Whispers In The Dark
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: In the year 1610, a girl is finally chased out of her home for being a witch. Upon escape, she is discovered by none other than the Heartless King himself. As the two meet, their worlds collide, and with it, a possible doomed future.
1. Prologue The Ugly World

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hmmm, yeah…. another Namixas story…. I give up…. It's another Dark Namixas story, one that take places in a Victorian like setup, but with a fairy-tale love story to it. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter I created, for it shall not be the last XD!"

Prologue The Ugly World

It was the year of 1610, a time and era where people had feared the darkness the most; making many accusations of people harboring the power of the darkness that belong to the devil himself. Stories were laid upon of creatures known as Heartless who would consume your heart until there was nothing left of your existence. A Dark King who ruled over them in the Realm of Darkness; his minions of the night preying for those who dare to venture in their territory. But with the trust of their Lord and Savior who resided in the Realm of Light to protect them from such darkness, the people had less to fear.

But some might say, in that world of darkness; the King of Heartless was rather lonely. And from that loneliness, came rage; consuming his empty heart to vent and hate the light he so despised. But no one knew where the Dark ruler came from, or even how he was born, but there were many stories that had their own sources and theories.

Still, such a legend that would bring nightmares to children did nothing to scare one small particular girl; who was cursed to being called a witch since the day of her birth.

~RxN~

After hearing news over her sister's illness Namine had locked herself up in her room. A canopy was placed overheard attached to the bed, white clear colored curtains surrounding it like a halo. She had her face implanted into one of her many fluffy white untainted pillows, fear gripping her body for her sister Kairi's health.

News was spreading fast in the large town known as Radiant Garden; wondering if the royal Duchess to their town would ever get better. It would seem that her illness was fatal but stable, some symptoms being hallucinations and a fever that matched with the burning sun's heat.

Kairi was the current heir to the royal household of the Buldbagin's, and if anything happened to her, well; there were no promises to what may happen to her dear little sister, Namine.

Namine had been claimed a witch since the day of her birth, her powers being able to look into the darkest depths of a person's heart. Such abilities have cursed her into being an outcast, and the punishment for being one was not kind.

The people who lived in Radiant Garden had even made threats to sentence the young girl for execution. If it wasn't for the protection of the royal Duchess herself who was her sister, then they probably could've have gotten away with it a long time ago. Namine was very dear to her sister, the feelings being mutual; but with the illness she was trapped in, things were starting to lead to chaos. If death led to Kairi's fate, then there was no guarantee over what could happen to her sister.

Namine cringed under her blankets as she heard people pass by the door to her room. She wasn't allowed to see her sister, the servants in the mansion not trusting her to be anywhere near Kairi. She could hear them whispering outside her door, the words of _'witch'_ and _'devil child'_ coming to her ears.

Tear began to flow down Namine's cheeks, her heart beating fast over what they were talking about. She whimpered into her pillow, covering herself deeper into the covers.

"Kairi…" She cried softly for her sister.

She soon heard a knock come through the door, causing her to grip the blanket tighter to her. She soon covered her ears as the knocks continued to come through her white painted door. She clenched her eyes shut, tears still spilling over the edges of her flushed cheeks. She soon heard a whisper that she faintly recognized.

"Namine…are you here?"

The girl blasted the white covers off her, spotting her old friend Sora close the door gently with a soft click as he sneakily entered inside her room.

Besides Kairi, Sora was another person who accepted Namine for who she was; protecting her from the cruel remarks she received from the residences in the past. Sora had served the Buldbagin family for years since his birth, becoming a childhood friend of Kairi and Namine's. He was also Kairi's longtime lover and fiancé, her illness affecting him greatly to be concern over her health. But it was not only that, he was also concerned for Namine's well being as well. He knew about the gossips that were spreading about the girl; and they weren't pleasant rumors either. He knew he had to act quickly to insure Namine's safety, for things were getting out of control.

"Sora!" She exclaimed, surprised in seeing him in her room.

He quickly dashed to her side, picking her up out of her bed in a mad hurry, "We don't have much time, Namine!" He hurriedly whispered to her, making sure to hear no one coming through the halls.

To say Namine was confused and frightened would have been an understatement, "Wait, I don't understand. What of my sister's health? What is going on?" Her mind was growing frantic with his.

"I don't have much time to explain! Everyone's beginning to talk in getting rid of you while your sister is in bed ill. She's unable to protect you in her current condition. You must leave the premises of Radiant Garden and the mansion at once!" He fiercely explained, giving her a short detail over what's been going on.

She started to panic, fear over her life consuming her body to freeze where it was, "Wa…what…what?" She shakily asked, her body beginning to tremble.

Sora didn't have time for her to think about it, already giving her a small cape to cover herself into the night. She mindlessly placed it on; putting the hood up for Sora silently demanded that she do so.

He quickly opened the door to her room, deciding it was the best route to escape her room. They were on the third floor to the well-kept old accustomed mansion; so the window was not an option.

"Make sure to keep your hood up. I don't want us to be caught." He whispered to her, making sure to scout the halls every time they made a turn.

"Sora?" She tried to speak, everything moving too fast for her to even think.

"Shh!" He strictly silenced her, pressing them against the wall as he heard someone pass by the hall. It was Ansem; the man who had declared Namine in being a witch since the day she was brought into this ugly world. He was also Kairi and Namine's guardian since their parents died; but never had he once showed Namine affection as he did with Kairi. He loathed the girl severely, the darkness she carried being like a disease to their society, or so he claims.

Sora cussed under his breath, but listened into what the man was saying as he spoke with a random servant.

"Have you found the girl?" He asked, his old voice holding much power and wisdom.

"No Sir, but we are looking for the young witch as we speak." One male servant replied, a maid soon dashing to them.

"She is not in her room." She explains, trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm…this causes a problem. We must find her at all cost before anyone else does and tells her what we have in store for her." He deceitfully spoke, massaging his yellow beard with his old wrinkly hand.

Sora growled under his breath from hearing this, turning another way around to avoid them. It seemed like they really were serious in getting rid of Namine, whether it was drowning the poor girl, or burning her to a steak.

He quickly grabbed Namine's hand, causing the girl to grip her hood up from his quickened pace. He frenetically looked left to right, trying to find a pathway that will lead them outside the mansion.

That was until Sora bumped into Xion, his older sister and head maid to the manor.

"Sora?" She looked shock to see the state her brother was in, sweat pouring down his face as he gulped nervously; and she soon discovered why.

She looked to see Namine's face underneath the hood of her navy colored cape, her eyes becoming wide in alarm, "Namine?"

She didn't have much time to react or question anything, Sora already bypassing her and dashing out the large doors that led outside to the back.

It wasn't long for both Sora and Namine to hear the commotion come through the town, torches of fire and pitchforks glowing in the distant. They guessed it didn't take Xion long to alert Ansem over their escape, which caused an upheaval for the villagers in Radiant Garden to chase after them.

Sora rapidly made haste through the dark cold night, pushing twigs and branches away as he and Namine made their way down a hill. They were entering a newfound territory, one they weren't familiar with. Supposedly, it led to the Realm of Darkness, but they were too caught up in their escape to make ends on the legend now.

They soon came to a halt, the burning flames of torches catching up to them. The dark trees that were bent and lopsided moaned with the howling wind, but oddly enough; Namine found comfort in them. She preferred the darkness of the forest than the mod that was behind her, ordering for her to come out and to meet her maker.

Sora harshly, but gently gabbed onto Namine's thin shoulders, "Namine, you have to go on without me! I'll deal with them."

"No, don't leave me alone!" She spoke with fear, not wanting to be left alone.

"You must!" He scolded her, looking back to see the flames coming closer.

"They won't have courage to step through these grounds. You know about the legends, don't you?" She nodded, letting him know that she did, "Then those cowards won't follow you! You'll be safe! Now go!" He pushed her aside, already taking off to where the blood-seeking group was.

She tried to cry out for Sora to come back, but he was already gone and out of her sight.

Namine was left alone in the dark, defending for herself now. She whimpered lightly, her lips trembling with horror. She couldn't believe how fast everyone's' decision was, her sister's sudden illness being there chance in sending the girl back to hell once and for all. She slowly took some steps back, knowing she still had to run.

"Kairi…" She spoke, missing her sister terribly.

She began to shake in the cold, pulling her cape tighter around her as she finally decided to move and take off into the deeper parts of the woods. She whacked and shoved the twigs and branches that blocked her path, hearing the sound of the crowd behind her becoming dimmer and dimmer to hear; but that didn't stop her from running.

She kept going, her legs pumping with adrenaline and her breath wheezing from the quickened pace of her heart. She soon saw something in the distant, noticing that it looked to be a dark shadowing figure. This caused her to halt admittedly; all color draining away from her face as the figure stood ominously in the shadows.

Namine took some steps back, but in a quick second, she saw three flashes of sparkling lights come at her from behind the shadowy person. This caused Namine to dash to the side, tripping over the dried up winter leaves that were on the ground; but she quickly got herself to get back up.

She huffed out cold air from each fast step she took, not caring where she was going. She had cuts appearing on her face and Victorian white dress, passing numerous black thorn branches. She could feel little bit of blood seeping out from the small opened wounds.

At her mad haste though, she never caught sight of the steep hill that was coming up ahead. She gasped when she finally approached it, ending her feet right at the edge. She tried to balance herself, swaying back and forth as not to fall in the dark looking hole below.

A side was finally selected for her though, feeling herself begin to fall forward. The three small balls of light though tried to save her, grabbing onto her ripped up cape; but they failed, the cape slipping off the platinum blonde's petite body.

Namine let out a screeching scream, falling down the hill. During her fall, her body was met with sharp broken twigs, frosted covered leaves, and hard fisted stones. Her world finally went black when her head collided against a large boulder, causing an opening wound to appear on her forehead and some ripped off skin. She let out a small whine, her head lopping to the side and laying there like a dead body.

The dark figure that she had spotted came in like a blur, fazing into darkness and approaching her still form. His feet crunched against the breakable leaves, the three spheres of light appearing before him to reveal themselves as pixie fairies.

"We tried to save her, my lord! But the thing slipped out of our hands!" A small blonde fairy with braids said, her voice loud and squeaky to hear.

"We think she's alright though." One said calmly with one eye blue while the other green, both giving her a majestic look.

"It's not our fault she weighed so much." One particular grouchy one announced, crossing her small arms across her flat bosoms.

The three pixies were silent to speak any further though as their master lifted a firm hand. He walked towards the girl, crouching down to expect the injuries she was inflicted with. He carefully let his hand move her face, her features being a rare sight of beauty to him. Fair lighted blond hair, pale skin that seemed to make her look like a porcelain doll, with a dress that fitted well to her enticing figure.

He gently picked the girl up like a bride, having no second thoughts in bringing her with them. He moved his head lightly beneath his black hood for the sprites to light the way back home. The three pixies gave a firm salute before heading off to light the way, the trees seeming to move to open the pathway.

The girl in his arms moaned, moving her face to his chest to block the pain somehow. He bowed his head down to her, sticking his tongue out and giving her a soft lick on the cheek. He was cleaning up her wounds, getting the blood off her perfect skin. It was at this time that pure fluffs of snow started to slowly cascade down from the darkened blue sky.

The dark hooded man looked up at the pure abyss, his hood slowly falling off his shoulders as he felt the cold flakes touch his skin. He had his eyes closed, opening them to reveal a matching pair of cobalt blue of ice and blonde spiky swirled mane that soon became wet from the snow.

He looked back down at the girl, a small smile becoming shown as he followed the opening path that was before him; the snow picking up inches of the upcoming cold winter that was about to come.

~RxN~

Sora was punched into a cell, a loud hit of his flesh and cheekbone echoing around the prison room. He hit the ground hard, spitting out blood from his mouth as he glared up at the man before him.

"Don't think you'll get away with this." He menacingly spoke, the front of his hair covering the fire in his ocean colored eyes.

"My boy, I don't think you're in a good predicament to speak like that to me. Not with our beloved Duchess Kairi ill as she is." Ansem knowingly spoke, having no fear over the boy's words.

Sora scuffed, taking his sight off the man as he detested and loathed every bit of him. He then looked up to catch the gaze of his beloved older sister who only looked at him in shame.

"Sora, please, it's for your own good for helping that witch escape." Xion begged to him, having no sense over her own misguided judgment.

He didn't say anything, only glaring up at her for trying to kill his friend.

"It's bad enough that we can't go any further in chasing after the girl, seeing as she vanished beyond the point of the town; entering the forbidden domain." Ansem spoke with a great sigh of wryness, "And it shall be your punishment for allowing this to happen, Sora. You shall be locked up until I say of your release." The man explained, closing the gate to the cell shut and locking the young man up.

He turned to a guard, "Make sure to place chains on him if he does anything funny." He then took off up the stairs, "I have to see how milady is doing." This caused some anger to boil and erupt out of Sora, gripping the bars with raging force.

"You coward! You'll get what you deserve for doing this! I swear to the God of Light you will!" He shouted, his face pressed against the cold black iron bars.

The guard that was near by only looked down at him, while Xion only shook her head in disappointment at her brother's behavior. She soon followed after Master Ansem, finding no other words to be traded with her younger brother as he was branded as a traitor to their community.

Sora slumped down to the ground, looking defeated and helpless, "Namine, I hope you're safe and that the legends aren't true."

Oh~, but the Heartless King was very real; and Namine was about to discover how real that legend really was.

End Chapter

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiome-Yasha: "So, how does it seem? I know the chapter was short, but it's more like the beginning of things anyway. I promise, the second chapter shall be long! We got some interesting characters to appear in this chapter though! And don't worry, Kairi isn't going to die; she's just going to be very bedridden for a while. Will other characters appear? Most definitely, so stay tune for the next chapter. I swear listening to 'Requiem of a Dream' helped a lot when it came to writing this chapter XD. Also, I think we all know who the Heartless King is ;D? All right, please leave a review if you can after reading! Reviews are all I ask for from you guys to see if you want me to continue ;)."

Roxas: "We hope you leave a review after pressing the green button below."


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm here to update as my lovely reviewers have requested! I'm glad to know this story perked a lot of interest to many of you. I won't let you down!"

Chapter 1 Down the Rabbit Hole

Everything was dark; that was all Namine could remember. She prayed she had gotten away safely from the raging villagers, never to return home for fear of her life. She felt the cold touch her skin while mysteriously being carried from someone. She didn't who was carrying her, and she feared the outcome if she did. She felt safe though, finding the person who was carrying her to be gentle and comforting; although his body felt cold like ice. She embraced the feeling though, moaning when she felt something wet and warm lick up her cheek.

Something wet…

Namine burst wide-awake, feeling something splash over her sleeping face. She let out a terrified yelp, looking around her surroundings, finding nothing to be familiar to her. She heard someone shouting beside her though, turning to see a brown haired girl with loose strands of curls around her collarbones. She also had amazing bright green eyes to her peachy colored skin. She was wearing a Victorian like yellow sundress, beautiful designs covering around the hem.

"Rikku! I told you to hold that bowl of water steady!" The green-eyed girl shouted, holding a small towel in her hands with a fierce grip.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The little blonde pixie said, flying around the room with pure panic.

Namine had yelped from seeing such a thing, falling off her bed and scurrying off into a corner, "W-wh-who—ar-are-yo—you?" She stuttered, embracing her legs to her chest; that's when she realized she was in nothing more than a white skimpy nightgown.

She let out a yelp of embarrassment, trying to cover herself. Olette giggled from the girl's innocent reaction, calling her back over to the bed.

"Come now, dear. I won't bite. I may be a siren, but I only go after the men." She winked, "Now, let me finish cleaning you up. You have an audience with our master after all."

"Ma—mast—master?" She asked, gripping herself into a ball in the corner. She didn't know if she could trust any of these people or not; and was that thing a fairy?

"Yes, the Heartless King!" Rikku happily exclaimed, "He's the one who saved you and brought you here!" She flew to the girl's face, causing her to flinch back in fright.

"Rikku, that's enough! Don't you see you're scaring the poor thing?" Namine looked to her left, spotting a tall man with fire-red hair that looked to be pulled back like a hedgehog. He also had two small green triangles underneath his dazzling olive eyes, along with two dangerous looking small horns on his forehead. His cloths looked shredded and damaged, he looked to be some sort of mischievous sprite.

She trembled when she saw a set of long canines across his teeth, the man grinning down at the girl with amusement, "So, this is the girl that has everyone talking in the castle." He crouched down to expect her tear driven face, "Better hurry and pretty her up, Olette. The master is getting impatient." He soon received a hard hit upon his head.

He looked up while rubbing his head, spotting Paine and Yuna who were glaring down at him, "You're not suppose to be here, Axel." Yuna appointed, giving him a motherly scold.

"Yeah, so why don't you buzz off." Paine interjected, her eyes burning their natural red. Namine just stood quiet, not believing anything she was seeing.

"Alright, alright." He said, shuffling himself out of the room, "I was only curious to see what our young master had found." He opened the door, "I'll be taking my leave." He then closed it, giving the girl a wicked grin before vanishing.

"What…what…was he?" Namine asked, finally deciding to pick herself off the dusty and cold rigid floor.

"Who, Axel? He's a regular fire heartless demon. He's actually quite friendly once you get to know him. Now come here." Olette beckoned her back to the bed.

Namine followed her call, the three fairies circling the girl with great interest, "She looks like an angel!" Yuna said happily, finding Namine's features bright and pure.

She blushed from the compliment, never expecting such words after being called a witch all her life. She sat on the bed, bringing the covers up to her to cover the lower half of her body.

"There now you see, we're not going to hurt you." Olette once again reassured, summoning Yuna and the girls to bring another bowl of water.

Namine looked around the large room, finding everything to be dark and gloomy with plum colored curtains on the windows. It still seemed to be dark outside, the black haunting trees starting to turn white as the snow fell down from the sky.

The bed she was laying on looked like an ordinary bed, nothing really special about it. She hummed in pain as Olette dapped the moist towel on her head, rubbing it gently against her skin.

"You had some cuts on your face, but nothing too severe that my healing magic can't handle." She smiled warmly, dapping the towel into the bowl again to create more moisture.

"Where is this? Where am I exactly?" Namine finally asked, finding herself calm down a little over her awakening.

"Oh, sorry, we haven't really introduced ourselves yet, haven't we?" Namine just stared at the girl as she chuckled softly, "Well, let me start by saying that my name is Olette. These three little pixies you see here…" She pointed to the three who were waving at Namine, Paine giving a short nod. "The brown haired one is Yuna; the blond is Rikku; and the grumpy looking one with the red eyes is Paine."

"They are the master's personal messengers and seekers of treasure; or any other thing they might find with him during their patrols around the border. Which sort of leads to the reason how they found you." She spoke with delight, Namine still feeling perturbed over her newfound situation.

"Are you really enchanting creatures?" She looked over to the three little sprites, remembering hearing Olette also saying how she was a siren.

"Yes, in the Realm of Darkness and Light. We have many strange creatures and beings of a kind. Our young lord just so happens to be the Heartless King, who rules over the Realm of Darkness. And let me do say, it's rare for him to find interest in a girl like you." She said with a sly look, standing up from her chair.

"Wait, this can't be real!" Namine began to become frantic, thinking she must be dreaming, "The legends of the Heartless King are just bedtime stories to scare little children; not that I was ever afraid of the tales, but he's only a myth!" She exclaimed, eyes opening wide in astonishment.

"I can assure you, he and the Realm of Darkness are very real. How can people believe the Realm of Light and not the darkness?" She spoke with a manner of fact, becoming troubled by the thought of how people try to forget the darkness.

"Now, I'm sure the master shall answer all your questions." She said, heading to an old wooden closet case. She opened the hatchet to it, spreading the doors apart widely to skim through interior of clothing that was inside.

"Larxene shall help you with your bath, so you can be cleaned up before meeting with our master. He really is impatient at times you know." She turned around, still seeing Namine under the covers of the bed, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on dear, move along."

Namine didn't know what else to do, she was used to following orders, so she did what Olette had commanded her to do. She decided she would have to speak with this 'Heartless King' directly to get her answers of what he was planning to do with her.

Olette soon placed a gothic red and black dress on the bed that she decided Namine was going to wear. It was a rather beautiful looking dress, the sleeves being long with a split of red by the end, the color standing out from amongst the black. It also had a tight looking corset around the bosom and abdomen area, a perfect dress indeed to reveal perfect curves of the figure. It had little twists of curls designed in black around the front of the dress, circling around the open collar. It truly looked like something that would attract the Heartless King's attention, as Olette had thought cunningly to herself.

She then turned to the three awaiting sprites, "Yuna, Rikku, Paine; the three of you go inform the lord that his lady guest shall be ready to see him soon."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Rikku saluted, already taking off in a burst of sparkling dust. Paine and Yuna did the same, "We'll be sure to give him the message." Yuna spoke lightheartedly, both her and Paine vanishing in thin air.

Namine had just stared at the sight with pure wonderment and awe. She was fascinated over everything she was learning; it was like a fairy-tale come to life.

"Now, now, come on. If there's anyone you shouldn't let wait, it's Larxene." Olette took her hand, pulling her away from the bed and out the door.

They walked out of the room, already taking a causal stroll down the hall. Namine became amazed over the people who had passed by her, not even caring about her attire anymore. There were many creatures of the source, some little cute black looking creatures that had antennas on their heads with beady yellow eyes.

"What are they?" Namine asked, the hall lighting up with magical candles overhead like they were under a spell. She then saw enchanted living mops that walked with buckets of water in their hands; she couldn't believe it.

"Oh, those little guys are known as heartless. Oh, and don't mind the mops, there under a spell from the great Heartless King himself to clean the castle." She giggled, actually spotting Larxene not too far ahead.

She had stomped out of the room with a furious expression, kicking out a duck and a rather large looking dog. They looked to be something out of a nightmare, but they surely didn't look all that scary in Namine's opinion.

The duck looked to be tall enough to reach Namine's pale knees, his body wrapped with dirty strings; he looked to be an undead mummy. He also had an invisible stomach, making her wonder how he was attached to himself.

The dog looked to be mad; one eye having a swirl design in it while the other was red. He also had a screw in his head, his cloths knitted sloppily with dirty and greasy looking patches. He also had furry like feet and hands that seeped through out of his cloths. She couldn't believe such a pair of individuals existed in the Realm of Darkness.

"You two stay out here! You guys are getting in my way in preparing the bath!" Larxene shouted; sending sparks out of her body and creating a magnetic field around her that attracted dust particles to her.

"There she goes again with that temper." Olette said with a disappointed sigh, watching the candles go out one by one from the blonde haired woman's rage of thunder.

Olette dashed forward to stop Larxene's anger upon the two animals, "Larxene, calm down. You know how Goofy and Donald are." She smiled at the two who stopped cowering over Larxene's screeching voice of doom.

"Olette, about time you showed up." The woman gave the girl an impatient look, looking behind her to spot Namine, "That must be the girl. So, what is she waiting for!? Hey you! Get over here so we can clean you up already!" Namine jumped with fright from the menacing woman's tone, jogging over to her with a timid like posture.

The woman glared down at the little girl, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get in there already!!" Namine yelped in surprise, bowing down to the woman and entering inside the room where the tub was.

She couldn't believe how quickly everything was moving for her; they really didn't want to make this Heartless King wait any longer than he already had. She had just woken up into a crazy world, where things that should have stayed in books were actually real!

She soon heard Olette's voice behind her, "I'll be waiting back in the room…um…oh pardon me, I never quite got your name?" She laughed, actually feeling ashamed of herself.

"Oh, it's Namine; Namine Buldbagins." She spoke with a generous smile.

"Namine Buldbagin, pleasure to meet your acquaintances." She said cheerfully, giving an improving nod towards a growing friendship.

"Are we done here? Or do we really want to face his lordship's wrath?" Larxene interpolated, twirling her fingers to create a surging power of electricity.

"Heavens no! All right, I'll be off then! Make sure to clean her well for the master, Larxene." Olette said, speeding down the hall to get the rest of Namine's outfit ready.

While that, both Donald and Goofy took off without a word, leaving the girl in Larxene's care.

She shut the door with a slam, turning to the girl with a devilish grin, "Alright then, let's see what's under there." Namine blushed, looking behind her to see the murky green herbal water.

She screamed as she felt Larxene's hands on her, the woman stripping the short nightgown right off her pale naked body.

"Hmmm, pretty perky if I do say so myself." She said, actually poking one of Namine's round, but plumpish breasts.

The girl became hysterical; flinching away from the touch, "Don't touch there!" She shouted, her face starting to heat up like a steam engine.

"Oh, calm down! We're women here! Besides, I wanted to check the package you'll be caring to my master." Larxene spoke wickedly, her mind running into the gutter.

She pushed the girl into the tub, causing her to yelp in surprise. She shivered in the water as she discovered it was cold. She tried to warm her body, wrapping her arms to the front of her chest to cover them.

"Wow, they're really pink there." Larxene said in amazement, "I could see why the young lord had taken a liking to you." She laughed aloud, not getting enough of the flustered girl's reaction, "Oh, you're too fun to tease." She used the heat of her powers to warm the tub from the bottom, the surge boiling the water to become warm again for Namine's shivering body.

Namine became horrified from the woman's words, becoming concern for the protection of her virgin body. She didn't even know how he looked like, for all she knew, he could be like a wrinkly old geezer; like Ansem! The thought caused her face to become blue in terror. The legend said the Heartless King should be about two hundred years old, so the possibility was strong. Still, they did say young lord, didn't they?

Larxene placed some soap on the girl's head, getting into washing her hair, "You're so pale, but you're hair and body are so soft and smooth." She complimented, soon going down in washing the girl's body; she wasn't gentle either. She had rubbed Namine's with rough strokes with the sponge, making the girl wince in pain.

'_She's obviously isn't a gentle lover.'_ Namine said within her mind, her face grimacing in pain.

Larxene then cackled and said, "I'm sure his Lordship will have a better job in taking care of your body." She grinned evilly, never having enough of Namine's gullible reactions as the girl buried herself into the water, creating small bubbles as she murmured with a red-hot face.

~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~

Olette heard the door knocking, going to it right away after having a small talk with Hayner in the room. He was there to report how their lord was getting anxious and will not tolerate to wait any longer for the girl. He had told Olette how serious he had sounded and didn't expect the girl to have such a influence on him when she didn't even really met him yet.

She had opened the door, revealing Larxene who shoved a perplexed Namine into the room. The girl only had a towel around her naked body, causing Hayner to have a nosebleed from such exposed curves and skin. Olette saw this, ordering Hayner that it was time for him to leave. It was at this time that Rikku, Paine, and Yuna had arrived back.

"The lord isn't happy over the progress were going~." Rikku had said in a singsong voice, but was still showing a bubbly face as ever.

"Alright, we need to hurry then. Hayner, you get out! Why don't you tell the master that Namine will be arriving shortly; Larxene, you can go with him." She demanded, already shoving the brown-eyed boy out the room.

"Oh, I'll report to him alright. I'll also tell him about what our young guest is holding underneath all that clothing as well." Namine blushed from the woman's words, trying to hide her heated face behind her hands.

It wasn't long until Olette had thrown Hayner and Larxene out, the both of them agreeing to leave. She sighed, shaking her head and then giving a few claps to call the three pixies over.

"Yuna, Paine, you help Namine in her dress. Rikku, you help me with her hair." They all agreed, already getting themselves to work.

Namine tried to respond; the circumstances of her situation moving way too fast for her to even swallow anything in. She was overwhelmed and dazzled at the same time, not making any ends meet with either emotion. She had woke up, only to be thrust into this mad world of make believe as some offering to the Heartless King; truly she had to be dreaming?

Paine and Yuna had rushed over to the dress right away, ordering Namine to lift her arms as they dropped it on top of her. They needed to hurry so they wouldn't get in trouble by their young and powerful master.

Namine struggled to get the black and red dress on, the corset pulling her bosoms up, making it seem like they were about to pop out. Olette was glad how the dress brought out that feature to her, glowing with glee over her accomplishment in pleasing her lord.

Namine gasped from the sight, trying to convince Olette for another dress that wasn't so…erotic. Olette of course, find no need for that, only explaining how Namine was overreacting.

As soon as the dress fitted, Olette placed a black choker around Namine's slender neck, a small black cross dangling at the front. She then brought the girl's hair off her shoulder, Rikku jabbing a beautiful ruby covered pin to hold the hair up in place. Namine was ready, but not after Olette finished the last touch by putting on some rose-colored lipstick on Namine's pink and lushes lips.

"There, you are ready." Olette had chimed, telling Yuna to go fetch Axel to escort the girl to the grand hall room were the Heartless King was waiting.

"Um, Olette, I'm not too sure about this." Namine had spoke in a low and scared tone, "I think this is moving too fast."

"Oh, but we must not keep him waiting! You can explain everything to each other when you see him, I'm sure." She smiled, having no care or trouble in her mind.

It didn't take long for Yuna to come back, a rushing fire demon following right from behind her, "I'm here, now let's take her already before _he_ gets any more intolerant."

Olette nodded, "Agreed, we must not keep him waiting any longer; or it will be trouble for all of us. " Yuna, Rikku, and Paine then nudged and pushed Namine to Axel who had taken her arm like a gentlemen. He bowed down to Namine, motioning his arm out for them to take their leave.

Namine could hear the girls down the hallway as she walked with Axel, the four of them cheering her on and wishing her luck. They made it seemed like she was getting married or something.

It was at that point she heard a low chuckle come from Axel. She looked up at him, seeing his fangs point out from his upper lips, "You're something special to think you have his attention. You should feel honored."

"Honored?" She asked skeptically, looking down at her flowing dress, "I only knew about the Heartless King in legends. This all seemed so surreal to me."

"Well, it's real, and you better get used to it fast. I don't know if he'll even let you out of his sight once he sees you; because in the Realm of Darkness, everything is his eyes." He then began to pick up pace, "Hurry now, we shouldn't dawdle in out conversation."

Namine squeaked, trying to match pace with Axel's long legs with her short ones. They made it down a certain hall, and she could feel the aura of the darkness consuming her after each step she took. It wasn't a menacing atmosphere; it was actually quite soothing to her soul. It made her feel wanted and secured, like it would never let anything else touch her body besides it's own. Is this what Axel meant of the darkness being a part of the Heartless King?

They soon made it to a dead-end, a large wooden door meeting them at the end. Namine took notice though when she saw the duck and wolf like dog that she had seen before also by the door. They looked to be guarding it, anticipating over Axel and Namine's arrival. They may have looked menacing and fierce, but something told her they weren't anything to be afraid of.

"Donald, Goofy, I have arrived to drop off dear…" He looked over at her, giving her a hint to what her name might be with a questioning face.

"Oh! Namine…" She answered kindly.

"To drop off miss Namine to our master, as he so requested." Axel gleamed, giving Namine a meaningful look.

"Alright, then." Goofy spoke with a strong posture, helping Donald to open the door, but the mummy looking duck had fallen over from the force of Goofy opening the door. Namine had giggled softly from the act, finding the two characters to be quite amusing.

Donald gave Goofy a grouchy look over his tactless actions, fuming over the embarrassment of falling over in front of their guest. He kicked him shin, turning his attention to the company in front of them. Goofy had groveled in pain, Donald purposely ignoring him.

"His highness is inside. You may go in." Donald spoke, trying to shake away his humiliation from falling over.

Axel nodded, ushering Namine to go inside, "Well, this is where we go our separate ways…for now." He then took the knobs from the large doors, "I'll be seeing you, get it memorized." He then closed the doors firmly shut, leaving Namine alone.

She heard their footsteps walk off down the hall, making everything seem quiet. It seemed they really wanted to give the Heartless King and her some privacy.

She had stared down at the door for a while, watching the light that escaped through the bottom of the door go out. She didn't know what to make of that, but she soon turned herself around to expect the room she was in.

There was an altar by the middle end of the room, many numbers of lit up candles placed all around it. It provided the only light to the room, many other candles being placed on golden designed poles.

The floor had a red rug in the center, going from the altar all the way to the entrance. The rest of the ground was covered in cement-covered stones of black granites, some white traces of flakes plastered on top; it made the floor look liked it was covered with stars.

The windows were very large in the room, the number in total being four, two on each side. She could see the snow continuing to fall from outside, the gust of wind shuttering the glass as it echoed around the large space.

Namine took some steps forward, her shoes clapping against the hard floor before becoming silent stomps upon the rug. She wondered if she was alone, she surely didn't see the Heartless King anywhere; whatever he may look like.

All of a sudden, Namine felt somebody breathing down her neck. She gasped from the feeling turning around to see a dark hooded figure with deep cobalt eyes staring right at her. She didn't know how to react, bracing herself with her arms to her chest in fright over the lingering figure.

"You're late." He simply said, his voice deep, but soothing as it reached her ears. She let out a quiver from his tone, her body reacting to his voice like it had control over it.

"Um…I…I…." She didn't how to speak, her body and voice becoming immobile in responding to him.

He didn't say anything, placing his hood down to reveal his young and striking boyish features. Namine was shocked to see that he wasn't any older than her, becoming confused from the discovery. She had thought he would have been an elderly man, considering how old he is in the myths.

When she stepped back at his approaching form, she was able to have a good look at him from the glowing candles. He had deep azure eyes that matched to hypnotize hers; his hair was a dark blondish brown, his spikes looking utterly soft as they swooped over the left side. His skin was a nice tan color, unlike her pale one. He was wearing a black cape, a chain going around the front to clip the coat in place. He wore a black shirt underneath, the sleeves being baggy like his black pants. He looked to be very slim, but she could tell there were muscles underneath those clothes. It was also possible that a six-pack was growing at his lower abdomen as well. Namine blushed from the thought, trying to keep some distance between them.

"I would say, you're rather rude." He simply said, crossing his arms. His eyes glowed enigmatically, but they somehow blended with the dim lighting in the room as he stared at her.

"Huh?" It was all she could say, still finding his presence to be overwhelming.

"Well, you haven't introduced me your name yet; considering how long you made me wait." He responded, giving her a scornful look.

Namine motioned a hand to her face, trying to cover the heat that was rising from his protruding stare, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to delay. My name is Namine."

"Namine…" He said the name like he was testing it, making Namine feel anxious on how flawless her name was when he said it.

"May I ask?" Her curiosity and stupefaction consuming her to speak timidly, "Are you really the Heartless King?"

He walked up to her, twirling a curl that was on the side of her face, beckoning him to touch it, "Why yes, I am the Heartless King himself. But, you can call me by the name of Roxas."

"Roxas…" She said the name instinctively, his face so close to hers and his breath caressing her cheeks like a kiss.

He continued to play with her curl, taking a step closer to her, "So, you are real…" She had said, finding herself to be in a trance she wasn't aware of, "I only heard of the Heartless King being a monster who preys upon peoples' hearts. You were only bedtime stories to me, and yet…you look like something out of a dream." She didn't know what she way saying, finding her mind swaying with his darkness that was swallowing her.

"I am no dream, I can assure you." He said with a husky tone, his nose dancing across the tip of hers.

"I thought you would have looked more…elderly…" She confessed, feeling him draw away from her face; she must admit, she was disappointed from his retreat.

"You expected to see an old man?" He asked, his voice sounding like he was insulted.

"Why…yes…" She confessed bluntly, finding no other words to explain her reasoning.

"I suppose that is to be expected. I am over two hundred years old." Her eyes widened from his statement.

"How old are you exactly?" She asked, gazing his face deeply.

"I looked to be eighteen, but I'm actually two-hundred and twenty years old." He said his answer as if it wasn't eccentric at all.

Namine just stood in shock, her new environment becoming more unimaginable by every waking minute. But, she guessed it couldn't be that peculiar, considering what she was and the power she held.

"May I ask you what you are, by any chance?" He suddenly spoke, memories of her blood and how divine it tasted coming back to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, finding the question to be unsettling. She wondered if he was referring to her bloodline in being a witch.

"Well, out of my novelty and pleasure, I was able to have a sweet taste of your blood. The way your blood sizzled my throat, it was; dare I say, deliciously unique and quenching to my soul. It seems to me that you aren't any ordinary human." He commented, his eyes becoming dangerously possessive as he looked down at her flushed face.

"I'm afraid your assumptions would have to be correct. You see; I am a witch." When she confirmed his thoughts, memories of her escape from home came flooding back to her. Roxas noticed her ill disposition, walking over to her and placing a comforting hand on her soft baby cheeks. His eyes edged her to continue what was on her mind.

"You see; I was chased out of my home for being a witch. It wasn't until my sister had fallen dreadfully ill that the people from my home world decided to ridicule and destroy my existence from tainting their world any farther of the darkness." Tears began to fall passionately down her cheeks; Roxas clearing them away before they could even reach her small chin.

"Could such cruelty really exist within people's heart that is guarded from the Realm of Light to treat such a broken and beautiful flower?" He had asked aloud, kissing her cheek tenderly, which made Namine close her eyes softly from the contact.

Namine gasped in alarm though, feeling Roxas give a slight grope on her breasts, both of them emerging from the front of her dress. Roxas actually blushed from his action, drawing away quickly, "Forgive me, I have heard from Larxene how soft they were. I'm not very accustomed how to approach a woman I am attractive to."

Namine was speechless, her chest heaving while her whole body turned red from his statement. She quickly fixed her corset, trying her best to conceal her bosoms.

"Haven't your mother ever taught you any manners to treat a woman with respect?" She asked, finding her mind go numb with lost of oxygen. She hoped she didn't sound harsh.

"Sadly, I don't remember much about my mother. Also, there hasn't been a woman in this castle that has drawn my darkness to become so wild as you." He spoke with a raspy tone, placing his arms around her waist; Namine's body becoming still.

"Well, that's very unfortunate." She actually said, her face still showing some tinge of rosiness.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to take such charge; not after hearing such a story from you. Believe me when I say you are in safe hands with me…Namine." He looked deeply into her light sky-blue eyes, not getting enough of how unsullied they were. She looked to be a Goddess than some witch she proclaimed to have been titled in being called. He had his share of witches, and the girl that stood before him was no vile creature of such wickedness; her blood though did make her seem someone who was definitely out of the ordinary.

The girl looked up at him, not believing how protected she felt from his words. His darkness seemed to blanket her with many promises that were left unspoken from him.

"I really don't want to burden you with holding a outsider like me." She murmured softly, bowing her head to him.

"It is no burden at all. You are welcomed in staying here. I am not that cold as the legends may say I am." He gave a small grin, causing Namine's heart to speed up from how charming he looked in the glowing shadows. It all seemed like some quixotic fantasy that young girls' daydream over about; but this was different.

He was no prince charming, he was the Heartless King; and she realized this after seeing little pinchers of fangs underneath the smile he had gave her. Still, for some odd reason, it didn't cause her to step back in alarm. Instead, it caused her to have the opposite effect towards his sinister appearance.

It wasn't long until they heard a knock on the door to the large room. It was also at this time when Roxas placed a possessive hand around Namine's slender waist with his arm. Namine didn't know how to define his actions, becoming stunned and flustered towards their closeness. She could smell his musky scent, her breath leaving her as the aroma sucked itself into her lungs.

"Come in." Roxas coldly remarked, surprising Namine with his sudden change in appearance. His eyes had taken in a nasty looking yellow grim like color, his fangs sharpening a bit with a menacing snarl. She didn't know why such a change had happened so rapidly, when he looked close in being human just a few minutes ago.

The door opened, revealing Olette and Larxene, "You called for us, my liege?" When did he request for them; Namine couldn't figure it out.

"Ah yes, I just wanted to put a change in plans to Namine's living arrangements." He said, looking down at the platinum blonde's head, "I would like to share my bed with her."

Namine squeaked loudly from such a blunt announcement, turning to Roxas right away in order to object, "But my lord!"

He cut her off, silencing her with the tip of his finger to her puffy lips, "I will think kindly if you address me by my name." The girl stuttered, finding his lack of any consent frustrating.

Olette noticed the girl's reaction from such news, finding Roxas's resolution to be too acute, "Um, if I may my Lord?" He looked at her, becoming annoyed, "Maybe a room next to your quarters shall suffice better for, Miss Namine. At least time for her to adjust to our world until making such living arrangements."

He quirked a brow, actually looking like a kid who had his toy taken away from him, "I suppose that would be the most logical choice." He looked down at Namine, his eyes now shifting back to their natural blue, "For now on, my sweet Namine. I shall be watching over you."

He bowed down at the girl, placing a light kiss to her naked hand. She shivered from the touch, the thought of his rough yet caring lips caressing across her skin making her stir with forbidden thoughts.

She whimpered, trying her best to suppress such feelings, her eyes glittering from the thought of being in his bed as he so directly demanded. She was acting foolish she knew that, but she found she couldn't help herself when being around this man, this demon.

"Well, shall we take you to your room." He said, picking himself off the floor. She nodded meekly, taking a hold of his arm as he held it out for her.

They followed passed Olette and Larxene, the women chatting amongst themselves as they led the way to living area in the castle.

Namine blushed intensely though when she overheard Larxene tell Olette over the chance of intimacy her and Roxas will have. She couldn't believe her misrepresent words, refusing to meet the prying eyes of the demon boy who was walking besides her.

The young witch figured she would be making the castle her new home for the remainder of her days; making her miss Sora and her sister terribly. It didn't seem too bad of a notion though, the king that went by the name of Roxas embracing her into his domain with no second thought.

~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~

A blonde with similar features that matched with the Heartless King known as Roxas, looked at his disciples with great uneasiness. He shook his head, his deep azure eyes concentrating on something that wasn't quite in his grasp. He soon looked deeply into his companions' eyes, finding them to be his most trustworthy followers and friends.

"Terra, Aqua, I wish for the two of you to bring a message to my brother. I feel like there's trouble between both our realms and the worlds." He spoke with a dreadful tone, his eyes narrowing towards the situation.

"At once!" They both announced simultaneously, realizing that something was truly upsetting Ventus; also known as the ruler of the Realm of Light.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "This chapter took a while to really concentrate on. It was hard for the most part when it came to the dialect during conversations. I must say, truly a challenge, considering the number of characters that will be appearing. Again, thank you all for reviewing the last chapter; it has made me truly happy! Please, do keep them coming and I shall not disappoint you! See you all soon."

Roxas: "Leave a review please, and I'll get naughty, naughty with Namine! ;D"

Kiome: "Bad Roxas DX."


	3. Drifting Into a Dream

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…but who's to say I couldn't DREAM that I do!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, here's an update for you guys! I hope I didn't take too long with this. I had to outline this chapter before I could start typing it; outlines really help to give my mind clear on things to type. Remember, your Dark Namixas writer loves you guys for reviewing! Please do keep your support! Btw, this chapter is short; compared to my long chapters."

Chapter 2 Drifting into a Dream

_A young and small Namine ran out from the village, creating echoes of her sniffles to ring out. She found sanctuary from the frosty night, finding the wind swiftly going through her broken and diminutive body. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and face._

_It would seem like her injuries came from the children in the village who decided to play a game called 'Throwing Rocks at the Witch Girl.'_

_Namine never did like that game…_

_The children had found the innocent girl drawing in her sketchpad, minding her own business from the world. They came out of nowhere, throwing hard-fisted rocks at her with cruel laughter and delight. _

_Namine continued to cry from the memory, finding she couldn't head back home with such ugly wounds on her pale body. Her sister surely would have questioned it; but she didn't want to cause her or Sora any trouble, so she avoided meeting them. There were already bad rumors about them being witch lovers to the darkness, the residences cursing them silently for accepting such a being like her._

_Namine gasped in fright and shock, tripping over a perched rock on the graveled ground. She sniffled uncontrollably, finding no strength to pick herself up._

_She was facedown to the ground, the black soil mixing in with the smudged blood on her face. Her body trembled, but it wasn't from the cold._

_She cried like the child she was, snot dripping down her nose as she picked herself up from the bitter ground. She stopped her wailing though, finding two large feet in front of her._

_She took a long sniff, slowly lifting her face up to the being in front of her. _

_She was met with curious deep blue eyes, swallowing her own light ones in marvel. She felt no sense of evilness towards the ominous stranger, finding comfort in the darkness that surrounded them. She couldn't sense his heart, but she somehow found no need for her power to even try._

_The person just gazed down at her, finally helping the pitiable girl up. Namine winced from the sores she had on her body, causing the hooded figure to halt his pull on her. She sniffled, rubbing her drenched eyes with small fists. _

_She felt the person who she believed to be a male, lift her up in his arms. He looked over the cuts on her face, trying to wipe the blood off with his larger fingers. _

_Namine trembled from his touch, the little five year old grasping the person's coat tightly. _

_She once again looked up at his face, his eyes being the only thing she can see. Being such a curious girl, Namine place her small fingers at the rim of his hood. She began pulling the hood down, wanting to see the mysterious figure's face._

_Just before she could distinguish his appearance, flashes of her mistreatment began filling her head. _

_She remembered the verbal and physical abuse from the village, the pain inflicting her body and soul. Light began to fill the area, the heat engulfing her like fire._

_She tried to shake them away, her small hands trying to reach out to the person who was the first to ever hold her so gently. She couldn't reach him though; her body shaking in tremors as the light began to burn her body._

Namine woke up with a jolt, sweat plastered all over her body. She looked up to spot a startled, but calm Roxas staring at her with concern.

She heaved heavily, hearing him softly whisper to her, "Calm down, you are safe. It was only a dream."

She looked frantically around the room, trying to decipher where she was. Soon, everything began coming back to her.

She pressed her legs close to her chest, trying to seek comfort from the nightmare she just had. She placed her head down between her folded arms, causing her breathing to shutter.

Roxas was left puzzled, not knowing how to comfort the girl. He placed two hands on her shoulders, lifting her face up to reveal tears in her eyes.

She swallowed, still feeling slightly shaken from the ordeal. Her tears were warm; falling down her scorched and flushed cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Roxas finally asked, hoping she was composed enough to speak. She only nodded and swallowed once again to moist her dry throat.

"It was just my usual bad dreams." She mentioned, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them up again and looking up at him.

"What was it about?" He pried gently.

He sat down next to her on the bed, being vigilant as not to frighten the dazed and young witch.

He had sensed her troubled mind crying out to him from his room next door, making the Heartless King rush to her side. He had fazed through the darkness, entering her room immediately to check up on her.

He caught notice of her whining moans, watching her thrash gently back and forth. He paced himself to her side, hoping to ease the demons haunting her mind. If there were one demon that would be consuming her thoughts, it would only be him.

He just kept his eyes gazing down on her hot and glistening body, finding the straps to her gown down. His heart thumped quickly, spotting the noticeable flesh peeking out from underneath. He felt aroused from the sight, but he kept himself back as to not seem like some animal in heat.

He scolded himself, feeling ashamed over his impure thoughts to the girl who he cared deeply about. It felt nostalgic to be in her presence again, her body maturing nicely over the years from her young form.

Just at that moment, she woke up with a start, leading them to where they were now.

Namine felt uneasy to tell him, not wanting him to think badly of her; but how could he, when she was the victim?

"It was something from my upbringing. I used to be abused from the children and villagers during my youth." She cleared her throat, finding it to be hoarse, "My mistreatment leading to them wanting my death." She trembled from the thought, trying to relax her aching nerves.

Roxas placed an arm around her shoulder, catching her off guard when he pulled her close to him, "Was there anything else?" He gently ran his thumb over her shoulder blade, not getting enough of her soft skin.

She tried to make sense of her dream, the stranger coming back to her, "In my dream, there was someone I couldn't quite remember well. It was someone I met when I was five years of age."

Roxas eyes widened from her words, finding amazement over her memories gathering from such a distant time.

'_So, she remembers a little about me?'_ He voiced to himself, looking down at the girl who looked back up at him.

Namine studied his features, narrowing her thin eyebrows and eyes. She made out the detail of his deep cobalt eyes being similar to the person in her dream; but it couldn't be possible.

She then blushed immensely, Roxas pressing his cold forehead to her fevered one. She whimpered from their closeness, his nose rubbing against her small one.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore." He whispered softly, his words sounding detached. She felt safe from his words, finding herself pressing against him to cool her sweaty body.

She realized that his touch felt so familiar to her, but she disregarded the feeling. She knew they just met and that it was her first night in his realm, but she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know his secrets, his memories, and his desires.

For some reason, she couldn't read his heart with her clairvoyant abilities. She believed that it must relate to the fact that he was the Heartless King himself; legends saying how he didn't have a heart to fill in his empty void.

"May I speak out of term?" She asked, feeling unsure how he would feel.

"With you, I don't mind at all." He simply answered, his breath caressing the back of her neck, making her shiver with delight.

She fiddled with her fingers, "How is it you became the Heartless King?"

He actually chuckled lightly from the question, "I thought you would know from the stories that have been told from your world."

"Well…" She tried to reword herself; "I guess what I meant was…the type of life you had. Forgive me if I sound meddlesome for asking such a thing."

He lifted her chin up to make her eyes meet his, "Trying to read me without the use of your gift, are you?"

She blushed, her words stuttering as she became flustered, "For-forg-forgive me! It's just that I couldn't dare to…"

He smiled pleasantly, "It is fine."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his as he gazed off to the other side of the room, "My years during my youth was fairly similar to yours." She took interest from his words, becoming enthralled by his well define facial lines.

"Being someone born with the influence of darkness and without a heart, could make others see you as a monster. I was treated with respect for the fact that I was born as a deity of the darkness; creating the realm of darkness to exist." He leaned his head forward, his hair tickling her neck.

"I didn't mind such a thing though." She noticed the change in his voice, making him sound remote and abandoned, "The darkness is a part of me, while I a part of it."

"But…" He looked down at her, finding Namine begin to shift her body to him, "Even if that may be so, I could tell how alone you must have felt."

She looked down at her lap, not knowing what else she could say.

"The legends may explain how you are the sinister Heartless King, but…I can't find any fear in my heart when I'm near you." She locked her eyes with his inquiring ones, "I don't mean to sound discourteous, but I just don't sense you being a cruel person who only feeds upon the darkness within people's hearts."

She became taken-aback when she heard him chuckle, "Did I say something humorous?" She asked innocently, Roxas ruffling and patting her head. He pulled her into an embrace, taking in the alluring scent of vanilla from her natural fragrance.

"You just seem to amaze me." He whispered, feeling every curve of her body against his.

"Um…" She felt her face become hot, making her feel dizzy, "I can't seem to see how…"

"You seem to fail to see…" He began rubbing her back, "…Of how radiant you are. You really do draw me into you, Namine."

She moaned from his words, not really catching them as she began to doze off from her lack of sleep. Roxas noticed this, producing a pleasing smile over her pure and innocent stature. How can anyone be cruel to such a heavenly creature?

"You should rest." He modestly spoke, helping her lie back down. She mumbled and whined from the settlement, finding herself not letting go of the grip she had on his arms.

She barely knew what she was doing, finding herself already beginning to fall asleep. Roxas brushed some hair out of her face, "You're so…" He didn't finish, biting down on his bottom lip when he saw her slim but soft pink lips part slightly.

He stared at the pink curves, his tongue and lips twitching to taste them. He cleared his mind though from the starving impulse, adjusting himself to rest right next to her.

Namine felt the shift on the bed, opening her tired eyes admittedly from the newcomer next to her.

She took the covers, pulling them close to her chest, "What is it that you think you're doing, lord…"

"Roxas…" He simply said, reminding her his true name.

She blushed, her eyes capturing his undisturbed ones, "Roxas…" She corrected herself, "Don't you want to rest back in your own quarters?"

He closed his eyes, commencing a smirk to appear on his face, "I don't want you to be alone when you have another nightmare. Next time…" He then became serious, looking at her face intensely, "…I won't let you wake up alone…I'll be here."

Namine became silent and settled herself back against the large headboard.

"You can rest, Namine. I'll be sure not to let those nightmares haunt you anymore." She nodded in admiration, finding it difficult to demolish her pestering blush.

She slowly eased herself next to him, Roxas trying not to touch her; and God of light knows how much she was affecting him when he wasn't.

He gazed down at her, her body relaxing into him and the cushions. She looked up at him one last time before drifting into peaceful darkness that he provided her.

When she was truly unaware of her surroundings, Namine unconsciously went and coiled herself against Roxas's cold flesh. She shivered from the touch, letting out a moan and placing her head underneath his chin. She rested her cheek on his chest, her arms placed between them.

Roxas didn't know how to react from the intimacy, but it didn't take him long to wrap his arms around the girl. She felt so warm, their different body temperatures balancing each other out in comfortable union.

Soon, Namine was completely still, her body rising with light breathing. It didn't take Roxas long to follow her into profound slumber, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

That night they dreamt peacefully, forgotten memories from long ago beginning to chain together.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Olette walked briskly and cheerfully down the hall, humming a sweet melody as she made her way to Namine's room. She had been appointed to be the girl's maid, making sure to watch and care for the girl.

It was nearly passed dawn, but she figured Namine was still asleep in her room. She reached the room, taking a moment to tweak her dress before knocking on the door. She heard no response, so she decided to make her way inside the room.

She dropped the new set of clean sheets she had for the girl on the floor when she caught notice of the sight before her.

What she saw was Roxas and Namine sleeping soundly together, the two blondes' holding each other in an unknown and loving embrace.

They didn't seem to take notice of Olette's presence in the room, the both of them preceding to sleep. She could see Namine sleeping with her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed gracefully like she was a child. Roxas had a more solemn expression on his face while he slept, breathing through his nose and passing air on Namine's face.

The pale skinned girl moved slightly from the feeling, causing Roxas to hold her tightly to him out of impulse. Namine seemed like she didn't mind, snuggling deeper into him.

Olette stayed remotely still, not knowing what to do towards the sight before her. After a few moments though, she sighed serenely and playfully.

"I guess I'll just come back a little later." She whispered, already making a reverse to exit the room, closing the door silently as not to wake them.

She soon giggled to herself, placing her hand to hide it, "I think this is a sign to something; guess we're just going to have to see what the outcome might be."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Sora ate some of the shoddy food he had been given with to eat from his sister. He took only a few bites and swallowed them whole, never savoring the taste long. He placed the beaten up and charcoal made plate to the ground, wiping his mouth to get rid of the leftover crumbs. He looked up at his sister, glaring at her as she watched him with little care.

"How long are you planning to keep me here, Xion?" He asked roughly, trying to clear his throat.

She handed him a chalice filled with water through the bars, "That is up to Master Ansem to decide." He gulped down the liquid with little effort, "It would seem until he retrieves Namine."

Sora actually chuckled hoarsely, some water dripping down his chin. His cloths were all battered and torn, dirt and unsanitary fluids from the cell plastered all over him.

"That rat ass bastard is too much of a coward to enter pass our world. He'll probably make someone else do all his dirty work for him…just like he uses you…" He retorted smugly.

"That is enough." Xion gave a stern front, "It is because of your rude behavior and treason Sora that you are locked up."

She shook her head sadly with discontent, Sora not all impressed with her words, "You must know that Namine is hazardous to our world that is protected from the Realm of Light! She brings nothing but blasphemy!"

"Blasphemy, you say? You all are nothing but a group of COWARDS!!" He pressed his hands to the bars, encircling them with a tight grip, "What you're saying is madness! Your own darkness and fear will consume you all to damnation!"

The guard that was nearby brought up his weapon, prepared to protect Xion from Sora's sudden outburst. He settled though when Xion lifted her hand nonchalantly, "My dear Sora, you truly are lost to be saved."

"And you're truly blind to your own insanity, dear sister." He spoke with misery, not liking the odds of fate he had been handed with.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"Ansem, where is my sister?" Kairi weakly asked, her blue eyes glazed with fatigue. She had a washcloth placed on her forehead by Aerith, the woman taking care of the ill girl.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see her, Lady Kairi." He spoke carefully; being sure not to seem tense over the predicament he was hiding from her, "You are far too ill to see anybody. You should focus in getting your rest in order to feel well again."

She barely heard him, her fever burning her up and enabling her to concentrate. She felt faint, heaving heavily as sweat began to pour down her skin more then usual.

She coughed harshly, "I suppose you're right. I do wish to see her and Sora first thing when I am better though."

"I would make sure that you do when you are." He bowed down at her, giving Aerith a firm nod, "I shall take my leave; be sure to watch over her ladyship."

She nodded, "Yes, Master Ansem." She began to renew a new clean and cold washcloth, placing some ointment on it. She replaced it with the warm one that was on Kairi's head, gently patting it on.

Kairi drifted to sleep, her illness taking its toll on her and making her feel exhausted.

Ansem made his way out the room, his arms crossed behind his back. He opened the door and closed it behind him, finding Xion waiting for him on the other side. She had a rather displeased and glowering look on her face.

"I take it your visit to see your brother wasn't pleasant?"

She shook her head, "Sora is just being stubborn. I'll make sure he'll see things our way soon." It almost sounded like she was pleading.

"You know the punishment he'll be facing if he doesn't." Ansem unsympathetically replied, finding no concern for the boy's life.

Xion fisted her hands and shook them with dread, "I know the penalty for siding with the darkness…Master Ansem…but I promise I will make sure…"

"No excuses, Xion." He brusquely cut her words short, finding no interest in listening to her any further.

He ignored her silently, his mind contemplating and forming a plan on what to do over the matter regarding to Namine.

"I think we might have to rely on the darkness though to achieve our little witch…" He calmly said, sparking Xion to become stun from his hypocritical words.

"Just this once though…" He began to define his intentions, "After all, someone who is cursed by the darkness proves to be the perfect sinner in entering such a polluted realm."

Xion found no comfort in his words, but nodded impassively to confirm his judgment. They had to obliterate the darkness from ever tainting their hearts, no matter the expense of their crimes.

End Chapter

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Kiome-Yasha: "I hope this wasn't late in submitting. I didn't mean to make you guys wait for so long! I just had a lot of work these two weeks from my internship, so it took a lot of my time to update. I think you guys can guess whom Ansem was referring to from the darkness XD. And poor Sora, I'm making him suffer when he's my favorite KH character DX! This chapter was short than most, but I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer."

Roxas: "We appreciate your reviews from last time and hope you do it again! Do show your support and opinions!"

Namine: "The song that helped finish this chapter was "Quietly" from Guano Apes!"


	4. Overthrowning the Darkness

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm so sorry for the lateness, everyone! I've been busy with getting ready for school again and it took time away from me to update. I also had started a new Namixas story called "Shedding Life"; go check it out if you can! It only has seven chapters in total, so it isn't a long story, just a short and angst one. Anyway, I finally took time in writing this chapter since it's been awhile. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I'm going to start saying special thanks to those who reviewed; for you guys make me smile!"

Chapter 3 Overthrowing the Darkness

It had been a whole week since Namine's attendance was made throughout the Realm of Darkness. The Heartless King bragged about her all the time, his attempts for her affection causing the young witch to be weary over his flattery. She knew though he had good intentions in trying to make her stay in his realm more comfortable; so she didn't mind the attention he profoundly weighed on her.

Namine had met a lot of interesting characters during her stay in the castle, known as _Castle Oblivion_. There was the half-vampire vixen, known as Tifa; the woman stating that the correct term of what she was being a Dhampir. There was also the kappa demon known as Demyx; who is convinced that he has some merman blood in his family in the past. He was quite the musician with his melodic sitar, providing music of leisure throughout the castle.

As of currently, Namine was sitting inside the kitchen with Tifa. The woman had a figure like a Goddess, long black tresses of hair and ruby jewels as her eyes; they reflected her lineage as a vampire.

The kitchen had a homey kind of setting to it, which fitted nicely to Tifa's taste when she was cooking for the king and the other dwellers inside the castle. She was slicing up some vegetables, keeping her dishes good and healthy for all to eat. She saved some blood as her own special sauce to her meals; she needed it time from time to quench her cravings. She actually told Namine that the king liked blood on his meals as well; she comically reassured the girl though that he was no vampire, just had unique tastes.

Namine tried to help the Dhampir maid in her cooking, the woman kindly shunning her away, "Don't worry about this, Lady Namine. I can handle making meals for a golem if I had to." She chuckled heartedly, peeling off some potato skin.

Speaking of golems, Namine discovered Hayner to be a specialist in making such creatures; he was a demon of many skills when enchanting the artificial beings to life. He seemed to be Olette's lover as well, Namine spotting the both of them in intimate and suggestive positions. Roxas had scolded them for commending such acts in front of her, not wanting her virgin eyes to become tainted from such imagery of lust. Namine had corrected him though, saying it doesn't always have to be lust to make two people close, but love as well. The Heartless King was flabbergasted from such information, asking Olette and Tifa such questions in what defined love. Both women found it strange, considering the king's obvious affection for the little flaxen-haired witch.

Roxas had been making frequent visits outside the castle lately though, causing Namine to become concern over his chary behavior. He calmly reassured her though that everything was fine, but she couldn't help to feel the shadows that were plaguing him.

She didn't know why, but ever since that night when he had heed to her aid in comforting her nightmares to rest, they had become closer. She had this feeling with him that she couldn't explain, something familiar and nostalgic; almost like fate or like they had met before.

Namine sat herself down in a chair, a large wooden table covering the center of the room. There were some raggedy seats that were nearby, serving the kitchen as a dining area for the servants. She looked to her left to see Demyx playing on his sitar, streaking his fingers upon the cords with little effort in creating a melody.

She sighed, finding the king's absent to be demoralizing her spirit. Tifa seemed to notice her behavior, "Namine honey, are you thinking about the king?" She giggled when the girl's face erupted to a blood red color, her words expressing of how flustered she was towards the question, "Wh-wha-what!? It-it's-not—nothing—lik—like—tha-that!"

She fiddled with the blue gown Olette had given for her to wear, wrinkling the dress with a tight grip, "I know little about him; how do you expect us to be close after just being in his company for a week?" She shot back respectfully, creating a pout from the embarrassing question.

Tifa squealed lightly, "You're just too adorable to tease!" She embraced the poor girl into her bosoms, taking the breath right out of her. Namine was engulfed between Tifa's large breasts, trying her best to adequately pry the woman off, "Um, Tifa ma'am, I can't…" She turned red from the closeness and awkward position.

They then heard someone come in through the room, causing Tifa to let go of Namine. The platinum blonde took her attention to the door, Tifa and Demyx doing the same. They were surprised to see Goofy and Donald entering the kitchen, the both of them wheezing over their haste.

Tifa spoke, her motherly instincts taking over with concern, "Donald, Goofy, what's wrong?"

Donald tried to be the one to speak first, but was interrupted by Goofy, "Gawrsh! There are some people from the world of light! Hyuck!" Donald glared up at him for taking his words out of his 'beak', "What Goofy was trying to say is, there are two knights from the Realm of Light that wishes to speak with the king."

"But, the king isn't here." Demyx stated punctually, playing some strings on his instrument.

"That's what we told them!" Donald hollered, shaking his fists with irritation.

Tifa sighed with discontent, finding the people from the Realm of Light to be stubborn. Namine studied the people around her to make sense to what was happening. She had some knowledge about the Realm of Light; after all, her world was governed and ruled by the ruler from it. She just never thought that the sovereign from that world to be so acquainted with Roxas to even ask for an audience. The elements they controlled contradicted each other to even meet as one union.

Tifa decided to speak after a moment of contemplation, "Demyx, you go see what they want."

Demyx dropped his sitar in despair, "Me!? Why do I have to do it!? You're sending the wrong guy for this sort of work, Tifa!"

"Just do what you're told, or would you rather answer to the king?" The water demon shook his head hastily, the threat making him dash out the room to follow the orders given to him.

Namine was fascinated by Tifa's persuasion, admiring the woman's headstrong attitude. She turned to Goofy and Donald, her eyes shining with genuineness, "The two of you can escort Lady Namine back to her room." The two misfits nodded and saluted clumsily from their given demands.

"Um, Tifa?" Namine tried to speak up, wondering how serious such an occasion it could be for somebody from the Realm of Light to arrive.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. This is just between the two realms." Tifa smiled pleasantly at the girl, hoping to calm her anxious inquisitiveness. She spoke once more to Goofy and Donald, "I'm going to see if the king has arrived back. Make sure to take Namine back to her room with care."

The mentioned girl stood up from her seat, finding Tifa already making a dash out the door, leaving her cooking to be undone. She approached the duo, Donald smiling up at the girl, "Let's be on our way, Lady Namine."

She nodded at him, following the two out into the hall. While she walked with them she couldn't help but to become curious, "So, does Roxas know the God from the Realm of Light?"

Goofy looked happy to oblige in answering her question, but Donald hit him on the knee before he could. The mummified duck spoke regrettably, "We can't said such private matters to you, Lady Namine. It's best to ask the King yourself before asking such a sensitive topic for us to answer."

She nodded in understanding, but his words only caught her to be more interested towards Roxas's relationship with the ruler of light. She began to slow her pace in following the two, looking back down the hall to make sure the close was clear for her to escape. She gazed back at Donald and Goofy, the both of them continuing their way to her room; Donald scolding Goofy multiple times over something she couldn't make out. They became distracted over their conversation, forgetting all about the girl who they were suppose to escort.

When she found herself to be in the clear, the probing witch carefully took off down the hall, _'I must settle my curiosity over this!'_ She exclaimed to herself, picking her dress up in order to have more leverage to run quicker.

She passed some enchanted mops that were diligently cleaning dust and dirt off the halls. She almost made few encounters with the other residences inside the castle, pinning herself against the wall to avoid in being spotted. She looked over the edge, finding Axel and Larxene to be speaking to one another.

"I don't like this! Why are they here anyway?" Larxene spoke angrily, charging some electricity to slip out of her hands.

Axel had tried to calm her down, his voice thick with cunning pleasantry, "Easy there, wouldn't want you to blow a fuse now." The nymph growled at him savagely, "Why don't you cool down that fire of yours before you burn yourself!" She retorted back, not liking the presence of the light being so close.

Namine slumped and sighed with amusement over the two, but she decided to listen in on their conversation, "What do you think they're here for anyway, Axel?" Larxene asked, crossing her hands roughly upon her chest.

The pyro fiend actually looked perturbed over the situation, "I don't know. But I do know one thing, Roxas isn't going to be happy to see them; considering who they serve." Larxene seemed to agree, "Yeah, I wonder what they want. It's been **years** since somebody came from that disgusting and happy-go-lucky dump." She had a deep hate for the light, submitting herself to the darkness as her true beckoning call and nature.

That's when a man with long cerulean hair and an 'X' that was scarred across his face appeared, his presence overpowering the other two. Namine recognized the man to be Saix, a werewolf who served the Heartless King and kept peace inside the border of the castle. He seemed to be a general of sort, Namine not knowing too much about him since he kept to himself.

"What are you two doing?" He strictly asked, his yellow eyes burning with authority, "Weren't you suppose to keep watch in case his majesty arrived?"

"Oh, don't growl at us, dog boy! We'll get to it!" Larxene snapped heatedly, her green eyes sending daggers at him.

He didn't look amused, "See that you do." He then made his way pass them, his gloomy aura overpowering Namine's senses with her powers. He didn't seem like a bad mad, but his heart did contain a feral and ominous presence; it was probably the animalistic side of him that she felt.

Saix seemed to pick up her scent from the shadows, taking a whiff of the air as he passed by her, "I smell a foul dark stench." Namine felt offended from his words, but she diminished the insult as she was used to it.

He soon vanished down the wide and long hall, the shallow echoing of his steps disappearing. Larxene huffed in annoyance, but Axel shrugged insipidly, "Let's just do what he says before he comes back to bark at us." She blandly nodded, her faced fixed with irritation when following the fire imp down the hall to follow their duties.

Namine sighed with relief, though she didn't know what from. She soon continued her path to where she guessed the guardians of light were. The soft red rug beneath her feet cushioning her steps to be silent, placing her hands on the glass made walls for guidance.

The glass was old, but it was neatly kept polished, causing some of Namine's reflection to appear. It was hazy, but it was enough for her to make out her figure. She found different designs of sculptures to be inside the castle, adding different variety and culture inside the palace. She smiled at the paintings that hung upon the high walls, the dark theme they possessed fitting the mood of the environment. She wasn't afraid of the images though, finding them to be beautiful and artistic. She giggled when she found moogles to be fixing the frames in place, in case they found them to be slanted.

Just as she was about to make a turn down the corridors, she bumped herself into someone. The person admittedly encircled his arms around the petite girl's waist, placing his face between her neck and shoulder. Namine gasped, not being able to see whom the person was from her head being over his shoulder.

When she was about to ask, the person spoke huskily, "I really don't want to see them right now."

Namine's eyes widened with shock, finding the person holding her to be Roxas. She pushed him back, finding a smile to appear on his face, "Roxas, what are…?"

"I wanted to see you." He innocently remarked, causing the girl in his arms to blush madly.

"Stop saying such nonsense!" She bashfully retorted, never believing his words to be true; how could he know what love was when she didn't?

He seemed hurt and displeased by her words, feeling dejected, "I'm sorry, I presume you're not use to taking such compliments."

She deflated a sigh of remorse, "It's not what you may think…it's just…I just find it hard to believe in your words when you supposedly possess no heart." She looked up at him, her eyes becoming glazed with moist. She scolded herself for sounding so harsh and blunt, finding their conversation to be awkward. It just bothered her of how close they were becoming, never feeling such a bond like this before; other than her close relations with her sister and fiancé.

"I imagine you are talking about these visitors from the Realm of Light?" She quickly changed the subject from his first choice of words.

He went along with answering her question, "Yes, I'm just forced to compensate to their ruler; seeing as I have no choice." He bitterly remarked, glaring at nothing in particular.

"What do you mean?" Namine hoped for some more answers, but only received a smile from the young heir.

"Such matters will be discussed another time; I promise you." He amiably spoke, not getting enough of her tenderness and questioning notions.

A feminine voice soon penetrated through their personal duet bubble, shattering their illusion of being the only two people who existed, "Sire! There you are!"

"Dammit…" Roxas cussed under his breath, turning a forced smile at Tifa, his eyes blaring gold, "Tifa, what is it?"

She placed her fists on her well-defined hourglass and womanly hips, "You know as well as I do why I'm here. Terra and Aqua are running out of patience. If you keep this up, they'll be bringing _him_ over next time for a meeting." He cringed from the idea, wishing to avoid such confrontations.

He ruffled the back of his head, turning his attention to the oblivious young witch. He really didn't want to part with her, containing unstoppable thoughts of her as she streamed and hinder his senses. The darkness in him that was once controlled and caged was now running wild and frantic for her touch to tame him.

He stared down at her, craving for her to stop the madness she was casting on him, "Namine…" She quickly looked at him, her big and dazzling sapphire eyes halting his pulse, "Would you care to accompany me?" Tifa seemed to raise her eyebrows in amusement towards Roxas's innocent proposal; she wondered how such a ruler could act so naïve towards his feelings.

Namine seemed stunned from the invitation, her kind soul being a curse; it also didn't help the fact that Roxas kept placing her under a spell under his dark azure eyes, "Um, I wouldn't mind." She meekly replied, bowing her down to hide her rising blush.

He nodded with approval, taking his courtesy back on Tifa, "I guess we shouldn't let our guests wait any longer; lead the way, Tifa." The Dhampir nodded and respectfully bowed to the dark king, turning herself around and leading both blondes down the hall.

Roxas stuck his arm out to Namine, who gradually looped her own slender arm around his. They held a steady pace together, making it seem like Roxas was courting her, which in someway, he was.

They made it to the grand entrance of the castle, Roxas spotting Terra and Aqua at the center of the hall. He tightened his hold on Namine, making the girl quite concern over his tense action.

Tifa approached the two knights of light first, "I present to you King Roxas of the Realm of Darkness; and accompanying him is Lady Namine." She explained, turning and bowing to Roxas, "I'll be taking my leave, Sire." She left the area, finding the conversation to be a private one between the two realms.

Terra was the first to notice Namine when they entered the lobby, sensing an ominous aura about her, "Namine is it? What are you exactly? You don't seem to be a original residence in this world?" He became suspicious about the girl; she didn't seem to be from either of their worlds, but he did sense darkness locked up inside her.

"She is currently a guest in my castle. She is none of your concerns." Roxas stated harshly, admitting a low growl from Terra's accusation.

Namine kept silent, but she always did speak when spoken to, "Yes, I'm Namine. If you are referring to the powers that were given to me by birth, I can't really explain it myself of what I am."

"Seems to me you possess dark powers, but in someway; you have good intentions of light within your heart." Aqua stated kindly, her expression not as mere intimidating as her comrade.

Namine felt pleased with her words, taking them as compliments. Terra though was still wry over the situation of what the girl was, finding Aqua's kindness to be a weakness of hers.

Roxas felt disturbed over the conversation they were putting themselves in, finding himself becoming impatient over the two guests visit, "I hope you haven't come here just to study Namine. What are your reasons for coming to my realm?"

Aqua swiftly jumped to the matter, "We're here over the matters of darkness that has been leaking out into other worlds lately. Your brother, ruler of the Realm of Light is curious and troubled by this; regarding your law here. It seems there is a chance of mutiny becoming involved of others that hold the power of darkness that wishes to overthrown you." Namine became shocked over the news. She also couldn't believe that Roxas was actually related to the God of Light, _'Brother?'_

Roxas had a vex expression on his face, he had hoped to avoid sharing such information to Namine; he was never proud of having the God of Light as an older twin brother.

"Yes, I'm very aware of the disorder we're having lately; but let me explain something to you and my dear brother." He stared down at them, "Darkness is born within peoples' hearts. It's over their weaknesses as humans that caused darkness to be born; I just exist to maintain it. So, if there is darkness corrupting the worlds protected by the Realm of Light, it is not my duty but my brother's to handle it."

"That may be so, but it is still your responsibility to eliminate such corruption from spreading." Terra pointed back.

"So, you expect me to control their hearts? Don't make me laugh; even _I _don't hold such power to do such a thing." He grinned, his eyes brimming like fire, "If my brother just sent you two to annoy me, he did a pretty good job in wasting my time."

Aqua obviously became upset from his words, scolding Roxas over his negligence, "Roxas, you obviously don't know how serious this is! Your brother needs your aid to preserve order back between the worlds of light and darkness. Can't you just look pass your stubbornness and reserve your hate towards the light?" Terra placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her emotions, easing his own words in, "You may not notice, but things are getting out of hand. Surely, your weakness will be brought to light and those who wish to destroy you will take advantage of that. We may be overrun by the power of darkness that is deep within our hearts before we even know it if you don't reply to your brother's wishes."

Roxas laughed aloud, finding everything to be ridiculous, "Just listening to you guys remind me how much I hate the light; all you think about is your own selfishness. You're talking to me, the Heartless King. You dare question my decree?" His eyes pulsed dangerously, actually feeling insulted.

Namine found she couldn't stand being quiet any longer, "Roxas, you should really help your brother." Everyone turned towards the girl, becoming quite shocked in hearing her voice sound so poised and strong.

"What?" He questioned, his eyes shifting to a more serene blue when looking at her. Terra and Aqua actually seemed curious about the girl, noticing the control she somehow held on Roxas when he focused on her.

"You shouldn't turn down someone who is family; if you do, you'll just end up being alone." Namine became downcast, thoughts of her only family probably dying with her not by her side.

Roxas seemed to sense the disturbance that was in Namine's mind, taking his hand and lifting her chin up to look at him, "Namine…" Her eyes shined from her inner sorrow, but she silently begged Roxas to sense her plea; she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone like she was.

Before he could say anything, Demyx barged into the quiet hall in a frantic panic. Everyone turned to the somewhat merman/kappa, finding his exterior idiom to be of argent.

"Lord Roxas, it's Hades again! He's attacking the outside gates of the castle with Cerberus!" He cried out, panting uncontrollably and slumping his upper body forward to clap a hand to his chest, in order to calm his racing heart.

Roxas muttered with a snarl, instinctively pulling Namine close to him, "Dammit, him again? When is he going to learn?" His eyes burned back to their natural gold, creating his features to be more dark and demonic, "I'm sending him back to hell where he belongs." He turned to Namine, his eyes slightly going back to their piercing blue, "Namine, you stay here with Demyx." The girl was about to protest, but he ignored her as he turned to Terra and Aqua, "If you two want me to prove I'm capable enough of ruling my own kingdom of darkness, then follow me."

He dashed pass the two, making them follow after him. They pulled out their weapons, which oddly enough, looked like keys. Roxas did the same, but his was demonic looking, no traces of any other color but black on it; it had a chain of a crown though at the end, presenting his royalty.

Namine tried to go after him, her powers sensing the cruel heart from outside; she was stopped though by Demyx. He latched onto her arm shaking his head slowly at her, "It's too dangerous; just wait until he returns."

She was getting anxious though, not liking the odds of things from pressure that was surrounding and crushing her heart, _'Roxas…'_

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "God, I hate this chapter. I'm really not proud of it, but I guess it would have to do. I left a cliffhanger though, so that might perk some interest for you guys. If you're wondering what keyblade Roxas pulled out, it was the Oblivion. To sum up things between Namine and Roxas though; Roxas is basically unaware that what he's feeling for Namine is love, but doesn't know what it is to really confirm it. Namine can't sense Roxas's heart with her powers, which makes her in doubt of him actually having feelings for her. Plus, the girl hasn't been loved by anyone before, so to her, it's too hard to believe. But does she love him? Well, she sure does worry about him a lot to start thinking she might be falling for him; but who knows? Anyway, sorry if this took awhile guys; too much fanfictions and real life. You guys know what to do! Please leave a review; it will make me so happy to know you liked it! I shall give you Namixas cookies if you do!"

Sora: "Kiome-Yasha would like to give special thanks to last chapter's reviewers: _Shadowofthenightxx, Chococrepes, AonAllstars, Ookami567, DamnBlackHeart, Antiyaoifan, Silentmusic16, Dark Cemone, GoldLugers267, Swanna, HeartlessBuggy, NinjaSheik, KeytoDestiny, Kingdom~Sky, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows._ Thanks for all the support and reviews everyone! We hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!"


	5. Let the Darkness Cry

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "I thank _Idiotique_ for getting me through in updating this, if not, I didn't know when I would. She helped me a lot in getting through my slump in my fanfictions; I thank her a lot for this. I need the support with the life I've been having lately. Also, I give thanks to _Iris the Goddess of Rainbow _as well for the support; thank you guys. And now for the next chapter of Whispers in the Dark; hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one being so lousy."

Chapter 4 Let the Darkness Cry

"Demyx, please, you must let me go and help them!" Namine pleaded, bracing her arms close to her chest. Her powers were going haywire, the darkness engulfing her senses to become numb and wry over its overpowering mist. She had a bad feeling about it, like there was something more to this darkness that was surrounding them, like there was something lurking in the shadows.

Demyx shook his head, his face masking determination, "I can't allow that! If I do, I surely will be punished by our master!" He shivered from the thought, not liking the idea of seeing Roxas angry with him for letting his precious Namine out of his sight.

She quivered, her mind trying to concentrate on what was going outside by their hearts' frequencies. She trembled and her eyes opened widely when she felt a disturbance come from Roxas, something she didn't expect to feel.

She turned to Demyx in alarm, "Please, Demyx!" He shook his head stubbornly, denying her wishes.

Namine clenched her teeth, meditating her powers over to Demyx. The kappa demon felt her powers enter through him, his heart beating and echoing through his ears. He felt darkness from her powers as it came to life, corrupting him to kneel down to the ground. Namine was shocked by the result, stepping back and trying her best to stop her powers from consuming and destroying Demyx's heart.

"What…is this?" He spoke out, falling over and becoming unconscious.

"Demyx!" Namine dashed over to him, trying her best to wake him back up, "Please, wake up!" She cried out, not understanding what just happened.

She began to shiver, fearing over what her powers had done to the water musician. She fell back, her eyes shivering in fright. She gripped her head, her body glowing from the darkness she absorbed and released, "What did I…what did I do?" She gulped silently, sweat pouring down her face from her terror.

She heard footsteps nearby, she turned to see Axel, Larxene and Saix, the three of them looking at her with great dread and shock.

Namine tried to create an alibi, "I didn't mean to, my powers…" She couldn't finish, not even being sure if her explanation would be enough to prove her innocence. She soon remembered Roxas and the others, "Roxas! He's fighting outside! We must help them! I could feel the darkness…" She picked herself up, startling Larxene and Axel to go after her as she took off to the gates of the castle.

Saix stood where he was, taking his time in walking down the steps of the hall. He walked over to Demyx's unconscious form, bringing himself down to inspect the young demon's body. He felt Namine's aura and scent on him of her witchcraft, becoming uncertain of letting her stay at the castle any longer. To him, she seemed to be nothing more than a threat to the Heartless King; for what reason, he did not know.

"Just, what is she?" He asked aloud, gazing up to the empty area where Namine, Axel and Larxene had taken off. He deeply growled under his breath, not liking the smell that was spreading in their realm since the girl entered it.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Roxas flipped back as the middle head of Cerberus came at him, its fangs wet and slimy from saliva. It hungered to take a bite out of the Heartless King, the other two heads chopping away after him. From his diversion, Terra and Aqua attacked from behind, taking their aim on the two heads from the side. They bashed their keyblades on the beast, pinning them down to the ground with great force. In the distance, Hades growled in frustration, the blue flames that surrounded his body shifting to a bloody rage of red.

Roxas took this opportunity to dash underneath the large dog's body, gliding himself underneath the beast before it could fall from Terra and Aqua's attack. His eyes burned yellow, anticipating his attack as vapors of darkness whipped around him at the edge of his long cloak. He drew Oblivion back, his darkness covering the blade to enlarge an aura around it.

"Hades, you won't receive any mercy from me. I'm sending you back to the hellhole you came from." He spoke sinisterly and enigmatically, bringing his keyblade forward, almost like a whip.

Hades snickered, though he snarled at the Heartless King, "I'm going to overthrown you, kiddo! Your rule in this realm has longed expired!" He shot bursts of red flames out of his arms, creating a long road of fire.

Roxas skillfully avoided the spell, skimming through the flames with his own energy of darkness, repelling the flames to spread around in a full circle. The flames scorched the area, burning everything to a crisp. Hades scoffed at this mishap, shooting balls of flames at the hooded blonde, but it did little to slow down Roxas's pursuit towards him.

When Cerberus sensed his master to be in danger, he quickly got up, launching Terra and Aqua back and whipping his tale at Roxas. The tail collided against the blonde's side, sending him to fly off to the side and collide into a large tree. The impact was so strong from the velocity that the tree crumbled and fell as the young ruler crashed into it.

Roxas grunted and snarled in pain, laying himself still on the large trunk. Terra took action from this, jumping on top of Cerberus; but he soon became alarmed when he saw Aqua going after Hades, "Aqua! Don't be a fool! You can't take him on by yourself!"

"He must be stopped!" She retorted, leaping forward and bringing her keyblade up to attack. Hades saw this though, calling forth flames from underground and hitting the female warrior underneath.

Aqua yelped out in pain, her right arm becoming burned from the attack. She dropped her keyblade, her body harshly hitting the ground. She coughed and gripped at her burnt arm, crying out in pain from the scars.

"AQUA!" Terra shouted in agony, letting out a frustrated growl and hitting Cerberus at the center of his back. He called forth his element of earth, hitting the canine at multiple sides.

He fell to the ground, sliding over to her and picking up her fragile form. He winced when she cried from the motion, finding her injury to be serious, "Aqua, hang in there!" He began to cast Curaga on her, never noticing the enemy's approaching form.

Cerberus shook from the attack that Terra inflicted on him, letting out a snarl while picking up the scent of his prey. He turned to where the pair was, galloping over towards them with his fangs at the ready. Terra gasped in distress from the incoming assault, having no time in defending himself or Aqua.

Hades laughed with merriment, finding sweet victory over the battle. He became appalled though when he heard his pet let out a cry of pain. He looked over, spotting Roxas to be back on his feet, his keyblade drawing out blood from the guardian's chest.

He turned over his shoulder to look at the knights of light, "Hurry up and heal her!" He took his attention back on the howling beast, becoming shocked in seeing the canine's paw coming right at him. He stood his ground, protecting the two behind him as the foot came down on him. He brought his keyblade up, trying his best to keep the canine's paw from pressing down on him. He was struggling though, his body squatting down from the heavy weight and gravity.

His eyes widened though when he heard someone call out to him, "Roxas!" He whisked his face to the side, finding the source of the voice to be from the young platinum witch.

"Namine? What are you…?" He winced as Cerberus's paw continued to press down on him.

"Stop hurting him!" She shouted, her powers vibrating out of her, letting out a wavelength of her powers at the beast. It gripped the animal's heart, causing it to pull back and thrash about. Namine had complete control of its heart without even realizing it, her body becoming hot as it drained in the monster's darkness. The three-headed dog fell to the ground, falling over like a lumped corpse, "What did I?" She found the guardian of hell's gate to be still breathing, but she felt a form of energy soar right through her, filling up her insides with tremendous heat.

Hades seemed to notice her presence, finding the girl to be a nuisance. He geared over at the girl, playing with some strings of flames at the edge of his lanky fingertips, "Now, now, sweetie. A girl like you shouldn't mettle with such DARKNESS!" He burst with red fury, his eyes bulging out with extreme anger of being interrupted.

Namine gasped in fright, finding the man to come right at her, erupting flames to come right out of his arms. Roxas growled fiercely, running towards Namine and shielding her away from the attack, his darkness creating a barrier around them. He was able to repel the fire, snarling dangerously as he focused his eyes at Hades, "How _**dare**_ you?" He asked dangerously, holding Namine tightly to him.

He turned over at the girl, "Are you alright, Namine?" His eyes were blue when he focused on her, "Yes, but why did you?" She spoke meekly, "You could have gotten hurt from protecting me!" She yelled at him, shocking them both, "I came to save you, not the other way around!" She declared desperately, her body trembling slightly.

Roxas grinned at her, "Namine…" He was so captivated with her, but he then remembered the bastard who had almost tried to hurt her.

While gripping the Oblivion tightly in his hand, he turned over to Hades, glaring at him with an intense look that demanded redemption for such treason. He gave Namine a soft look, "I promise, my dear Namine; I shall protect you with my life."

The flaxen-haired blonde was stunned from such declaration; never having the chance to reply as he was already making his way to the hellish being, "Roxas…why do you say such things…?" She questioned aloud, not understanding 'this' connection between them; it seemed like there was a thread that was wrapping itself around them, but she didn't find any good vibe from it.

She was soon interrupted by her thoughts though when Axel came to her side, "Lady Namine!" She turned to him, "Axel!"

"I'm glad to see you're safe." He spoke kindly, giving her a friendly smile that looked bazaar to see on his face, "It seems like you were really worried for the master." He teased at her, "And it would seem like the feeling was mutual."

"Don't be ridiculous." She replied submissively, her heart beating so fast that she couldn't control the blood from rushing to her face. She resisted succumbing to it though, "As if someone would truly cherish me in such a way…" Axel looked at the girl with sympathy, "Lady Namine…"

"Axel!" They both turned to see Larxene heading their way, Cerberus right on her tail, "Get this damn mutt off my back, you bastard!"

"Anything you say, nymph." He retorted smugly, taking his gaze back on Namine, "I suggest you tend to those two over there." He motioned over at Aqua and Terra.

The young witch nodded, "Agreed." She jumped up from the ground, taking off towards the pair. The fire demon grinned over at the girl, finding her spirit to be a strong one; but not as stubbornly annoying as a certain blonde nymph who was still struggling against a three-headed canine.

"Axel!"

"Geez, I'm coming." He complaint lazily, bringing out his chakrams as he spread fire around him, "I'll show you how to really _**burn**_, baby!" He dashed forward, leaping over Larxene's body and blasting great immense of fire into the guardian's eyes. He was able to stun and blind the beast, giving Larxene enough time to send bolts of thunder from above.

The both of them were able to bring the monster down, finding it to be exhausted to fight any longer against them. Larxene grinned wickedly with triumph, Axel only chuckling lowly with disappointment over the challenge.

Roxas sensed that they have stopped the beast and knew that they had won the battle. He slowly made his way to Hades who was beginning to panic, "I wonder what you'll do now without your precious pet, _**Hades**_." Roxas snarled viciously over the name, finding his anger begin to rise from the recent attack he had almost inflicted on Namine. His eyes burned into a wicked orange, covering over the yellow like wild fire.

Hades tried to reason with the Realm of Darkness's ruler, doing his best to bargain with him, "Kid, come on, let's just forget this ever happened. I was only toying with ya. Why don't we make a deal, come on, what do you say?" He had a nervous smile, doing his best to convince the boiling Heartless King, finding the heat of his stare to be hotter than his own body.

"You attacked someone who I consider precious to me; do you really think I can forgive you that easily? Not to mention defying my rule; there is no mercy for you." The young blonde declared coldly, his blade subtracting darkness from within his empty heart.

Namine felt the sensation of his darkness, the element engulfing her to become engrossed by it as it penetrated her body. She felt like she was sucking up his energy, letting out a moan from the pressure it gave. She soon heard a voice, a voice she did not recognize at all.

'_Yes, my dear; swallow in his darkness and become one with it.'_

The girl became alarmed and frantic, gripping her chest tightly, _'What is this? It hurts…'_

Terra noticed Namine's strange behavior, becoming wry over the sight of her trembling form. He saw her eyes become hollow before fainting to the ground, "Miss Namine!" He shouted, but she did not wake up.

Axel and Larxene spotted this, rushing over towards the girl with great distress and panic. Everyone became concern, looking over at Roxas who was still unaware.

"My darkness rejects you from here." He spoke with a dead tone, slashing forward at Hades with the Oblivion. The fire-covered man was able to dodge the attack though, calling forth a carriage from the sky; horse demons with wings and blood red eyes carrying the carriage towards him.

He jumped onboard, whistling Cerberus to get up, "Sorry, kid. Maybe next time you can teach me a lesson!" The dog struggled to get up, taking off into the woods to follow its owner as he fled from the area, leaving only remains of ember that began to dim.

Roxas quickly turned to the others, becoming shock when he saw Namine unconscious in Axel's arms. He ran over to them, taking the girl away from his most trustful servant, "Namine!" He looked up at the others in alarm, "What happened!" His eyes blared yellow, becoming frustrated and anxious for answers.

Axel tried to calm him down, "I'm not quite sure, she just fainted all of a sudden." He looked down at the girl, finding sweat to appear on her face as she began to heave heavily in her sleep. Roxas wiped the perspiration away, feeling her skin to be hot and moist under his hands.

Soon Terra decided to speak over the situation; "She seemed to be struggling with herself before she collapsed. It looked as if something was choking her." Roxas and the others jumped to look at him, their faces becoming solemn from the information.

Roxas tensed and tightened his hold on Namine's body, looking down at the girl with great concern, "My sweet Namine…." Terra was left speechless from the endearment the Heartless King gave to the girl; he wasn't quite sure how to define it, but it was definitely something to report back to Lord Ven about. Roxas didn't love people so easily; he hated his own brother! How can one little witch who had the power to read and control people's hearts make him heel to such an emotion? He was definitely unnerved by it.

"Roxas." Terra spoke out to the Heartless King, taking his attention on him than on the girl's sleeping form.

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed when he asked; he already knew what he was about to say.

While still holding Aqua in his arms, Terra spoke incurably, "Judging what we've witnessed tonight, you know what you see is the truth." The young king glared at the man, "You must let us aid you, things are getting worse. The outcome you have seen must have made you realized this?" He asked hopefully, looking down at Aqua who also agreed.

Roxas snarled, turning away from them in disgust, "I'm not willing to admit such a defeat just yet." He growled over at them, his fangs glistening under the opening moonlight, "I've won this battle, there's no need to have my brother's help." He quickly got up from the ground, carefully holding Namine close to him as he pulled her up bridal style, "Let us return to the castle. I don't want to leave Namine in this cold atmosphere any longer."

"Roxas!" Terra called after him, the Heartless King ignoring his cry as Axel and Larxene followed after him.

The male knight cuffed quietly to himself, his body trembling with aggravation towards the young lord of darkness's attitude. He became calm though when he felt someone grip at his shirt. He looked down at Aqua's face, finding the color of water in her eyes to be tranquil to his own dark ones, "Terra…" She whispered softly, hoping he could understand how she felt.

"I know." He confirmed her feelings, mimicking Roxas's hold on Namine with Aqua, "I'm not giving up quite yet, there's definitely something foul going on around here; it couldn't be a coincidence."

Aqua looked down at her chest, hiding her blush from the Terra as his extensive arms held her close to him. She tried to ignore the heat on her face, speaking up softly, "That girl, I'm also concern about her as well…there's definitely something..._off_ about her."

Terra nodded with agreement, following after the four ahead, "And I'm determine to find out." Both knights made their way back to Castle Oblivion, the girl known as Namine perking their interest to stay for the night.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Namine felt something wet and cold being placed on her forehead, relieving the heat that was covering her body to sweat. She kept her eyes closed though, listening in on the conversation as the darkness kept her relax and cool.

"Like that?" She recognized the person to be Roxas, the king sounding unsure and nervous; something she didn't quite expect to hear, considering how confident he was most of the time.

"Yes, Master Roxas. Just like that, but be gentle!" It was Olette, warning Roxas as he began to dap the wet towel over her face.

"She looks so peaceful, like a wounded angel basking in the darkness." Namine didn't know what he was about to do, but she got a clear idea when she heard Olette squeak out in alarm, "Lord Roxas! What are you thinking? You can't seek intimacy with her when she's asleep!" Namine blushed deeply from the comment, leaving Roxas's motive to be a mystery.

She decided to wake up at this time, spotting Olette and Roxas to be next to her by the bed. She was surprised to say the least though when she found Saix in the room as well, examining her with an intense look.

The girl didn't get the chance to ponder as she was already bombarded with questions, "Namine, are you alright?" She looked at Roxas, finding the young man's face to be anxious and worried. She nodded, placing her hands on her lap, "I'm fine…"

"What happened, Lady Namine?" Olette soon asked after, making the girl believe that she was told of the events that had taken place not too long ago.

She gripped her head, trying to recall the voice she heard, "I'm not sure…" She tried to concentrate, only finding herself to be getting a headache. She winced, Roxas coming to her aid right away as he gripped her shoulders, "Namine, you must rest. We'll talk about this when you're feeling better."

She gave him a grim look, becoming confused over the recent activities that have been going on. She didn't expect any of this to happen when she was chased out of her home. It seemed like she was cursed or something, that's when she remembered about Demyx.

She looked over at Saix, remembering his presence when she had woken up, "How's Demyx?" They all turned to the man, his expression remaining solemn, "He's fine for the time being, it would seem like he would live."

"What happened with Demyx?" Roxas asked, finding himself to be out of the loop.

"I…I…." Namine tried to explain, not wanting Roxas to think badly of her; not when he had been treating her so kindly.

"It's nothing to be concern about for the moment." Saix spoke for her, "It just seems that under the influence of Namine's powers, Demyx had taken a negative effect from it."

"And I wasn't informed about this?" Roxas asked, his expression becoming serious; something Namine feared.

"Well, with you being so engrossed by our young guest; I would have thought you be not concern by such matters."

"Nonsense." Roxas declared, taking his attention back on the angelic witch, "Namine; is what Saix said to be true?"

The girl nodded meekly, fearing what he might say, "Yes, but you must believe me when I say that I didn't mean for such a thing to occur!" Roxas smirked, calming the girl down by pressing the palm of his hand upon her cheek, "I'm not upset by the revelation, dear one. I'm sure there's an explanation to all this; you just haven't been able to control your powers is all. We'll find a proper way to control them soon." He then winked at her, causing the girl to flush deeply.

He helped settled herself down on the bed, brushing his fingertips across her warm cheeks. He looked over at Olette, "Take care of her for me." She nodded, bowing down at him while she took out a healing potion from a tray she had beside her.

He soon turned towards Saix who opened the door for them to make their leave. He looked back at Namine, the platinum blonde already beginning to drift back to sleep. He smiled sweetly at her, but was shook out of his thoughts when he heard Saix gesture a sound at him. They both exited the room, taking their private conversation out into the hallway.

He wasn't surprised to see Terra and Aqua on the other side, the female warrior already healed and treated from their battle with Hades.

"I'm guessing this is regarding over Namine?" Roxas asked, reading their faces easily, noticing how the light was always predictable.

"That girl possesses powers we have never seen before. The way she was reacting in the battlefield wasn't normal." Terra confined to him, becoming distressed over the matter they were in.

"I'm very aware the mysteries of Namine's clairvoyance, it's the reason why she was banished from her homeland in the first place, after all; a world I believe belonging to the light." Roxas snidely remarked, revealing his fangs.

"She was known to be a witch in her world, was she not? I was told about this from your servants known as Axel and Larxene." Aqua spoke carefully, not wanting to anger the young Heartless King, seeing as Namine was a sore topic for him.

"She can't be ignored, we must keep a watchful eye on her; not much is known about her past after all. After what she did to Demyx, who knows what else she can do." Saix sternly replied, trying his best to reason with his lord.

"It was an accident!" Roxas declared angrily, causing the others to flinch slightly from his uproar, "She's a guest here, and she will be treated as one! I…" He didn't wanted to mention to the others how he had known the girl since she was very small, not knowing how they would react to such information, "I just want her to feel at home, better than what she was given with." He spoke lowly, his eyes burning like the sun, "This ends our discussion." And that was that, the conversation was over and dealt with.

He turned to the pair once more, "I'm predicting you'll be staying over for the night."

"Try a week." Terra replied cunningly, "We're still not giving up on our original motive and issue."

Roxas waved his hand at him with boredom, "Do as you like, you'll see soon that it is futile." Aqua made a resisting sound, wanting to believe they could change his mind in due time.

The two remained silent, Roxas giving them a sly smile, "I'm sure one of my servants have given you a room by now. Why don't you rest up and we can discuss this another time, we've have been through a lot today." They reluctantly nodded, the older knight looking as if he wanted to say more, but soon hesitated as he followed after his partner down the hall.

Both Roxas and Saix stared off after them until they were invisible to see any longer. The dark king spoke suddenly, "Saix…"

The berserker wolf looked down at his master, "Go and check on Demyx, detail any further updates over his condition. When you're done with that, I want you to scout the area around the castle for any more intruders; now." The man stood silent, nodding from the request as Roxas disappeared inside a black vortex.

The tall baby blue-haired demon stood where he was, the moonlight from outside clouding the halls, making the scenery look haunted. He heard a crow squawk from outside, turning to look at it as it bounced left to right on the branch where it perched. He glared at the bird, finding something off about it and ominous; he always had a knack of sensing these types of things.

The jet-black bird shrieked at him once more before it launched itself off the tree branch, scattering bits of snow to fall. The bird took off to the sky, flapping its wings towards some destination that was left anonymous to the General.

Saix sneered after the bird, finding its watchful gaze from before to be unsettling to their future. The glistening stars from outside blinked out one by one, the shredding clouds of grey washing over them to rest for the night.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The dark crow flew diligently across the frost bitten sky from the Realm of Darkness, entering the deepest depths of the world. The winds howled, striking fear in the hearts of those who dared to enter the forbidden domain. The crow harked once more into the dead night, messaging its master that it was nearby.

It soon began to descend, catching notice of its owner inside a broken down castle's tower. It carefully flew down, bringing itself up before landing carefully and smoothly on its master's long and slender green hand. The hand belonged to a female, known as the Mistress of all evil…Maleficent.

She petted her pet lovingly, a grin spreading on her lips, "Ah, my pet, come to bring me news on my child, have you? I felt her recently, surely she is doing well?" The crow harked lightly, its mistress understanding very well what it was confining to her.

She chuckled with a soft hum, becoming pleased with the news she was given with, "I see, my plan seems to be working. After waiting for sixteen years, everything will finally come into play. Hades has done me well in attacking the Heartless King's fortress; he followed through with our arrangement perfectly. Soon, very soon, the lord of darkness will be nothing more than a black flame; ready to be snuffed out."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "FINALLY! I suck at life for holding this off for so long! Blame college everyone; that's your enemy! Hope you enjoyed this! I feel like this was better than the last chapter, which I hope you guys agree as well. Don't forget to review! It makes me happy and warm inside when you guys leave supportive reviews!"

Sora: "Special thanks to: _Void, ShamanMarco, AonAllstars, Kingdom~Sky, DamnBlackHeart, GoldLugers267, Antiyaoifan, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, KeytoDestiny, Swanna, Silentmusic16_. Thanks for all the support guys! Keep on reading and reviewing!"


	6. Attend the Night

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "I am back in continuing this story just like I promised! :D And omg, after two years too! XD; But after reading and looking back at the previous chapters, I realized how much I HATE it! So there will be some changes from my original plot from here on out, but I promise, it's for the best! I plan to make this story as romantic, sexy, entertaining, and interesting as I can. Personally, I think I was bothered by Roxas's personality the most in the previous chapters. He seemed TOO OOC to me, so I will make him more in character. Don't worry though! He'll still be flirty and sexy ;D, just in his own style ;w;. Now onward to the next Kiome-Yasha RokuNami adventure!"

Chapter 5 Attend the Night

Roxas paced back and forth inside his room, reading the instructions to his invitation thoroughly with confusion. His eyes squinted and shifted across the letter, inspecting each word oddly.

"It says I have to bring a guest." He announced suddenly with uneasiness.

Saix stood by the entrance and lifted his eyebrow comically with seriousness, "That is what's to be expected sometimes when invited to a wedding, my Lord."

Roxas glowered at him, "I know what the ceremony is about." He defended with slight annoyance.

The werewolf gruffly cleared his throat, "Well, not like you can ignore King Mog's invitation. The moogle race is part of your territory and responsibility."

"Yes…I'm aware of that." He scoffed irritably and scratched the side of his head.

Saix continued speaking in a parental tone, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"I have to invite a guest…" He reminded rather quietly with a blush.

"And...?"

"…"

"Are you actually telling me, that you; Lord of the realm of Darkness, is actually afraid to escort a young female to such an event?" He stated respectfully without much of a reaction.

The Heartless King looked away shamefully with humiliation, "Well, I'm usually on my own on such errands. I just don't see why, out of all times, they expect me to have somebody in mind in taking with me."

The General examined his Master with fixed concentration, "Well, for about a few weeks now, my Lord. News of your young guest has traveled very far within our realm."

"And it's already assumed, that I have some sort of infatuation with her?"

"Well, you made it obvious in several occasions already, that you hold some type of attraction to her." He stated firmly, "To the point I think it might endanger your very appearance."

A deep frowned developed over the blonde's face.

"I don't find such accusations very amusing to my rule, Saix." He replied with a stern tone.

"Forgive me, my Lord. It's only rumors and strict observation. I'm only performing my duties to you in order to keep our realm secured."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would stop worrying over it." He turned his head with a bitter expression on his face, "It's bad enough that I have Aqua and Terra on my back, I don't need you turning against me and my judgments either."

He bowed respectfully, "Once more, please forgive me."

He waved his hand and dismissed his concerns, "Never mind. My relationship with Namine is of no importance to you or anyone else, just mine. I don't even know what it is that I'm feeling when I'm around her, so I don't need your theories."

"Then if I may…" He beseeched quietly with mild interest, "…Why not go and ask the young lady to join you then?"

He bit his lip and stubbornly fought back the blush that wanted to emerge from his cheeks, "It would be rude not to…but…she's still healing, is she not?"

"Her condition isn't worse than what Demyx had endured." He safely added.

Roxas turned his attention back at the fierce warrior, "How is he by the way?"

"Still slowly recovering, but it would seem like the half-breed would live."

"Good…" He felt relieved by the information, "…I guess all that's left is to see if she'll accept my offer."

"I'm sure she won't refuse, considering it's the least she can do to make herself useful to his highness."

Roxas decided not to make a remark towards his comment, "I shall be taking my leave then, you take care of things around here in the meantime for me, Saix."

He nodded silently, "As you wish, my Lord."

The younger Master opened a dark vortex in front of him, finding it to be easier to travel inside the castle.

Before he could step inside the portal, Saix spoke up firmly with concern, "A word of caution, Roxas." He used his real name in order to emphasis the gravity of his fears.

He spoke intently, "Don't get too comfortable with her. It may as well be your downfall if you do."

Roxas held no response towards his warning. If such a fate existed, then so be it, he would gladly accept it. He entered the negative abyss, already sealing his decision.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Terra watched carefully around the corner, keeping his eyes focused on the door that held the witch. After already spending a few nights at Castle Oblivion, he still was left paranoid towards her presence. Aqua had long left him to his devices and strategy, not wanting any part of it. She was too amused by the residences inside the castle, taking the opportunity to get to know them. She had deemed Namine innocent in her eyes, expecting no danger from the girl. Unlike her partner though, he was left to ponder on his own source of theories.

He held dedication towards his investigation, preparing for anything that might go wrong. There was once a time when both realms were in balance, but that was the age of the previous rulers. Now, Ventus and Roxas were the only two that remained. They were young, but somehow, they managed to adapt to their duties quickly. Although with the arrival of the girl, it seemed like human attachment was not left immune as he thought it was to the monarch of darkness. Terra could only pray that Ven wouldn't fall victim to such temptations. Luckily, he had faith in the other twin, even if he was naïve.

The brunette leaped back from his post when he saw a familiar shadow break through the hallway. He leaned closely to see who it was, enthralled to see Roxas there. The blond seemed nervous, examining the door closely with anticipation. He straightened his jacket and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

Not long, Olette appeared and opened the door by just a crack, "Oh my Lord, such a pleasure to see you here. Are you here to check up on, Lady Namine?"

He clumsily coughed into his hand, "Um…yes…there's a favor I wish to ask of her. I pray she is doing well?"

She nodded happily with reassurance, "Oh yes, much better." She held out the door to pass through it before closing it behind her, "Actually, she just got up from her nap. So if you wish to speak to her, you can." She winked at him suggestively, "I heard you received an invitation to a rather formal engagement; so best not to be shy."

His eyes scurried over to the ceiling, "If you can, try selecting a dress for her to be comfortable in for the occasion…I'm hoping she won't deny my request."

"Well…" She tilted her head over her shoulder thoughtfully, "…Just try not to be a brute about it. You do have a tendency in acting reckless in your words when you do."

He sulked at her, becoming defensive, "I have you know, I can be a gentlemen when I need to." He remarked brazenly.

She giggled lightly, "I know you can…just remember, she is a young lady. So don't act like a child either."

There was hint of murder in his voice, "Olette…"

She giggled and quickly fled down the hallway, "I shall be on my way then to fetch Miss Namine's dress!"

Roxas followed his gaze after her.

"See that you do…" He muttered scornfully.

When she turned the corner and vanished, he sighed heavily with exhaustion, "Honestly…what am I to do?" He closed his eyes for a moment, "I know you're there, Terra." He turned his head over to where the knight was hiding, his eyes burning intensely like fire.

"So, you sensed my presence, did you?" He walked out from behind the shadows, "Your powers just seem to get even more impressive each time we meet."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, "Seems like all that talk about me losing control over the darkness has proved you wrong."

"Perhaps…" He causally made his way over to the demon, "…Still doesn't destroy my suspicions over the girl though."

The Heartless King scowled at him, "I want you to leave her alone. Namine is none of your concerns, she's only mine."

The tenor in his voice altered to that of possession.

Terra was very much aware of it, "That tone in your voice, you've become blinded by your fascination with her." He solemnly studied his features, "Roxas, it isn't like you to be so concern about someone like this. Especially after such a short time in knowing them."

The ruler of the dark realm avoided his claim, "I just…want to make her feel at home."

"That's what you've been telling us since we've got here, but it seems to run deeper than that."

"I may be the Heartless King, but I do have some morals in being a decent man." He barked furiously, "The girl inside this room is not a witch, and even if she is, I…trust her. So…I will ask you kindly, to leave her be." He went and grabbed the handle to the door, "I don't want any further disturbances from you."

He forcefully unclicked the latch and entered the room. Terra tried to pursue after him, but the door was slammed squarely onto his face before he could even protest. He gaped at the texture of the wood, becoming stunned. Frowning deeply, he swerved his eyes over to the floor and decided to take his leave. Shame washed over him, damaging his will to even question what he was thinking. He swore loyalty to the light, but it seemed like darkness was slowly corrupting him. Was there something he was missing to all of this, something he needed to realize or gain? Aqua seemed to trust the girl, so why shouldn't he?

One thing was sure; he knew there was no way he could ignore it. There were just too many disturbances between the realms to just disdain it as mere coincidence. And even if he didn't like it, there would come a time where Roxas would understand that. Until then, all he could do was try not to let the darkness get too far in consuming his heart.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Roxas stood in the premises of the girl's room, his posture stiff with fear. Despite his many visits, he felt sort of alienated. Namine was always considered a guest in his castle, but maybe asking her to attend a wedding with him was too much of an intimate task. His breathing became labored, striking some sort weight inside his chest to go numb.

The young witch was alerted by the sound and spoke behind the curtains of her bed, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The mattress squeaked beneath her weight when she moved. She sat upright and slid the sheets aside. She gasped distinctively in shock when she discovered the familiar king by her door. Embarrassed by the indecency of her negligée, she quickly got off the bed and fetched herself a robe to cover herself with.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She curtsied clumsily, "If I knew you were coming, I would have dressed more appropriately."

After what seemed like forever, Roxas shook out of his discomfort and daze, "Namine, I told you many times already; just call me by my name."

She blushed heavily from the reminder, "Sorry, I seemed to have forgotten."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay. We're all allowed to forget sometimes of certain things."

"I suppose." She went over and sat on the chair Olette was once occupying, "I heard you outside, you seemed troubled by something. Is there something wrong?"

He looked away and didn't respond, causing her to wince with disgrace. Her body was obviously still frail from the recent battle, most likely disgusting him. Not that she blamed him. She was a curse, and it wasn't like she needed him to do any favors for her. He had every right to be repulsed.

Almost sensing her plight, Roxas spoke sternly in account of her insecurities, "Don't take my silence as a negative thought. I just have a lot on my mind."

She studied his face closely with concern, "You're right, your face seems... tense."

He didn't know whether to take that as an insult, or just her way in being honest.

He decided to go with the latter, "Are you always this observant?"

Her shoulders slumped with guilt, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No…it's nothing." He shook his head and brought his eyes over to the window, "…. I guess with Aqua and Terra around, I just feel restless…" He scoffed with disapproval, "…. And I feel annoyed from how they treat you like some enemy."

"There's no point to be angry about it." She reasoned softly, "Even if they are against me, I'm happy for all you've done for me. For some reason…that alone…comforts me…even if I don't know why."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable, Namine." He cocked his head over to her with remorse, "…I know my feelings came out strong when we met, but…I would like for us to start over."

She smiled humbly from his words, "I would like that very much, Roxas."

That's when things became tricky for him, "Which is why, I hope I'm not jumping over the line in saying this, but…would you like to accompany me…. to a wedding I was invited to?"

She gawked at him, finding his question to be awkward and blunt. There was no denying the existence of the red glow that appeared over her cheeks, striking the blond male's concerns right away.

"Um…I didn't say anything strange did I?" Now it was his turn to be ignorant.

She folded her hands together over her lap, "Well…it just seems so…personal."

"Trust me, you don't have to feel obligated in joining me if you don't want to." He explained with a tentative tone, "But I think it might be good for us. I know how you've been stressed yourself inside the castle lately." He lifted his head up with a hopeful expression, "Would you accept?"

Namine deeply pondered over his invitation. His voice was sweet, but there was definitely a hint of eagerness in his speech. Despite some parts of him that made him monstrous, he really was a child inside. He needed someone to take comfort in, someone he barely knew, but somehow; that he could trust and rely on. Even though she was banished from her home, he still took her in and cared for her. True, there were moments he made her feel uneasy with his charisma, but deep down, there was a beating within her heart that just wouldn't rest when he was near. No, it wasn't love. That emotion was too powerful to even consider. However, there was definitely an attachment and a sense of security when she was with him.

In the most part, she could honestly say, he was a friend, and more importantly, her savior.

She had no reason not to accept his request, "I'm sure I can go with you." She smiled kindly at him to the point that her dimples were showing, "It would be nice to leave the castle. I've feel like it's been forever since I was able to go anywhere without being granted permission."

He replied heavily with penitence, "Sorry, I never meant to make you feel like you were imprisoned here."

She stuck her hands up and giggled, hoping to ease his constant apologies when she spoke, "You're starting to sound like me now. Trust me, you've made me feel more at home than anyone else ever did."

His expression flipped to a confident grin, "I take that as an accomplishment." He playfully frowned at her, "For I have you know, my generosity is rare."

"I should feel so special." She answered humorously.

"Well, in the meantime, I already sent Olette to retrieve your gown for the ceremony."

She gaped at him, "You have? When?"

He answered casually, "Before I came to your room."

She blinked a couple of times in confusion, "Really?"

He nodded calmly, "Yes, was that wrong?"

"Well…it's just I never even gave you an answer until now."

"I don't see what the problem is in being prepared." He concluded curtly.

She surrendered over to his logic, "I guess that's true. But…don't overwork everyone too much to please me." She softly advised, "That includes yourself."

"Namine, I'm the Heartless King, I have a image to keep." He gently confided, "Don't worry so much. Besides, all my servants are loyal, and would gladly assist in anyway they can."

"It's just, considering the results with that Hades person… and Demyx." She added miserably, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Trust me, you aren't." He firmly concluded, "And believe me, if you were, I would tell you."

She replied doubtfully with appreciation, "Thank you…"

Just then, a soft knock came from the door, catching their attention right away.

A voice directed through the elegant hardwood, "Master, I selected a gown for Miss Namine like you requested."

He nodded gratefully, "You have permission to come in, Olette."

The siren walked in and smiled sheepishly at the pair, "I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything. I hope it's safe to say you'll be joining Lord Roxas tonight for the wedding, Namine?"

That's when it struck her, "Wait…tonight?" She exclaimed with bewilderment.

"Strictly, it's tomorrow." Roxas explained, "But we shall be tending the night in their favor."

Namine held another question, "Excuse me, but who's getting married exactly?"

"I believe it's someone from their royal lineage. They're sprites from my realm called moogles." He added delicately.

"Moogles!" Her eyes became misty with excitement, "I only heard of them in legends from books! They actually exist?"

Roxas answered formally, "Indeed, they're as real as me."

She held a hand to her cheek, "It's just so enchanting to believe…I always thought they were fictional."

"Then you'll be happy to see them." Olette announced brightly, "The moogles are quite an eccentric race; never a dull moment with them."

"In that case, I should get ready right away!" Namine announced with a surprisingly cheerful giggle.

Roxas became dumbfounded by her sudden burst of enthusiasm, "I never knew you could be this thrilled."

She immediately blushed with humiliation towards her behavior, "Sorry, it's just…. I always wondered what it would be like to see them." She coiled her hair behind her ear, "Ever since I was a small child."

"Then, let's not linger." He bowed to the two females, "I'll take my leave so you can get ready. We'll depart as soon as you are."

Olette waved her hand at him, "Yes, yes! Go already! I'll make sure to pretty her up, not that she isn't already."

Roxas felt self-conscious to say anything, knowing it would lead to more misunderstandings of him harboring feelings for the young girl. Namine blushed from the compliment and secretly wished he would replicate them. Seeing him vanish within a pool of darkness, she frowned with disappointment. Maybe she was wrong to think he held some sort of attraction to her. Even so, she was still left speechless whenever he did leave her words of encouragement; maybe in someway, that was all she needed right now.

Olette patiently made her way over to the bed and displayed the dress on top of the mattress.

"I hope this will suffice." She commented sensibly.

"Yes…" Namine replied faintly with acknowledgment, "…Right now, it's enough."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

While balancing a bowl of water with one hand, Xion carefully opened Sora's cell. It was nighttime and she knew he would be asleep. The chains around his wrist have damaged his skin, leaving multiple scars and wounds that would probably become permanent.

She frowned at the sight, "Sora…" She turned her head over at the bodyguard behind her, "Dilan, can you please give us some privacy?"

He warily gripped his lance, "I don't believe that to be wise. Ansem gave me strict orders to not leave you alone with the prisoner."

'_So…he doesn't trust me.' _Xion enlightened bitterly within her mind, "It's my fault Sora is here in the first place. I think I have pledged my loyalty enough. Please…" She looked over and examined her sibling's face, "…He's dirty and all I want is to wash his face."

Luckily, he decided to sympathize with her, "Alright, but only for a bit."

She nodded with appreciation, "Thank you."

He turned and vanished up the stairs, leaving the pair alone. Xion sighed with relief and took her attention back on Sora. She quietly placed the bowl on the moist cement, checking the temperature within it. It was still warm, gradually churning the small towel that was drenched inside. She rolled up her sleeves and took out the cloth, carefully twisting it. The sound of the water woke Sora up from his sleep, groaning quietly with a small wince. He lifted his head up slightly, his eyes completely sore with no energy to even speak. Everything seemed hazy, the sound of the fire from the torches delaying his motion. They crackled and stunned his vision, discovering a familiar shadow beside him.

"Xi…Xion…?" He whispered weakly, his bangs overlapping his cobalt eyes.

She gasped when hearing his voice, "Sora…!" She carefully catered his face with her hand, "…Don't speak, I'm going to wash your face."

He leaned back and resisted her touch, "What…. are you doing here?" He closed his eyes momentarily to rest them, "I thought we were…. enemies."

"Despite our views, you're still my…. brother, Sora." She whispered dolefully.

"…." He sat quietly with no response, allowing her to pamper him.

She gently tapped the wet cloth over his face, wiping the dirt off his skin.

"Your body feels warm." She announced with concern.

"I think…I might have a fever."

"I should get you medicine." She dipped the cloth back inside the bowl and gathered more moisture.

He coughed harshly, "Don't worry about me." He looked up at the ceiling, "How's Kairi?"

She flinched and halted her hands for a moment, "Still terribly ill… I'm afraid."

"I feel so helpless." Sora confided feebly.

"I'm sorry, Sora…I wish…. things were easier, for the both of us." She gracefully slid the wet fabric over his neck, blushing slightly from their closeness.

"It could be…if you weren't so arrogant." He declared dismally with a glint of resentment in his eyes.

"You don't understand…what I'm doing is for my own salvation and sin." She confessed fearfully.

He noticed how her hands were beginning to tremble, "What…sin?"

She swallowed nervously with shame, "It doesn't matter…I know Ansem would save me from it."

He leaned forward anxiously with concern, "Xion…what is he planning?"

She cringed from the sensation of his breath caressing over her face, "It's…none of your concern. Sora…I'm doing this to protect you." Her eyes became filled with tears, "I…I can't bare to see you fall into the darkness because of me…you're too pure for that."

"Xion…it's not about us." He stated austerely with firmness, "…. I'm talking about Namine…. and how he's taken over everything ever since Kairi fell ill…. we need to…"

She suddenly snapped maliciously at him with jealousy gripping her heart, "I'm your _**sister**_! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't I mean anything to _**you**_?" Tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks, "I'm tired of it always being about them! Our whole world is falling into darkness, Sora! At this rate…my heart will…"

Guilt settled over his face from her tirade, reaching his hand out to touch her, "Xion…"

She slapped it away and lifted herself off the ground, "Don't touch me!"

She dashed out of the cell and locked the gates behind her, leaving him in solitude once more. Sora became crestfallen from her departure, shifting his sights over to the bowl of water she had forgotten to take with her. After dipping his hand inside of it, he shivered from how cold the liquid had gotten.

It was once warm, just like her. The evil she was secretly carrying; what could it be? Whatever it was, it was obvious that Ansem was taking advantage of it.

He sighed wearily with grief, "Xion…"

With no hope in her coming back, he settled his back against the brick wall. He took comfort in the shadows that danced around the flames. They guided him to sleep, ending his worries for the night. Journeying the safety of his dreams, he could only hope that the next time he was awake, he wouldn't be alone.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Xion continued to cry within the hallway, leaning her body heavily against the wall for support. After her confrontation with Sora, she knew she couldn't be able to tolerate being with him. Their discussion had left her heart fragile, causing her to burst hysterically with rage. She cupped a hand over her forehead, her imagination already running wild with immoral images of seduction. She clenched her eyes shut with disgust, whimpering quietly. Ansem hadn't even returned yet from his mission, requesting to go alone without her support. She remembered him mentioning about a certain person from the darkness that could possibly aid them in their search in assassinating the witch. If so, then she'll finally be purified from this sin, just like he had promised.

She must not fall into temptation, not yet, not when she was so close. This was the only option she had left for her salvation, and she intended to be as loyal as she could to achieve that. Even so, there was no denying the fact that it was true.

She was in love with her brother, Sora.

With that thought in mind, she began to weep once more.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Maleficent petted her crow cunningly and gazed out through the large window inside her lair. Her lips extended upwards into a satisfied grin, sensing the faint ghost of the Heartless King's darkness. It seemed like after many years in plotting, her scheme was finally in motion. Soon, everything will perish, and then Kingdom Hearts would finally be hers to claim. The realm of darkness and light will fall into her control, and eventually, succumb to her.

The God of Light was left defenseless at his post, with no one to protect him. His two best knights were off performing errands, hoping to solve the mystery of their disturbed peace. The fools were falling into their own demise, and didn't even realize it.

The evil sorceress turned her sights over to her minions who entered the room, "Are they prepared for their task, Pete?"

A pointy-eared and rounded canine chuckled gruffly with wickedness; "I summarized everything to them just like you commanded."

A young rogue with slicked back blond hair bowed respectfully to the floor with a sword strapped around his waist. He was sporting a silver tabard, cropping his muscles perfectly of that of a warrior. Two accomplices of him, a male and a female came a kneeled beside him. The girl had short silver hair, covering the left side of her eye while the other shown to be red. She was wearing a tight and feminine shawl, reflecting her complexion flawlessly of a woman who was obviously a fighter. The other male within their group was a tan and bulky gentleman. He was dressed in a formal attire of armor with a thick layer of chainmail underneath, sculpting his physique brilliantly for any type of battle.

She directed her attention at each of them, "Seifer, Fuijin, Raijin…. I trust you know your assignments?"

The young blond knight nodded, "Yes, we're very much aware of what you want us to do." He glanced over at his female comrade, "Fujin, especially."

The girl nodded with acknowledgement of her name, "Duty. Confirmed."

"Then I request the three of you go now." The woman lightly gripped her staff, "With a new age upon us, it is up to you to vanquish the light that threatens to stop it."

Seifer lifted his head up with a cocky grin, "You have my word. The God of Light, Ventus, will soon be terminated…by our hands."

She smiled with sinful delight, "Good."

It was then, that the next phase to her plot had finally begun.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I really hope this wasn't a disappointing chapter to "Whispers in the Dark"'s return. As you guys can see, there's a lot more then one villain in this story, and obviously, I would be using A LOT of Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy references. The pairings in this fic should get more obvious later on as well. Sora/Kairi will still be permanent, but it doesn't mean I can't play around with the forbidden love Xion has for him; it fits well to my plans. Also, I'm telling everyone right now, I will be having Ventus/Fuu in this story. I'm not kidding when I said they've become my second KH OTP. I've already made stories for them, and if you haven't checked them out yet, please do ;A;. I hope Roxas seems okay to everyone, and don't worry, there shall be A LOT of RokuNami in this story. Containing some moments that are sad, happy, sexy, and tragic, those two will have it all. Anyway, thank you guys for constantly checking on this story's progress and for reading/reviewing it! I'll try to make you all proud and do my best!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Void, Silentmusic16, ShadowWorldBeast, Iris Soul Guidance, 5646, Antiyaoifan, DamnBlackHeart, Anastasia, XShiori-chanX, Rosekun25, AAK13, ShadowOfTheNightxx, Keybladeluver, Kill The Emotions, Miss Mowz, Sorel-chama, Transitions End, DeathbyHarmony, Brixshallbeshat, xHikarix3, LuminaexHikari, Dark Cemone, Maxeyn, Metallicababy55, Xirchs, Chesches2001, Sora017, 0SheaMackenzie, Bean-Sprout, Mameido13, Iris-Ciel44, Sasusakufan2357, Pounce11, Renasia, xxDropletxx, Akemithebazookagirl, Lalalala, NeverGirl, TheStarsAreWatchingx, Miyucross12, Draco Oblivion, O-A the Auhtoress, Passions Namine, TheWitchNamine, NamineAngel, **_and a special thanks to _**Spadejackspade **_for being the _**100**__**th**_reviewer! We hope we got everyone from the list! Please keep supporting guys! Your reviews and comments are always very much appreciated!"

Kiome-Yasha: "On a further note, I'm going to start replying to my reviewers like I once did before. So if you guys have any questions, don't ever hesitate to ask! :D Until the next update!"


	7. Wingless Waltz

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or the song _**"Good King Moggle Mog"**_ from _**Final Fantasy XIV**_."

Kiome-Yasha: "Safe to say, I'm not proud of the last chapter. It's also safe to say that the story isn't even at its middle point yet. This is only the beginning, since I changed the plot, so let's see how it goes. Things will get more sexual, intense, and dark, but I'm not going to rush into it with my return to this story. So, I just ask, be patient guys! I'll try my best! And I know I'm not the best grammatical person either, so also, just be patient as I do try to make things better by each chapter ;A;."

Chapter 6 Wingless Waltz

Namine stared at her reflection on the mirror and twitched slightly. The cotton like material on her gown was smooth against her sensitive skin, fitting perfectly to her small curves. The corset framed her bosoms with an enticing swell to her collarbone. It truly was beautiful and carefully knitted; the King was sure to be pleased. Olette continued to fix the hem, stretching out any wrinkles she may have spotted. The witch carefully fixed the golden sleeves to her dress, sighing occasionally with dread.

The siren became aware of the sound, "Is there something bothering you, Miss Namine?"

The girl slumped her arms to her sides, "It's just…the King."

The woman giggled with a seductive grin, "With a man like that, it's hard not to think about him."

Namine was appalled by her words, "Olette!"

She blushed heavily with humiliation, her heart skipping a beat.

"Come now, dear. You're spending a night with him. It's normal for a girl your age to be thinking such thoughts." She then angled her head upwards with curiosity, "After all, it wasn't the first time you two had spent a night together."

She avoided her stare and continued to be embarrassed, "That was different…."

"I'm sure it was~." She replied melodiously, "From what I remember, you were having a nightmare. I'm sure the King has many remedies on how to stop those."

Olette winked suggestively, laughing softly at the girl's flustered face.

It was then that Larxene entered the room unannounced, banging the door into the wall rudely with an ill-mannered expression.

"Olette, his Lordship is getting restless. Aren't you done dressing up that creature yet?"

The maid nodded with a pleasant smile, "She's almost done, please be patient."

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku flew passed over her head, leaving the nymph irritated by their interruption.

The blonde pixie pumped her fists into the air with delight, "Lady Namine, you look sexy! I'm sure the Lord wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you!"

The girl smiled sheepishly, "Um…I'm not sure how to respond on such a compliment like that."

Yuna picked up a bottle of perfume with Paine's assistance. The small urn was shaped oddly like an hourglass with a small pump mechanism attached to it.

"Now all we need to do is provide the necessary scent!" The brunette exclaimed happily.

"It'll cover that human odor right up." The dark fairy explained with a dull tone.

"Well, just hurry up!" Larxene demanded impatiently, "We can't have his Lordship waiting any longer!"

Olette waved her hand at her with slight annoyance, "Oh hush! He'll thank us when she's done getting ready."

The nymph scoffed at her remark, slamming the door behind her to take her leave.

In the meantime, the fays hastily pinned Namine's hair up into a bun and sprayed the fragrance across her exposed skin. They giggled and chatted animatedly, commenting on her figure with total admiration. The witch couldn't help but to feel out of place by their company. Even so, the warm smile on her face didn't falter, instead; it just grew. Back home, she was always envious towards her sister for this type of attention. Everyone had ridiculed her towards her heritage, leaving her vulnerable and isolated. She was left to her own services and devices, causing her to be independent throughout the years without much faith in others. After many years in enduring such customs, she always felt like she would be all right in surviving on her own.

However, it wasn't until now that she realized, how much at home she really was.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Roxas patted his chocobo's beak, using his other hand in order to soothe out his black feathers. He patiently waited outside for Namine's arrival, hoping he wouldn't have to wait any longer than he already had. They were sure taking their time in getting her ready. He seemed nervous now on how he would present himself in seeing her. Checking his attire, he made sure his robes were furnished and desirable for her pleasing eye. He wasn't sure how such events were supposed to play out, seeing as a he never escorted a woman before to such a gathering. Throughout the years, there was obvious occurrences when he had women in bed with him, but never to this level of intimacy. Not that he aimed in getting between Namine's legs anytime soon, unless, of course she didn't mind it.

He scolded himself mentally for such immoral thoughts. Then again, he was the Heartless King; such desires shouldn't be foreign to him.

A hand carefully grabbed his shoulder, "My Lord, it seems that they have arrived."

He turned and discovered the person to be Hayner before gearing his sights over at the main entrance of the doorway. Goofy and Donald saluted respectfully and parted the doors slowly to the side. They didn't want to make their departure a big event, seeing as it would probably attract more rumors to spread across the realm about his and Namine's relationship. Not only that, it would leave his fortress defenseless if anyone knew he wasn't around to defend it. Namine appeared through the crack, illuminating the hall majestically from her glow. She was stunning, the light behind her providing a sort of halo around her platinum tresses. She kept her head down, scanning the dim area for some sort of guidance on where to go.

Roxas carefully rushed over to her and lend his hand out, "Namine…"

She was stunned by his appearance and politeness, catching her off guard, "Roxas…"

Olette and the other girls followed behind her, "She is prepared to your liking, my Lord?"

He gazed up and studied the witch's heart-shaped face.

He kissed her hand tenderly, causing her to tremble slightly from the contact, "Indeed she is."

Rikku clapped her hands together with triumph, soaring highly with laughter, "Yay! We did it!"

Paine crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you had any doubts?"

She sweetly replied with a giggle, "Of course not!"

Olette took the moment to speak, "You better hurry, my Lord; or else Terra will come and stop you."

He got up from the ground and nodded, "You're right." He offered his hand to the startled blonde girl, "Shall we go, Namine?"

She hesitantly laced her arm with his, "Yes, we may."

Everyone admired the pair in awe, gossiping already about their formal escapade. Namine blushed slightly from the attention, keeping her face hidden behind Roxas's shoulder. They walked over to his two-legged companion, frightening the girl slightly from his appearance.

She gulped and asked meekly with fear, "Is that…a chocobo?"

He answered calmly with a cunning smirk, "It is indeed."

Refreshing her mind from pages in books she studied about the birds, she spoke hesitantly with doubt, "Aren't they supposed to be yellow and…friendly looking?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with confusion, not quite understanding.

Staring over at the large black hen, he tried to make sense of her discomfort towards him. There was a rusty, but charcoal helmet on his head, hiding the scars and wounds that were on face. His eyes glowed a red, gleaming evilly with dark intentions of devouring any morsel that even dared to touch his beak. Fangs poked out from beneath the dents of his bulky bill, containing proof of blood on them. Considering how cold the weather was too, smoke seeped out of his nostrils with a menacing vaporization of heat. Namine clung to her cloak, not knowing if she could trust such a creature.

"His name is Bandit." Roxas answered with a friendly smile and petted the bird's back, "He won't harm anyone unless I order him to."

As if to acknowledge his Master's voice, the chocobo let out a deep and guttural, "Kwek!"

The Heartless King directed his hand at the seat attached on Bandit's back, "We'll be riding him to get to our destination. The night is smoky and chilly, the perfect weather for him."

Namine whipped her head at him, "Is it really safe to ride him?"

He nodded to assure her, "It's perfectly fine. You don't need to worry so much. Just trust me."

She sulked at him towards his devil may care response, "Okay."

Roxas hoisted himself up on Bandit's back, bringing Namine up soon afterwards with him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his back. Never even seeing a chocobo before, she didn't know how her experience in riding one was going to take; it was best she was cautious. Her legs dangled at the side of the straps, finding the height to be a bit intimidating. Out of security, she held onto Roxas even tighter. The Heartless King was left amused by her distress. He grabbed the leashes that were tied around his chocobo's distorted beak, preparing for departure.

Hayner waved at them, "Have a safe trip!"

"We'll see you again tomorrow." Olette cheerfully enlightened.

Namine reached her hand out to touch the siren's hand, "See you all soon."

With that, Roxas whipped his hands and ordered Bandit to take off into the night, "Let's go, boy!"

The chocobo lifted his chest up and galloped through the gravel, spreading his wings out for take off. Cringing from the force of the wind, Namine yelped out in shock. Her body bounced from the creature's dash, letting out a startled squeak when she began to realize they were flying. She looked down and spotted the castle, gasping from the height. The others down below continued to wave at them, becoming nothing more than specks now. The wind soared over her face, prickling her skin with a tingling sensation of freedom. Their hairs bellowed lightly against the current, hitting their cheeks softly like kisses. They flew over the dark tendrils of the trees beneath them, avoiding the shadows of the night. It was pretty convenient, and she invited the gust of winter to her face with fascination by it.

"This is…incredible." She whispered softly.

He took a glance at her, "Are you enjoying the view?"

She cuddled her chin over his shoulder, "Yes, splendidly!"

Pushing her head back, she relished the moist air with fondness.

"I thought you would be screaming in fright." He announced suddenly with laughter.

She responded truthfully, "It did startle me at first, I must admit, but…" She examined Bandit's flapping wings with an enchanting gaze, "…I trust you after all, so I know I shouldn't be."

He was surprised by her response, but soon smiled tenderly from it, "First time I heard someone say they trust me." His face transformed into a frown, "…Then again, I never gave anyone the privilege to even place their confidence in me in the first place."

Namine leaned her head back and placed a comforting hand over his shoulder, "If it makes things seem better. I never held trust in anyone until I met you…Roxas."

He was left speechless by her reply, becoming relaxed by her touch. They glided through the gray skies, succumbing to the silence with a natural empathy of contentment. Their journey wouldn't be long, but the time now was enough for them. With new oaths about to be made, they couldn't help but wait to witness of what was in store for them when they arrived.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The dense weather of the mist swam over the crumbled domain and castle, waiting for the time that was at hand. The sky was painted with a dreary miasma of jade, polluting the air with a consuming foul of doom.

Maleficent marveled at the globe of her scepter, "Very interesting~. I never knew their progress together would be this quickly."

She tangled her fingers over the orb with enticement, "It won't be long now, will it my child? You're slowly luring him in. Soon, the Heartless King won't be able to resist, and then, Kingdom Hearts will certainly be mine."

Seifer and his companions had already taken off to fulfill their duty. All that was left now, was to wait.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The pale moonlit sky was soon transformed into an overcast of rosy pink. There was an unsettling aura around them, charming their senses to that of infatuation. Namine pressed her chest against Roxas's back, rubbing her breasts seductively into him. The dark ruler flinched from the tantalizing contact and became aroused by it. She breathed hotly into his neck, panting uncontrollably with a desire she couldn't describe. Taking in consideration though, he detected the spell that had probably influenced her to become like this.

"The Moogles and their tricks." He announced severely with dismay.

He suddenly hissed with pleasure when the witch's small hands coiled against the fabric of his pants. She innocently stroked the hidden bulge beneath the material, moaning slightly from how hard it was getting. She was obviously delusional, and had no clue what she was doing.

"It must be a charm spell of some type." He groaned.

Such magic could be marked lethal to humans. Luckily, he was immune to such tricks. Even so, the fact that he was being touched in such a manner didn't prove useful to his judgment either. Namine's eyes dilated, becoming dismal and unresponsive. Bandit chirped with dismay, soon becoming overcome by the spell as well.

"Dammit…" Roxas gritted his teeth and forced themselves to land.

The feathered creature glided down to the ground and landed on the rough surface of the forest. There were no trees though, only thick black vines that layered over the field. Sharp thorns jutted out from the barks, surrounding the area with no possible travel. They were standing at an open space, making them vulnerable.

Roxas got off of Bandit and passed him a Gysahl green to calm him down. He gave a loud "Wark!" from the treat, resting his beak upon his Master's hand.

He hushed him, "That's a good boy."

Namine slipped off the chocobo and clumsily made her way over to the overlord with burning intoxication. The sexual aroma of the air filled her lungs, provoking her hands to reach out and grab hold of his. Roxas was too stunned to move as she moved his hands towards her breasts.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lectured her sternly with resistance, "Namine, you have to get a hold of yourself, you're under a Moogle's charm spell. If we don't cure you soon…"

She interrupted him with a sluggish whimper, "Roxas…I want you…"

"As inviting as that is." He responded with regret, "…You're not acting like yourself…and I rather have the real Namine than this version of her."

Her eyes held a familiar glint of awareness, "You do?"

He carefully made his way over to her, "Yes, I do. From that same little girl I met years ago; to that snowy night I found her in my woods and brought her home with me. Please, be that Namine for me…the one I remember."

She blinked a couple of times and shook out of her trance, "Roxas…?"

He quickly caught her when she fainted, her eyes becoming glazed over with the aftermath of the spell. Roxas sighed with relief and decided to check her temperature. Her flesh was still warm from the glamour, but it wasn't anything too severe that she couldn't heal from. He carefully withdrew his hand, not wanting to graze her flesh with his sharp talons. It was a miracle that he was even able to subdue the hex without even using some type of Esuna spell.

"A miracle, but…reliable none the less." He whispered delicately while brushing some strands off her forehead.

"Lord Roxas, kupo!"

The Heartless King turned and greeted the moogle that appeared behind the pink fog, "King Mog…this was some welcoming you prepared for us. Can I ask why we were attacked by an entice spell?"

The royal fay jolted with guilt, "Oh, forgive me, kupo! It seems like our bride and groom are undergoing their mating ceremony tonight, so the air is pretty sensitive to wondering guests at this time, kupo."

Roxas sighed with minor irritation, "I wish we were warned before arriving."

King Mog flew to the unconscious female, "Is this your guest, kupo? She looks lovely!" His pom-pom bounced side to side curiously, "Was she enthralled by the enchantment, kupo?"

"Afraid so."

The flying mole exclaimed with astonishment, "Incredible, kupo! And you didn't even need to use a cure spell, kupo!"

Namine whimpered from the sound of the creature's voice, "Hmmm?"

She yelped when she saw everyone gawking at her. A stream of saliva from Bandit's gaping mouth almost fell on top of her, causing her to thrust forward in alarm. She became lightheaded from the motion, suddenly becoming dizzy.

Roxas caught her by the shoulders, "Hey, be careful! Don't want you fainting again."

She placed her hand over her head, "What happened?" She looked to her left and exclaimed in shock, "It's a moogle!"

King Mog tilted his head and pondered aloud, "Hmm, it seems like she doesn't know what just occurred, kupo."

The Heartless King lifted himself off the ground and sighed with gratitude, "Good, keep it that way."

Namine looked up quizzically at him, "Wait, did something happen?"

Roxas did his best to conceal the red pigment that appeared over his cheeks.

"Nothing that needs your concern, I assure you." He answered firmly with detachment.

The young witch seemed disturbed by his sudden cold behavior, but quickly dismissed it as nothing out of the ordinary. She quickly turned her attention to the moogle beside her, inspecting his crown that looped around his antenna.

"Might you be…King Mog?" She asked innocently.

The furry sprite leaped with joy, "Indeed I am, kupo! Who might you be?"

He stretched his pudgy hand out to her, which she gladly accepted with a smile.

"Namine Buldbagin." She answered sweetly.

"Ah! So you must be the young girl everyone has been talking about, kupo! The young witch who has been taken upon in being our Master's mistress, kupo."

"What…I am…?" She questioned with an engraved blush.

Roxas decided to intervene on the conversation, "Such gossip should be thrown away with, Mog." He lifted Namine off the ground with ease, "I think it's time you escorted us to your village."

The moogle nodded and flapped his wings excitedly, "Yes, of course, kupo! Everyone has been so eager for your arrival! We have a wonderful welcoming prepared for you both, kupo!"

Namine giggled at the hyper animal, "You have a lot energy."

"But of course, kupo!" He chimed with pride, "All moogles do, kupo!"

"They're also a lot of trouble." Roxas muttered.

King Mog then offered kindly, "Shall we be going then, kupo?"

The Heartless King stretched his arms out, "By all means, lead us the way."

Mog took Bandit's leash and led him forward with the other two following behind. Roxas gently pushed Namine ahead of him so he could be able to protect her in case anything tried to harm her. The moogle King did a certain little dance ritual after nearing some vines, opening a secret portal for them. It sparkled with dazzling glitter of gold, dispelling the barrier to Mognet village. Namine was caught in a daze by the mystical performance. The crimson fog dispersed to reveal a small community of wooden and straw houses. There were lanterns that were lit by each house, illuminating the village brilliantly with life.

The girl faintly whispers, "So, this is Mognet village?"

At that sudden moment, a menacing flock of moogles appeared. Namine jumped into Roxas's arms, becoming stunned by their entrance. Bandit squawked and lifted one of his legs up with fright. It wasn't long until the moogles started to chant and sing, dancing across the air with dangerous promises to come.

_Good King Moggle Mog_

_Good King Mog_

_Lord of all the Land! _

_Kupo!_

_Good King Moggle Mog_

_Good King Mog_

_Rules with iron hand!_

_Good King Moggle Mog_

_Good King Mog_

_Leads the brave and true!_

_Good King Moggle Mog_

_Good King Mog_

_Now come along and meet his trusty crew! _

_Kupo!_

Studying their features more clearly, Namine realized the moogles were a lot smaller in size compared to their King. Mog joined in their merriment, waltzing along the rhythm of their song. They beckoned the pair and chocobo to follow them through their parade. It was their personal ritual in greeting them. The instruments rumbled across the land, echoing inside their ears.

One moogle came right up to Namine's face with a pair of sharp scissors. He laughed treacherously when snapping the blades together. There were faint traces of blood on the edges, souvenirs from its victims.

He sang manically with glee.

_Kupta Kapa will clip your tuft_

_Split your hairs and ruffles your fluff_

Another moogle came and swooped around them, knocking them off balance.

_Kupdi Koop will throw you for a loop_

_Brace a wall of whiskers to find his troupe_

A smaller one came and attached himself to Bandit's body, causing the poor chocobo to almost go berserk.

_Kupli Kipp is sly yet sweet_

_He'll tickle your nose then tickle your feet_

Then there was one who snuck behind Roxas without him knowing. He stabbed him in the back with a burst of triumph. Fortunately for the dark lord, the arrowhead wasn't sharp enough to be fatal.

_Jolly Kogi's eye for fun is clear_

_He'll put an arrow straight in your rear!_

A burst of flames came into their vision. It distorted the air with a female moogle crackling happily from the explosion.

_Pukla Puki plays with fire_

_Poms a-burning on her pyre_

Namine squeaked when a moogle came over and groped her chest. She laughed with pleasure and violated the globes, making the young lord of the dark realm frown with jealousy.

_Puksi Piko likes her buddies big_

_To sing a little song and dance a little jig_

The last of the furry crew came and poked their bodies with a sharp pitchfork. It wasn't deadly, just enough to prickly the insides of their bowels. She scurried everywhere and avoided their swiping hands.

_Pukna Pako shiver and shakes_

_She'll stick you in the gut and give you bellyaches_

They all gathered into the air, flapping their wings with anticipation.

_And who's behind them, standing tall?_

_Why, the biggest moogle of them all!_

Whispers came into their ears.

_Who! Who! Whoever could it be!_

They then parted and revealed King Mog behind them.

_Good King Moggle Mog_

_Good King Mog_

_Kind and noble lord (Hear! Hear!)_

He held his mace in both hands and took off the lid, transforming the staff into a sword.

_Nod your noggle nog_

_And mind your gob_

_Or he'll put you to the sword!_

Roxas forced Namine to bow down to the King, knowing if she didn't, it would only cause trouble. The moogles were known to be ill temper after all; it was best to respect them.

_Good King Moggle Mog_

_Good King Mog_

_His judgment you will dread!_

Even though it was nothing more than a performance to their welcoming, the moogles were known to be quite vicious. They enjoyed it when outsiders participated in their little games.

_Good King Moggle Mog_

_Good King Mog_

_What do you decree?_

_What do you decree?_

_What do you decree?_

King Mog approached the pair and leaned his sword to their throats. Namine winced when the blade met her skin, closing her eyes shut for her possible fate. Roxas squeezed her hand in order to calm her.

_Off with their heads!_

He swiped the rapier, exposing his weapon to be nothing more than a fake. All the moogles cheered and laughed at their prank, becoming overjoyed by their success in tricking them. Namine was still preparing for the worse, whimpering softly with dread.

Roxas stared at her with amusement and whispered softly into her ear, "Namine, dear, you can open your eyes now. It was just an act."

The young girl opened her eyes in shock and soon realized that he was right.

She pouted at their deception, "Well, that wasn't very kind!"

King Mog laughed at her noble response, "I'm sorry, kupo! We were all just improvising to have fun!"

All the other moogles nodded, "Kupo!"

Roxas supported the witch back onto her feet, "Either way, it was a nicely done performance."

The fuzzy ruler shook his rear happily, "Thank you Master, kupo!"

"Although, that took a lot out of me. I still feel a little woozy from before." Namine added with a sigh.

The Heartless King spoke with concern, "We should probably get some rest for tomorrow then. That way, you can regain your strength."

She quickly refused the idea, "No, I'll be alright!" She regarded her attention onto Mog, "I'm sure his highness had other events prepared for us?"

He swayed his hand, "No, not at all, kupo! We honestly couldn't even have a feast prepared tonight since seasons have been rough."

Roxas became worried by the sprite's words, "You're low on crops?"

Again, the King rejected their distress, "It's quite alright, kupo! We have enough stored for tomorrow! In the meantime, I can always order one of my servants to bring a meal up to your rooms, kupo." He turned to one of the moogles near him, "Kipp, take the Lord's chocobo to the ranch and feed him some Gysahl greens."

Kupli nodded and went to fetch Bandit's collar. The chocobo decided to remain stubborn though, digging his talons deeply into the soft earth.

He pulled the large feathered creature forward with a gruff, "Come on you, kupo! I'm not going to hurt you this time!"

Roxas patted the bird's head with reassurance, "Go on, Bandit."

The black chocobo breathed heavily and decided to cooperate with a loud "Kwek!"

Mog nodded with approval, "In the meantime, I'll have Artemicion escort you both to your private quarters that we had personally prepared."

"Private?" Namine coughed nervously with a blush, "You mean…we'll be sharing a room together?"

"Yes, kupo! And the same bed!"

"There really is no other option?" She questioned timidly.

Roxas frowned at her, "I don't see what the problem is. It's not like we hadn't slept in the same bed before."

She whipped her head at him and bickered, "That was different! I was having a nightmare and you… arrogantly invited yourself under my sheets!"

He scoffed at her explanation, "I was only trying to protect you."

Namine sighed with stress, "I know, but… you must realize, there are certain boundaries between a man and woman who aren't wed."

Mog decided to interfere, "Unfortunately, we don't have any other rooms big enough to provide you both, kupo."

Namine quickly apologized with guilt, "I'm sorry your highness. I'm sure it's a lovely room. Forgive me for my tirade."

He shook his head, "It's alright, kupo. I'll call Artemicion now." He rotated his body to the side, "Artemicion!"

Not long, a plum-colored and striped moogle came scurrying from out of the shadows. He wiggled his way over to the group by using his feet, losing air quickly from his lungs.

He came to a halt and tried to catch his breath, "Artemicion…reporting…for duty, kupo!"

Pukla Puki sulked at the purple-dyed moogle, "Trying out a new color I see, kupo?"

He refused to acknowledge her question, "Leave me alone, kupo! My formulas got mixed up again!"

King Mog shamefully shook his head, "Never mind that, kupo. Artemicion, I want you to direct these two to their rooms. They need plenty of rest for Princess Mogmi and Moguta's wedding for tomorrow, kupo."

He saluted from the order, "Yes sir your majesty, kupo!" He took off into the air, "Follow me, kupo!"

They quietly obeyed the lavender-mottled moogle, taking heed to his request.

King Mog waved out from behind them, "Enjoy your stay, kupo! Let Artemicion know if you ever need anything!"

Namine spoke with the same manner of kindness, "Thank you, your highness!"

They followed up the moogle-made path and carefully crossed over the bridge. Roxas made no effort to speak, as he was still left offended by the young witch's words. It wasn't like he was going to take advantage of her, even though he was tempted to. Still, like he promised, he would perform his duty as a perfect gentleman. Meanwhile, Namine felt guilty over her brash comment. She had disgraced his hospitality, and felt ashamed by it. They made it to a rather fair looking cottage house after walking up some steps. Artemicion flicked on the lantern by the hut and unlocked the door, offering entrance to them.

"Your room, kupo." He announced politely, "We even woven you some nightgowns in your drawers. So let us know if you need anything else, kupo."

Roxas took the opportunity to ask, "Are you hungry?" He directed his question to the female beside him.

She recoiled and answered meekly, "No, thank you. I think I just want to rest for the night."

"That goes for me too." He responded somberly.

The purple-striped moogle nodded, "Understood, kupo. I wish you goodnight then!"

He took off and flew above their heads, leaving them to their devices for the remainder of the night.

Roxas motioned his hand, "Ladies first."

Namine combed some of her hair behind her ear and entered the ornate chamber. She acutely examined the bed, earning a blush to appear over her face. The scenario of Roxas sleeping beside her was truly overwhelming. She flinched when she heard the door close behind her, signaling her of his presence. He was very much aware of the single bed that was displayed at the center of the room.

He spoke gently with defeat, "I guess I'll sleep on the floor if you wish."

She quickly disapproved his suggestion, "No, I insist! You should be the one to take it. I don't mind taking the floor."

He glowered at her, "Don't be silly, you're a young woman. It would be rude of me to degrade you like that."

"Even more so with you when you're the ruler of the dark realm." She countered stubbornly, "Please, you've done so much for me…it's the least I can offer."

He mocked at her logic, "It's a shame we're not wedded then. We would have been able to share the bed."

Guilt settled inside her heart, reflecting on their spat from earlier.

"I'm sorry if my words earlier offended you. I know you were just trying to take care of me."

He scanned her face before replying with his own apology, "No, if I was in the wrong, then forgive me. I didn't mean to force it."

She shook her head and decided to explain, "It's just…I'm not used to being with a man like this. It's rather uncomfortable when we're just…" She shifted her eyes to the floor with embarrassment, "… acquaintances."

"I find you far more than just an acquaintance, Namine."

She fidgeted and blushed from his claim, "You find me attractive?"

"That I do." He confessed without restraint, "But…if it makes you uncomfortable as you say, then I won't pursue you as nothing more than a friend."

She soon remembered their chat from earlier, "…I trust you, Roxas…but…there's a part of me that doesn't quite trust myself yet. I may have a curse in reading peoples' hearts, but yours is left a mystery to me. I can't sense your thoughts like the others. It's something that makes me happy to know, and yet…scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Casting away the sensation of her hands over his groin from earlier, he spoke with certainty, "I'm sure we can sleep together without surrendering to the heat of mating. If not, we'll be arguing all night on who should be sleeping on the floor."

She flushed from his choice of words, "I suppose you're right."

"Then you should get changed." There was a gentle tenor in his voice, "You need your rest."

She nodded and went over to retrieve her nightgown from the drawers. The both of them kept their backs to each other while they changed. Roxas blushed when hearing the fabric to her clothes. He resisted the temptation to see her, concentrating fully on getting dressed instead. Namine shivered from the exposure of her skin, changing quickly into her nightgown. She slipped her legs into a pair of clean underwear and folded her dress neatly on top of a chair provided to them.

"I finished changing." She softly declared while hugging her arms around her bosom area.

He cautiously turned around to see her, "I'm done as well."

She inspected his pajamas, blushing heavily when she discovered him to be shirtless. He wasn't built, that much she was aware of, but there were definitely shapes of packs around his torso. His skin was tan and healthy, providing years of training and care. Her body tingled shamefully at the sight of him. He truly was an Adonis, finding his lean body to be a safe haven for her own to drown in. Still, she had morals to keep.

"Um…you're not going to wear anything further than that?" She asked meekly.

"I find it more comfortable to sleep this way." He explained casually, "Does it bother you?"

Seeing her squirm at his response, he couldn't help but to smirk.

She noticed the smug look on his face, "I find it…indecent."

He tossed his clothes to the floor, "It's either this, or no pants."

She flushed and became mortified by his alternative.

"You're cruel!" She appallingly exclaimed.

He huskily chuckled, "I can conclude at this point that you've never seen a man naked before…" He then added with gratification, "…How fortunate…for me."

Her heart accelerated drastically at his comment. He decided not to tease her any further, knowing it would just make him suffer by doing so.

"Let's sleep." He informed with a tender tone.

She nodded with no further exchange of words. They made their way over to the bed and chose their sides for the night. Namine lifted the sheets and settled herself inside the comforting warmth. Roxas went over on his own side and peacefully laid his head down. He sighed with contentment, lifting his eyes over at the girl beside him. She already had her back turned to him, sleeping soundlessly with contentment. The blanket nearly covered her whole body, separating her from his as far as possible. Roxas was left disappointed by the gap between them. His eyelids began to get heavy, causing his eyelashes to drape over his cobalt orbs. He rotated his body around so his back was facing hers. Right before he went to sleep, glint of gold possessed his eyes, returning to the shadows once more.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I hope you guys were happy with the RokuNami fanservice in this chapter. Either way, it was included because I wanted to test their relationship more on the whole "physical" from the actual "love" that will eventually grow between them. I had fun writing this chapter, definitely a nice follow up for me to try and gain back my muse for this story. I had two friends help read over this chapter for me before I posted it. I'm going to get paranoid in my writing again, so I'm happy they were able to test read it for anything that might be wrong with the chapter. Another thing, I'm going to TRY and update this story faster, but don't keep your hopes up guys. I am after all working on another story in my profile for my other OTP, which is "Eden Skies". Things will get darker further ahead, and also, more characters will be involved. So please don't worry, I'm going to have everything under control :). Thank you all for the wonderful and supportive reviews, I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the story! Love you all! Until next update!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**xLycheeRAiN, Eternallysky, ShadowWorldBeast, Ayame Hikari, PrinceWatermelon, Q-A the Authoress, Maxeyn, Burai Stelar, Passions Namine, Wolfinny van Claudius, silverrain1001, OrganizationsNumberXIII, Draco Oblivion, 13thprotector, AKAAkira, EnterAbyss2991. **_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! We really appreciate it as always!"


	8. Tempest Shadow

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm supposed to be updating Eden Skies, but I really don't want to prolong in updating this story. So, here's the next chapter, everyone! :D Things will be getting a lot more interesting here for the plot, and of course, for RokuNami as well!"

Chapter 7 Tempest Shadow

Saix folded his arms across his chest with speculation towards Demyx's report.

"And you're sure you don't remember anything else before passing out?" He questioned with a firm scowl.

The half-breed took a spoonful of his soup. He sucked on his fingers carelessly with a carefree expression.

"I'm telling you, Saix. I don't remember anything at all." He sulked from the interrogation.

The General sighed with frustration. It seemed like getting information out of the Kappa proved to be futile after all. With so much to absorb, all he seemed to get was more questions. In order to protect Roxas though, he had to be vigilant. It was his duty and oath after all since he was a child.

"Um…are we done?" Demyx nervously asked.

Saix pulled his arms down and nodded.

"Yes, we're finished here." He announced with a hint of annoyance, "You can continue your meal."

The aquatic demon beamed with appreciation and proceeded to stuff his face with food. Saix could only shake his head with disapproval towards his behavior. He turned to Larxene who was appointed to be his caretaker.

"Make sure he receives his rest." He advised with a stern tone.

She huffed with irritation, "Yes Sir."

She then pinched Demyx's arm, channeling a surge of electricity inside him. The half-breed yelped painfully from the jolt.

"You're supposed to be helping me heal!" He whined pitifully.

"Then hurry up and get better or I'll have to shock you again." She countered venomously.

Saix decided to ignore their squabble, finding he had more important matters to deal with instead. He reached for the door and entered the hallway. After so much stress, he needed some privacy. Unfortunately, one of the knights from the realm of light continued to be persistent. He looked up and met with the brunette's azure orbs, frowning deeply towards his presence.

"Terra, what a pleasant surprise." He spoke with a dull tone, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The earth warrior examined the General's face with distrust.

"Is your subordinate feeling better after the attack?" He questioned with some concern.

The blue-haired male answered with a solid glare on his face, "Not that it's any of your concerns, but yes. He's slowly healing from the events days ago."

Terra nodded diligently, and decided this was the perfect moment as any to bring up his thoughts.

"I'm not here to become your enemy." He changed the subject dramatically with urgency, "I could tell you're just as bothered as I am about this Namine girl's power."

Saix responded with ignorance, "Oh? She has powers does she?"

The brunette glared at him, "Don't act foolish. From what I have heard, she's supposedly a witch that controls the powers over peoples' hearts. Such clairvoyance could only be influence by the darkness."

"I am aware of such theories." The General countered somberly.

"Then you must know, how dangerous she could be!" He explained rapidly, "A power such as that could pose a threat!"

The werewolf countered scornfully, "I'm not a simpleton, Knight. I'm very aware of the possible danger she might bring."

"Then why do you protect her?"

"For Roxas's sake." He answered simply.

Terra scoffed at his remark, "I see you're no different from me when it comes to loyalty."

"No, unlike you." Saix began smugly, "I don't disregard my Master's feelings with my own. For I have abandoned that side of me a long time ago."

"To the point that you don't even have the heart to care?" Terra questioned uneasily.

Saix crossed his arms behind his back and casually walked over pass the brunette.

"No…to the point where I still have the will to remember to care." He finished calmly with no emotion.

Losing the opportunity to make a verbal combat, Terra was left speechless by Saix's peculiar words of devotion. The werewolf ended their conversation by vanishing within the corridor of darkness. If Namine would somehow evade Roxas's heart, then so be it.

In any case, one thing was for sure. It shall be their darkness to bear.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The sun's beams penetrated through the pink fog, enchanting the Moogle village with a mystic and heavenly glow. However, a certain pair still continued to rest within the comfort of their bed. Sensing the crisp awakening of the new day, Namine moaned silently with contentment over her restful night. Her long eyelashes vibrated against the edges of her round cheeks, dispelling her slumber. When she opened her eyes to the bright atmosphere, she let out a swift gasp of fright. The sight before her wasn't a disturbing one; in fact, it was probably something most girls her age fantasize about. Roxas's face was a few inches away from hers; their bodies intimately close. They must have switched positions during the night.

Namine shuddered when Roxas's breath caressed over her cheeks. He blissfully repeated the gesture, his mouth gaping open slightly to reveal his polished white teeth. The young witch bit her lip and thought deeply over the situation. The warmth of his breath caused beads of sweat to appear over her forehead. She inhaled his scent at that moment, and suddenly became engrossed by his handsome features.

Without him awake to tease her, Namine decided to take the time to admire him. He truly was an alluring sight. It wouldn't surprise her if he had many women in bed that watched him like this. Golden locks of hair draped over his face, framing his boyish cheeks perfectly with innocence. Finding him like this, you wouldn't have thought he was the Heartless King. Namine was tempted to touch him; never realizing she already was. She traced the curve of his nose with her fingers, smiling slightly when he twitched. Her fingers then met his lips. Becoming intrigued by his fangs, Namine carefully poked them from underneath the shadows of his mouth. She winced from their sharpness, sucking the tip of her finger in order to soothe the pain.

'_That's enough.' _She softly warned.

She silently scolded herself for even exploring such boundaries. Her heart was racing—rather quickly too. She then recalled their discussion from last night.

Roxas admitted that he found her attractive; no man has ever looked at her that way. All the men back home found her to be filthy—nothing more than an evil wench they would say. There was no chance of love or infatuation with them, only hatred and disgust. However, here was a man who was willing to change all that. Sora was one too, but it was merely out of respect and kindness between them.

Although that was the case, Namine knew she couldn't believe in such hope. Love was fickle and unattainable for her. She didn't want to be desired by body, but by heart. Surely Roxas was incapable of knowing such differences—that much she could tell. She couldn't blame him though; he had no heart, after all.

She gave a cynical chuckle.

When she thought about it, neither did she. She was just as ignorant as he was to emotions. She only had her sister; and without her, she had no other reason to exist. So after dealing with so much pain, how could Roxas possibly make a difference?

Incapable in receiving an answer at that time, a knock soon echoed inside the room. It alerted the young maiden instantly, causing her to panic. She immediately took action. Not wanting to wake up the male beside her, she quietly slipped out of the covers and made her way over to the door. The door knocked several more times before she finally got to answer it. She opened it and took a quick glance back at Roxas. She felt relieved to see that he was still asleep. Hearing a polite cough in front of her, she brought her gaze back down to their small guest.

A grimy-furred moogle stood before her with a wide smile on his face. He wore a camouflage bandana on his head, containing mixed colors of yellow and green. Compared to the other moogles she had met so far, he seemed to carry off a more peculiar attitude.

He respectfully waved his hand to her, "Greetings."

Namine responded with a friendly smile, "Hello."

"I'm Stiltkin. I'm here to bring you and the Master to the wedding ceremony."

"Oh, I thought Artemicion was meant to be our guide?" She commented bewilderedly.

He shook his head and explained, "He's too busy arranging everything for the bride and groom. I was ordered to take his place. Are you two ready?"

"I woken up not too long ago, however, Roxas is still sleeping."

"No matter. We still have lots to prepare. So, I can wait." He reasoned happily.

She quickly soon apologized, "I'm sorry, we'll try not to be long."

He dismissed her concerns with a positive grin, "No worries, Kupo. I'll give you guys the details once you're ready."

"Thank you very much."

He casually saluted, "You're welcome!"

Namine gently closed the door back into its proper place after his departure. She released a weary sigh, soon becoming uncomfortable towards the situation.

She would have to wake Roxas up, but maybe she should change first? She knew such an idea was risky, seeing as he could wake up at any given moment. Even so, he at least deserved the extra rest; after all the stress he's been in.

"Better make this quick then." She suggested aloud.

She went over to where the mirror was, slipping off her nightgown in the process. All she had now was her underwear, her breasts completely exposed. Her breasts blended in perfectly with the rest of her creamy skin. They were round and delectable, defying gravity as they lifted harmoniously with each breath she took. Slowly, her nipples began to arouse, becoming even a deeper shade of pink. Namine blushed heavily from her partial nudity and felt ashamed by it. Not that she hadn't seen herself naked before; but knowing their was a unconscious male in the room, just provided enough for her to squirm. She flicked her head back to make sure Roxas was still asleep; much to her fortune, he was. Without any further hesitation, she rushed over to retrieve her clothes from across the room. She slipped on her undergarments and swiftly tried to attach her corset back on. The erotic vest proved to be defiant though, losing her grip each time through the strands. Namine arched her back and hissed with frustration. She maneuvered her body to go lower, seeking the advantage she needed to tighten the laces together.

Although, by doing that, she never realized the seductive position she was putting herself in; her moans of irritation adding flavor to her purity. With her breasts peeking out, it did little to thwart out the temptation to wield them.

For Roxas, it truly was a tantalizing sight to wake up to.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He sinfully teased, "Having trouble with something are we?"

The cocky tone of his voice alerted her instantly with alarm.

"Roxas!" She leaped forward and impulsively covered her chest, "You're awake!" She horridly exclaimed.

"And just in time too for the show." He responded rather lecherously.

She ignored his comment and did her best to hide her flushed face.

"A moogle named Stiltkin came and told us to get ready for the wedding."

He scratched the back of his unruly mane, "Is that so?"

"I suggest you start preparing."

"It would merely take me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Do as you wish then." She hissed impatiently.

Roxas lifted his eyebrow suspiciously at her behavior, "You seem troubled."

"Take no attention towards it."

"Would you care for me to lend my assistance?"

"I honestly wish you wouldn't."

He scoffed at her remark, "You're more stubborn than that girdle you're fighting with."

She took offense towards his words.

She spun her head angrily at him, "How dare…."

However, her words were swiftly cut off like wind to a blade, vanquishing her throat to become dry. Roxas was directly behind her, a soft expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." He almost sounded sincere, but a part of him seemed to enjoy making her restless.

She sulked at his exploit, remaining silent.

He trailed his fingers over her spine, "Please, let me help. The sooner I do, the sooner we can get ready."

She shuddered from his touch, and only nodded with agreement.

He gently grabbed the laces to her garment and tied each one into a tight knot. Namine winced almost in pleasure from his closeness, his darkness surrounding her. It provided an odd and sensational bliss to her core. She secretly absorbed him into her, becoming one. She began to feel lightheaded from the pressure, shifting side to side with an ill expression on her face.

Roxas halted his hands, "Are you okay? Is it too tight?"

The heroine shook out of her daze, wheezing heavily with fatigue.

"Sorry…" She swallowed heavily, "…Just felt dizzy all of a sudden."

His face became crestfallen, "Would you rather rest?"

She seemed appalled by the idea.

"On a wedding day?" She asked with distress.

"…."

He didn't respond, which only caused her to become even more anxious. The young King avoided looking at her, a sudden warmth rushing through him. Her beauty could go so far, and yet, so much more it would seem. He didn't understand what was making him so overly concern for her. Was there something beyond what he was feeling? He touched his chest. There was no heartbeat; there hasn't been one for years now. Was he going mad? Ever since he met this girl, something familiar was revived back inside him. It was torturing him to even understand what it all meant. He frowned deeply at the issue, becoming disgusted by it.

"I finished." He uncomfortably announced, "Get dressed."

He made his way across the room, leaving the witch perplexed by his sudden mood change. Namine pulled her hair over her shoulder and carefully studied him. Without her ability to read him, she was left with confusion over his thoughts. In due time though, she would soon come to realize; that there was always another way.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"You called for me, Maleficent?" The overweight canine asked warily with fear in his eyes.

The evil sorceress combed her hand over her companion's feathers.

"Do you sense it?" She looked out through her window, "The power that was once lost to us is slowly returning."

He shrugged, "Uh, I suppose so."

"Fool. You can't even comprehend it, can you?"

Again, he was left dumfounded, scratching his ear senselessly as a result.

She calmly walked over to him, "Maybe a demonstration is in order for your inferior mind to understand."

While lifting her hand to an open space inside the room, she summoned a horde of heartless to sprout out from the ground. The creatures twitched uncontrollably, their antennas flicking back and forth. Their eyes glowed ominously, hints of veins surfacing over their tender flesh. Sharp talons grew from their appendages, wiggling rapidly for a heart to taste. Maleficent was left pleased by the display, her lips spreading to a grin.

Pete stood frozen and gawked at the fiends in shock.

"Are they under our control?" He asked quietly with disbelief.

She hummed with satisfaction, "Indeed. For now, they are completely obedient."

"I'm guessing you called them here for a reason, huh?"

"With Seifer and his companions fulfilling their mission; I think it's about time we help someone fulfill her own. After all, the Heartless King shall remain a stubborn one. Let's help him realize that even he can be weakened..." She coiled her fingers around her scepter, "... That even he can lose to a mortal heart."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

When entering outside their cottage, Namine was left surprised by how festive the town looked. There were streamers everywhere across the village, hanging down from one oak tree to another. They even had little bells attached to them. The moogles scurried across the air and flapped their wings energetically from the arrangements, never missing a spot.

"Everyone is so active." Namine stated joyfully with excitement.

Stiltkin wobbled over to two and carried a pair of bells in his hands.

"The bells signify tradition from our clan for many years. You'll be needing them for the ceremony." He passed the accessories to them.

Namine flicked her wrist and jingled the small instrument curiously.

"This seems different." She thought aloud.

Roxas chuckled humbly at her comment, "Were you expecting a common human wedding?"

"Of course not." She countered defensively.

The mole like creature intervened calmly over their discussion, "Now, now, kupo. I don't mind explaining what you have to do." He aimed his sights towards a certain path, "But let me talk while guiding you to the square—for King Mog and the bride are getting anxious."

Roxas insisted Namine to move forward with a soft nod. They followed Stiltkin down the pathway, greeting other moogles along the way—they sure were populated for a small village.

Stiltkin took the moment to start explaining, "Over the centuries, the bells serve as a symbol and bond to the bride and groom. At the center of the bonfire lies the holy bell of Gizamaluke. With offerings like kupo nuts and a traditional dance, we help celebrate the union between the two lovers in hopes they will live a prosper life together."

"Who's Gizamaluke?" Namine questioned.

"A divine and aquatic guardian who serves as a icon to some of the creatures here." Roxas answered genuinely.

The moogle nodded with approval, "Right you are, young Master."

He didn't seem impressed by one added information though, "You mentioned a dance as a tradition…. does that mean we have to participate as well?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Namine felt slightly nervous by the idea, "Um…I'm not much of a dancer."

Stiltkin waved his hand at them, "You both will be fine. Once you have the rhythm, you'll soon be enjoying it."

They soon entered the square.

"Ah, looks like everyone is gathering." Stiltkin stated fondly.

"Stiltkin, where were you?" Someone shouted frantically not too far away.

The three turned and spotted Artemicion rushing towards them.

Stiltkin spoke apologetically, "Sorry, Artemicion. We had a bit of a delay with our guests sleeping in, but I'm sure everything is well underway now, right?"

"Of course it is!" The purple-furred pixie cried with pride, "How could it not be with me in charge?" He frantically waved his arms, "But we must get into position! King Mog, along with the bride and groom are coming!"

"Already?"

"Yes! So get our guests situated! That's your job!"

The frazzled moogle then took off without another word, commanding the other moogles to do the same.

Stiltkin returned his attention to the pair, "Well, better do as he says. Once Artemicion speaks his mind there's no stopping him."

The two nodded and followed the moogle to their seats. They sat themselves down on some logs with moon lilies adorned across the wood. All the other moogles got into their assigned seats, waiting anxiously for their King to arrive. Namine shifted her head side to side with interest while Roxas patiently waited for the event to begin.

Artemicion joined them at the center of the circle and quickly bowed, "Presenting his royal highness, King Mog, Lady Mogmi, and Sir Moguta!"

King Mog appeared behind him with the bride and groom in hand. Mogmi was wearing a sparkling white vest, the pompom on top of her head a polished pink. Moguta was round around the tummy, the ball attached to his antenna a bit larger than hers.

Everyone sat quietly and marveled the couple. They elegantly floated across the air, accepting gifts along the way. Stiltkin causally passed some kupo nuts to Roxas and Namine, which Moguta graciously took and forced down his throat.

King Mog then beckoned them to return to his side, "Now that we completed the offerings. It's now time for the ceremonial dance! Will the females please come join us around the bonfire?"

"Wait females have to go first?" Namine inquired timidly.

Stiltkin nodded and explained, "It's custom that the females dance with the bride. Once the bride picks out her groom, the others must follow her example and select their own partners from the crowd."

She blushed heavily from the information, resisting the urge to look at Roxas. He was her only possible candidate, seeing as he was "escorting" her. Even so, there was a possibility he may reject her, given his behavior earlier.

'_Well, there's only one way to find out.' _ She thoughtfully mused.

Pukla Puki reached forward and emitted fire onto the gathered branches at the center. It ignited the pyre to life, sparks of shadows draping over them. Namine lifted herself up from her seat and joined the females around the bonfire. The moogles mischievously mimicked her wardrobe, finding it to be very unfitting for the occasion. Namine sulked at their unpleasant gestures and kicked off her shoes with dignity. She then lifted her gown up, shaking off the pins to her hair. She was feisty when provoked; after years of being ridiculed, she had to be. When it all came down to it, she was willing to step forward.

Roxas and the moogles were left impressed by her sudden boost of confidence.

"She's quite a young lady." Stiltkin commented notably.

The blond beside him flicked his head with agreement, "You could say that."

"You fancy her, don't you?" The sprite asked teasingly.

"I honestly don't know what I feel." He answered sincerely.

"I'm sure you will someday…" He inquired insightfully, "…She obviously seems to be more to you than just a damsel."

"Then do you know what this feeling is?"

"My Lord, that's something you have to discover for yourself…not me."

Roxas frowned at the moogle's remark. Can't anyone tell he wasn't the type for riddles? He gave a doubtful sigh.

"All I know is…" He soon spoke thoughtfully, "…Is that I want something more…"

Stiltkin nodded with understanding, "Well then, that's a start."

'_To what?' _He mentally probed.

The sound of music shortly distracted them from their conversation. The rhythm was mystical and wild, elating their bodies to move instantly into the beat. The female moogles pranced around the bonfire and clapped their hands to the tempo. Although Namine was tempted to join them and their merriment, she felt a bit awkward. Mogmi noticed and quickly encouraged her not to be afraid, shaking her bell as an example of support. The bride took her hand and twirled her body around, causing the girl to burst out with fits of giggles. She then skipped along with the other females, smiling brightly with euphoria.

The men sat in awe at their splendor. It wasn't long until Mogmi went over and fetched Moguta to dance with her. The couple held onto each other and sore through the air. Their noses touched gently against each other, sharing a secret vow of devotion. The scene inspired the other moogles to retrieve their own partners to waltz with. With the ceremony going off with a good start, Namine was left at a standstill.

Gaining back her composure, she stalked over to the startled Heartless King with resolve.

She graciously offered her hand out to him, "Care to dance?"

She waited for him to accept, his eyes widening from the unsuspected request. She smiled tenderly at him, examining the doubt in his eyes.

"I promise I won't bite." She joked.

Stiltkin spoke heartedly, "Go on, Master!"

Roxas sighed contently with surrender, "If you all insist. But I warn you, dancing isn't my forte."

"Neither is it mine's." The heroine mentioned supportively.

Becoming stunned by her words, Namine briskly took his hand and lifted him up from his seat. Roxas stumbled a bit over her, almost knocking them both to the floor. He felt unsure of himself and held her hands tightly for support. The moogles rang their bells and whistled for him to start dancing.

Namine gave his hands a comforting squeeze, "Come on, Roxas."

He glowered at her, "We look like fools. Must you be persistent?"

"Coming from a man who's been trying to get into my blouse."

He blushed heavily from her claim, "That's not…!"

She giggled mischievously, "The Heartless King actually becoming flustered?"

"…." He pouted as if he was a small child and decided to change the subject, "You can be full of surprises sometimes."

"So can you." She then advised softly, "Just be sure to follow me."

He gulped silently from her peculiar statement and did as she commanded. They clumsily stepped on each other's toes, laughing quickly soon afterwards over their joint failure. Roxas boldly wrapped his arms around her and dipped her closely to the ground. Namine squeaked from their feat and kicked her legs dramatically in the air. She held trust that he wouldn't drop her though, even if he were a novice. A boost of energy surged through them, stimulating their feet to move even faster. The feel of his hands upon her hips was overwhelming. Perspiration appeared over their foreheads, glistening their bodies rapidly from the exhilaration.

The heat of the flames swayed and matched their choreography splendidly like magic. Sparks crackled into the pulse of the music, triggering the moogles to throw flower petals into the air. Namine slowly rotated her body around in amazement and softly collided into Roxas's heaving chest. They halted their breaths, petals falling over their faces delicately. The music seemed to either stop or picked up-tempo, they couldn't tell the difference. It was hard to define the spell they were under. Namine's face grew hot, influencing his body with the same amount of heat. Despite the need for oxygen, they gradually began to draw their faces closer to each other. It was enticing, and they were both unaware of it.

However, they withdrew instantly away from each other when they noticed a menacing shift in the air.

Stiltkin's pompom trembled in fear, along with the other moogles'. A powerful gust of wind snuffed the bonfire out, covering the village in complete darkness. The usual pink fog outside the border of the tress transformed into a murky shade of red.

Namine held onto Roxas's arm for comfort.

"What's…happening?" She questioned shakily.

Roxas sniffed the air and frowned deeply from the dense fumes, "This darkness is…"

Mogmi suddenly screamed in horror, flinging her arms frantically for help. A heartless held her captive, almost ripping her wings off with his sharp talons. It was trying to pull her into the void where it came from. Namine gasped and took action right away, grabbing a piece of burnt wood beside her to attack. She stormed forward and knocked the heartless off the petrified bride. It wasn't long though until more came and sprouted from the ground.

"Namine!" Roxas called out in fear.

Heartless came and blocked his path before he could even attempt in reaching her.

"Dammit…do you mindless bastards even know who you are _**defying**_?" He questioned with a ferial growl.

He summoned Oblivion into his hand and roared with authority, "Mog! Get your troops to attack now!"

The overlarge moogle nodded firmly and waved his scepter forward, "Moogles, prepare for battle!"

Roxas's eyes illuminated, "I shall vanquish you all back to the hellish abyss whence you came!"

He sprinted forward and slashed through the swarm with one large swoop. He vanquished them all almost instantly, causing some to stagger.

'_I won't let them touch her!' _He viciously swore inside his mind.

Mog gathered his troops to cast multiple spells upon the creatures. However, no matter how many they destroyed, more just seemed to keep coming. Namine hid in the corner with Mogmi and Moguta. They watched in horror at the bloodshed of their family and friends. Some were dragged and ambushed without any chance of mercy. Artemicion urgently commanded everyone to follow him to shelter, mayhem erupting everywhere.

Stiltkin came and sped over to Namine and the two moogles, "We must evacuate while the Master and the King handle this."

"I can't move, I think my wing is broken." Mogmi commented painfully.

"I'll carry you." Namine offered softly. "If we stay here, we'll just be in the way."

"Just follow Artemicion, he'll know what to do!" Stiltkin drew a small sword from his sheath and soon added bravely, "In the meantime, I'll stay here to distract them from coming after you."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Namine argued disquietly.

Heartless slowly manifested through the ground around them.

"There's no room for arguing! Go, kupo!" He shouted.

Having no other choice, she snatched Mogmi into her arm and chased after Moguta to possible safety. They passed Roxas and the King who continued to defend the village, crossing over the bridge where Artemicion was. Namine bowed her head down in anguish, passing multiple corpses of the diminutive creatures she already grown attached to.

When they made it to the lavender-striped fey, he sighed with relief.

"Good, you all are safe, kupo!"

"Mogmi is hurt though, kupo!" Moguta cried wretchedly.

Namine intervened the conversation, "Can you take her to get healed? I have to go back to help the others!"

Artemicion immediately declined, "No, I can't allow you to do that, kupo! Master Roxas will be displeased if any harm came to you!"

"Well, I'm not his property or job to keep safe!" She countered crossly, "There are more important lives at stake than my own right now!" She passed Mogmi down to her mate, "Here, keep her safe. I have to go back!"

Without waiting for them to object, Namine had already taken off. She bolted down the stairs and over the bridge, never faltering her steps. The heartless hounded her from behind, seizing the edges of her gown. She fell over and yelped from their grasp, her dress shredding in the process. Namine grimaced at them and ruthlessly kicked them off with her bare feet. She quickly got back up, and continued to make her way towards where Roxas was.

The young ruler noticed her entrance at the side of his vision, scolding her instantly for her carelessness.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" He bellowed furiously in anger, "You're supposed to be somewhere safe with the others!"

She stubbornly scorned him, "While you're fighting, there might be others who could be in danger! I have to help and make sure no one else gets hurt!"

At that moment, a group of terrified shrills appeared in the distance. They both turned and spotted four baby moogles across one of the platforms. Without mastering the will to fly, they were left defenseless. The heartless took advantage of this and surrounded their preys eagerly as food.

"Help us, kupo!" They shrieked.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Namine declared with her hands between her lips.

She went and ran across the overpass to reach them.

Roxas shouted after her once more with ferocity, "Don't be reckless, Namine!" He then barked with decree, "Get back here!"

She drowned out his voice, which only fueled his fury towards the situation even more.

"Mog! Take care of things here! I'm going after, Namine!" He vehemently griped.

"Don't worry, Kupo! These fiends are weak against our magic! We can take care of them!"

With his words of consent, Roxas anxiously pursued after the girl.

Namine made it over the summit where the younglings were, smacking each heartless aside with the branch she gained earlier. She breathlessly stopped and cradled the moogles close to her.

"I got you." She whispered soothingly.

However, more heartless spawned around them, seeking vengeance for her meddling. They didn't come after them though, forming a different plan instead for their demise. The sound of ropes being snapped came to her ear, catching her attention right away with dread. She swiftly spun her head around and immediately began to panic. They were stripping the cords that attached them to the bridge! The platform descended violently, shaking them off balance.

'_Oh no! If the bridges break, we're done for!' _She announced mentally in terror.

The small pups huddled against her, seeking comfort for a possible rescue. She tightened her hold on them. There was no way to get pass the heartless at this point, hindering their chances to even flee from their impending deaths.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud "Kwek!" in the distance.

"…Bandit?"

Sure enough, when Namine looked up at the sky, it was indeed the black chocobo coming to their aid. He must have been freed from his holding during the chaos. He floated to their side and cawed for them to hop on. The heartless took notice of their scheme, provoking them to cut even faster. Namine hastily placed the moogles onto Bandit's saddle, hoping they could make it in time.

She only needed one more left!

*Snap*!

However, she was too late.

The ground beneath them broke apart, pummeling down to the foggy chasm below. Bandit called out in shock, his talons too sharp to even grab them without inflicting some type of harm. Namine and the poor moogle screamed in terror, but were silenced when they felt someone grab hold of them. They looked up and discovered it was Roxas who had saved them.

He desperately kept his grip, "Are you okay?"

"Roxas!" Namine sobbed with relief.

"Don't let go." He ordered, "I'm going to pull you guys up and…"

He was soon cut off by his treacherous horde of heartless. They ambushed his back, forcing them down. Sweat poured out from his face, Namine's hand already beginning to slip from his grasp.

She felt his grip weakening, "Roxas!"

Pressure was on him, driving him to snap at any given moment. He wasn't this weak! He could never be this weak! He was the Heartless King, dammit! The only feared ruler of the dark realm! And he was _**not **_going to lose her here, not now!

Her fingers were becoming faint against his now.

Bandit squawked loudly, breaking his inner thoughts from taking over. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, awakening the darkness within him fiercely with assurance.

"Get…the…_**fuck**_…off…of…_**me!**_"

He snarled furiously with an emotional pull of rage, bursting out a wave of dark energy around them. It enclosed them, draping over them like a shadow. It was miasma mixed into a canceled state of misery, terminating the heartless inside the village instantly without forgiveness. When they were defeated, Roxas took the opportunity to pull Namine up onto the ledge. However, because of his surge of powers, he never even realized the wound he left on her hand. It burned into her skin, vaporizing the flesh around her palm. She winced from the pain, tears spilling forth from the corners of her eyes.

She fell beside him once he had pulled her up. Bandit landed and hummed with concern, but they ignored his presence.

Namine cagily examined her damaged palm. It was scorched with strips of black and purple on it, painfully bruising the tissue. Cradling the moogle child with her other arm, she apprehensively turned to their savior.

Roxas sat numb with no response, his hands shaking between inner rage and disbelief. For a moment there he had almost went berserk—had actually almost lost it.

Something within him stirred, a sensation he hadn't felt since Namine's arrival. It was time for some retribution.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Yay, I finished! I'm sort of proud of this chapter, and yet, skeptical. Well, I'll see how it rubs on you guys. Some interesting character development I think, and I promise there will be more of them :). The next chapter is already planned, the title being "Reckless Ripper". We'll be getting to learn more about Roxas's dark side as the actual "Heartless King", not the "lovey dovey" one XD. The chapters ahead will be featuring A LOT more of the characters, so I'm excited :D! Hope everyone enjoyed reading; please don't forget to leave a review! The reviews that were sent made me happy and actually motivated me a lot to still try my best for this story, so thank you guys! I love you all! Please, don't be shy to leave a supportive review. I'm always happy to reply!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**ShadowWolfBeast, Maxeyn, Caramelized, OrganizationsNumberXIII, Q-A the Authoress, Burai Stelar, TheWitchNamine, 13thprotector, Sorasprincess, EternallySky, Hoboruler, EnterAbyss2991, Wolven24KH, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, NamineAngel, Rosekun25, RokuNami, Passions Namine, **_and _**OMGBloodyHellFire. **_Thank you everyone for reading and leaving reviews! We appreciate your support/love for the story! We got a bit more than last time, so keep them coming please! Have a nice day!"


	9. Reckless Ripper

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy."

Kiome-Yasha: "Another update. The story continues to progress…I hope. Self-esteem has gone down a lot lately XD. But for the love of RokuNami, I continue on."

Chapter 8 Reckless Ripper

Namine gazed mournfully at the demolished village. What was once a home filled with lively chatter and festivity—was now a silent graveyard. It took all her willpower not to turn away. Her stomach churned violently, burning her insides all the way up to her chest. She had the urge to vomit, but swallowed before the acid could even escape her lips. The smell of their corpses' filled her lungs like poison, even when they were already taken away. She winced in discomfort, and instinctively grabbed her damaged hand. The wound showed no signs of disappearing, which made her worry.

She stole a glance over at the disgruntled male beside her. Ever since he pulled her up over the ledge, he's been ignoring her presence. Even now, it was like she didn't exist.

He went over to King Mog, sending his condolences.

"Mog, we might have to go. I know it's short notice, and disgraceful on my part but…."

Namine overheard his statement, and immediately reacted on impulse.

"What! We can't leave! We should stay and…"

He turned to her with a fierce look, and silently demanded her to be quiet. Namine flinched back in fright from his gaze. She looked away from him with bitter disappointment.

King Mog sensed the tension between the two and quickly tried to remedy the situation, "It's quite alright, kupo. We'll be sure to give our fellow brethren a proper burial for their unforeseen deaths." He then bowed respectfully, "Thank you for everything, Master. We are indeed indebted to you, kupo."

Roxas gulped shamefully and nodded as his only response. He turned to make his way over to Bandit who patiently waited for them.

He hopped onto his saddle, "Let's go."

Namine noticed his demand was directed at her. Reluctant to follow, she continued to remain immobile. The young lord sighed at her stubbornness.

"There's no time for sympathy of things that have passed." He stated somberly, "We have to go on for their sake."

Namine frowned at his words, finding it to be impossible. Who she was, is what she continued to be. Guilt was a constant reminder of how weak she truly was. Even now, it made no difference.

Mogmi limped over with her broken wing, "Please don't worry, kupo. We're moogles, we'll be able to restore what we lost in time. We appreciate you both for protecting us, especially the younglings."

"Please…don't thank me." Namine stammered ruefully.

Mogmi gave her a sympathetic gaze, "There isn't much here you can do. Please, return. You must get your own wounds treated."

Roxas nodded firmly with agreement, "She's right. You won't be doing much good here. They have everything under control. Now it's time for us to do the same."

'_They barely even made it out of alive!' _She mentally exclaimed with distress, _'If Roxas wasn't here then….'_

"Namine…I'm not asking for your permission again." He critically warned.

She finally surrendered and walked over to him. Roxas grabbed her hand and hoisted her up with ease. She sat behind him and laced her arms around his stomach, resting her head gently against his back. After receiving the signal from his owner, Bandit sprinted down the path and took off into the skies. Namine tightened her hold around the Heartless King, and was barely able to look back down. The moogles were waving goodbye to them—at least the ones who were able to. She closed her eyes and looked away, blocking the tears that wanted to fall.

They made it through the thick fog, entering the portal that led them back to the field of vines. The thorns matched with the prickling prison of her heart. It made her hands numb with a desire to grasp hold of something, anything to make her feel solid. She snuggled her body against Roxas's, relishing his frame against hers for comfort. It didn't welcome her touch though, creating an invisible barrier between them. He must have been furious with her. She defied him, and because of that, she placed a strain on him to save her. She had risked his safety over the naïve thought of making a difference by saving a group of moogles.

She never felt so pathetic in her entire life.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"I say the plan went to be a complete success." Maleficent concurred happily.

Pete scratched his chin awkwardly with confusion, "Uh, what was our objective in sending out the heartless in the first place?"

"Fool." She spat with venom, "Don't you see? The King is slipping; he has no control. The one thing that is beginning to have power over him, is that, of my child."

"You mean the blonde witch?"

"Precisely. It might take some time, but at least we know it's a start." She walked over to her balcony window, "I think I shall pay a visit to our good friend, Hades. For I'm sure our young lord would be doing the same."

She brought her arms out, preparing to depart.

"Take care of things here while I'm gone. I hope you can manage that much without my command." She stated heatedly with revulsion.

He saluted to her, "Don't worry about a thing, Maleficent. I shall have the fortress guarded. With the heartless in our command, it should be fine."

She sneered at the buffoon and quickly vanished within the night behind her whirlwind of emerald flames. Many years ago, she was banished for all eternity. She had sought the power of darkness, only to be rejected by the previous ruler. This time though, she found a weakness. The new sovereign—despite being over hundred years old already—was still naïve and young. He was blinded by his tides that made him once human, and for that, she had an advantage. And this time, she will not fail.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

In the distance, Namine could see Castle Oblivion coming into their view. They flew towards the fortress, wasting no time to return. Bandit flawlessly hurried and landed by the entrance. Roxas was the first to leap off the chocobo's saddle. He telepathically dispatched a link to his minions. They instantly arrived without hesitation, passing through the corridor of darkness. Namine slipped off the bird's back and persisted for the blond to pay attention to her. However, he purposely avoided her, finding his attention to be on Saix and the others instead.

A sound came out of her at that moment, but she wasn't sure what it was. It was between a gasp and a cry. It was soundless and it was quickly drowned out.

"What happened, Roxas?" Saix half-demanded and questioned.

"I have no time to explain." He whipped his head over to Olette, "Take Namine and fix her wound. That's my first priority right now. Make sure Tifa gives her some blood so she can heal faster."

The siren seemed flustered at first from the request, but nodded vigorously with understanding, "Yes, Master!"

Namine tried to intervene, "Wait, Roxas! I…"

He glared at her, "Don't argue with me. Go with Olette, now."

It suddenly became quiet. Everyone stared back at the two, waiting for a response. The residents of Castle Oblivion knew of Roxas's temper. Having seen it multiple times in the past, they discovered in labeling it as nothing more than childish tantrums. It was different though; there was a sense of urgency in his voice. It rumbled, striking authority, with a hint of caution. Namine flushed with embarrassment over his demand, and huffed uneasily with distress. She refused to sob though and only glared back at him with defiance.

Roxas's gaze became intense with fury.

"Fine then." He snarled at her impudence, "I don't have time for this."

Olette came in to diffuse the situation, "Don't worry about Namine, my Lord. She'll be in good hands." She turned to the girl and proceeded to lure her away, "Come now, Namine. We should really fix that injury before it gets infected."

The heroine sighed and decided to obey. She respected Olette enough to agree, following the brunette up the stairs and into the castle. Roxas sighed with relief, and frowned at his own behavior.

Axel spoke inquisitively with a devilish grin.

"Sexually frustrated are we? I can sense you're in heat, Roxas." He sniffed the air to prove his point.

The blond frowned at the demon's comment, "Shut up, Axel. I have enough on my mind as it is."

"Roxas, what exactly happened?" Saix questioned earnestly.

"The moogle village was attacked by heartless." He exhaled sullenly.

"What?" Axel asked with a bit of shock.

Saix absorbed the information and silently pondered about it, _'Why would heartless attack their village? More importantly…'_

"You couldn't control them, I recon?" He inquired aloud.

Roxas bit his lip and answered with a grunt, "It was like I was completely powerless to stop them."

"How the hell can that even be?" Axel asked skeptically with disbelief.

Saix crossed his arms and considered the possibility, "It could be like what Terra and Aqua had said. The order in the realm of darkness is becoming distorted."

The young emperor scowled at his accusation, "That's not something I'm willing to admit quite yet though."

"Oh, so you have a plan?"

"I do." He confirmed confidently, "I'm going to see Hades, and I'm going to make him talk."

"That sounds a bit rash, don't you think?" Axel enquired cynically.

"I have no choice!" Roxas blared angrily, his eyes intensifying hotly, "He's the only lead I got!"

Saix grumbled negatively, "It's not like you to assume things so quickly. We should investigate this matter further before you decide to go off like a imbecile trying to prove something."

He growled at the General's remark, "I don't need your permission for anything, Saix. I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Very well then." He responded calmly with defeat, "Then you leave Bandit here and proceed to go on your own, with the exception of Axel joining you."

"What? Aww man." The redhead droned irritably while scratching the back of his head, "And here I thought I was done babysitting."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Roxas countered heatedly.

"In any case, he's going with you." Saix strictly finalized, "You forget, that guarding you is part of our contract. It's best you remember that."

He seethed from the reminder, "I don't need one of your lectures either."

It was always like this; Saix never did have any trust or faith in him. He constantly treated him like a child. Quite frankly, he was getting sick of it. As usual, he was giving him that parental glare. It was etched with disappointment. He had the urge to swipe it clean off, his fingertips tingling for the chance to do it.

Before he could, Axel quickly interrupted their quarrel, "Hey, let's just get this investigation done so we can all rest easy now, huh? Besides Roxas…" He turned to the youth with a friendly grin, "It'll be like old times when we used to be friends; before you went all monarch on us."

The blond felt a tinge of guilt in his chest from the fire demon's words.

He nodded with agreement, "Fine, we'll go together."

Saix nodded with approval and turned to his partner, "See to it that he doesn't go overboard with those powers of his."

The redhead gestured his hand at him, "Relax~, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"In the meantime, I'll fetch Hayner to escort Bandit back to his stables." The werewolf's eyes glinted under the dainty moonlight, "I expect a report in the morning."

Roxas was boiling at this point, but he managed to restrain himself. The General walked away with little care of insulting the king, finding he had every right to do so. His entered back inside the castle, twisting the young lord's pride. Axel sensed the coil of dark energy around them, frowning at the density of it.

"Hey…cool it down with the smokes, would you?" He reprimanded lightly with concern, "You're even suffocating me with it."

"Sorry." He dispersed the surge of darkness and quickly apologized.

"Never mind that. Let's just go and get some answers already. And considering your current mood right now, I could tell you're itching to split some heads."

A wicked grin appeared over his face, "You have no idea."

His response was a bit unsettling, but to the fiend, it was something also familiar. It was what made Roxas who he was in the legends. However, there was something else he sensed within his tenor. There was an undertone of anguish there. If there was anyone he wanted to torment right now, it was himself. And no way was better, than to demonstrate how much of a monster he was. To prove something he already knew—was obviously something Axel needed to find out.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Namine winced in pain when Olette slowly applied alcohol to her hand. The liquor melted into her damaged skin and vaporized into the air. The brunette was tempted to pour some more, but quickly declined it. The scab was persistent, and showed no signs of weakening.

"It seems like we'll be needing some of your blood after all, Tifa." She warily stated while closed the lid.

The half-vampire walked over and bit into her palm. A soft crunch of skin was heard, causing Namine to shiver a bit in disgust. Blood dripped from her hand, and she kindly leaned over to offer it to the girl's lips.

"Here, it'll help patch that nasty mark right up." She chimed tenderly.

She sat apprehensively at the offer and gulped silently with displeasure. The desire to suck on a woman's blood as a type of elixir did not appeal to her at all. Gawking at the open bite marks, she chose to oblige. She surely didn't want her to bleed out for her sake, although that was probably impossible to do anyway. Leaning her lips forward, she opened her mouth and began to suck. A sense of power was being transferred into her veins, triggering her blood to hasten with adrenaline. It liberated her from the pain she was under, healing the infection across her hand instantly as if it was never there.

She removed her tainted lips and breathed heavily from the intensity it served. She wiped her lips, finding a smudge of blood on her hand. She licked the spot eagerly with starvation.

"That was…" She heaved and trembled from the rush, "…Exhilarating." She finished breathlessly with shame.

Tifa giggled at her reaction, "If you ever want more, you can always ask me."

The girl blushed immensely from her invite.

Olette had more pressing matters to discuss though, "Namine, that injury…it was from Roxas wasn't it?"

The witch hesitantly covered her hand with guilt, "It was, but it wasn't his fault. I...I did something stupid…. and because of that…" She shook her head and quickly repeated, "It wasn't his fault!"

She nodded with understanding, "I'm sure it wasn't. However, I sense a bit of tension between you two since you came back. Are you two…?"

Just then a knock came from the door.

Namine spoke out first, "Who is it?"

"It's Aqua, may I come in?"

Tifa and Olette glanced at each other with caution.

"Is Terra with you?" The Dhampir asked austerely with a hand upon her hip.

"No, it's just me. I heard Miss Namine was hurt from her return." She sighed, "I just wish to talk to her; to hear what happened."

"It's up to you, Namine." The siren asked supportively.

She nodded with consent, "You may come in, Miss Aqua."

The bluenette opened the door and slowly walked into the room, "I heard from Hayner that the moogles were attacked by heartless, is this true?"

Olette huffed at her elected squealer, "That Hayner, he could never keep his mouth shut."

"Is it true though?" The warrior repeated firmly.

The blonde bit her lip with hesitation, "Is Roxas in trouble if I tell you?"

"It will bring up concerns, but…no, he won't be in trouble." She answered humbly with a gentle smile, "You have concern for him?"

Namine blushed from the sudden question, "It's not what you think." She fisted her hands over her lap, "What happened in the village, it was like…he wasn't himself for a moment."

"What do you mean?" She ventured hastily.

She looked up at the woman before looking away, "The heartless they…weren't obeying him. I'm not really sure. It was just…so sudden." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I had gone off against his orders and caused him to go overboard. He was only trying to save us from danger. So please…" She titled her head forward and pleaded, "…Don't lose faith in him. I'm sure he has a lot on his mind…which is why he acted cold earlier."

"Well, I'm sure he went off somewhere to try and cool off. He already left the castle from what I've heard." She explained dispiritedly.

"He what?" She exclaimed with dismay, "Where?"

The two women beside the witch grimaced when she answered.

"Apparently to see Hades. Axel went with him."

"Why would he go see Hades?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Probably because it's his only lead. Talking to Hades might be his best choice in getting some answers right now; although I'm not sure it will be merciful. " She explained dismally.

Namine lowered her head and rubbed the surface across her hand with dread. She picked at the skin, hoping to calm the unsettling nerves inside her heart. Never had she wanted to see him like this. There was a sense of worry, and affection that she couldn't explain. All she knew was that she didn't want him to change—especially if it was because of her.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Axel groaned from the hike they were under, dragging his feet sluggishly across the mud. Roxas kept his pace though, lifting each leg easily under the use of his connection with the realm.

The redhead stopped to rest his feet, "Geez that damn, Saix. He could at least given us a break by using some of the chocobos back at the mansion."

Roxas stopped by a tree and looked back over his shoulder, "We're almost there." He softly reassured. He lifted his chin up dubiously, "Stop complaining already."

The demon lifted his head up and growled, "Hey, there was once upon a time when it was hard for _**you **_to keep up."

The blond shrugged without care, "Yeah, like you said, a once upon a time. Now keep up, or I'll leave you behind."

Axel lifted his body up and spoke with an uneasy tone, "What's up with you? You haven't been yourself since you and Namine got back. Actually…you've been rather different lately ever since she arrived. Maybe Saix was right, maybe you're…"

"If you say another word, I'll cut your tongue out Axel. Best friend or not, you know I have little patience when it comes to questioning me." He seethed maliciously, "Don't be like Saix."

"Roxas, my friend, trust me. I'm on your side. I'm…just worried about you. And you know, deep down, so is Saix."

He turned away and ignored his sentiments.

"I'm worried about me too." He softly confessed to himself, frowning deeply with angst.

Not long, they continued their journey, keeping their mood focused on the objective. They crawled through the dead trees, avoiding the creatures of the night that usually haunted the lands during this time. They were on high alert, in case Hades knew of their presence. Much to Axel's misfortune, it started to rain.

"I hate rain." He commented disdainfully, "Always hard to be a fire demon under these conditions."

"Don't worry, we won't be needing your powers." Roxas responded gently with conviction.

"Oh, and why is that, partner?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Confident, are we?"

Roxas's eyes smoldered viciously, piercing the darkness like a tempest in the night. They made it to the undertaker's lair, finding a set of stairs that would lead them to the underworld below. Torches were aligned against the flinty walls, providing guidance as a light source. They examined the entrance skeptically, the gates of hell waiting for them.

"Ladies first." Axel offered cunningly, "Got it memorized?"

The young potentate laughed at his underling, "Glad you're taking the honor."

The fiend glowered at his remark, "You developed that smart mouth from me, you know."

"I learn from the best, don't I? Besides, Saix was the one who taught me how to torture. So those skills will come in handy now."

"So you're really going through with this?"

He nodded firmly without any hesitation.

Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Been awhile since I saw this side of you. Oh well, guess I'll go first. It's my job to keep you safe. If not, Saix will feed me to the dusks."

He descended down the uneven steps, Roxas following closely behind him. They were sheltered from the rain, the droplets from outside becoming faint. It seemed to get colder by each level they landed. Axel kept his guard up in case of any enemies. The blond was one step ahead of him though, already creating a barrier around them for protection. They stepped off the last step, and were face to face with Cerberus. The three-headed dog hadn't changed one bit since their last encounter. His loyalty as the gatekeeper was known throughout the realm. His jaws were intimidating, daring any mortal to go near it.

Roxas casually strolled over to the oversized beast, "I'm here to speak with your owner. If you want to live, I suggest you step aside mutt."

The canine barked loudly, spraying saliva over the king. He growled hatefully at the blond, digging his claws deeply into the lifeless earth. He was prepared to strike in case of any resistance.

Roxas wiped the drool off his face with annoyance, "I see there's no way we can be civilized."

Axel walked forward and took out a pair of chakrams, twirling them eagerly with fire, "Want me to handle this?"

Roxas put his arm out and rejected his proposal, "No, I think I got a better idea." He grinned up at the guardian, "I won't even need my keyblade either for—."

He was quickly cut off when the head at the center chomped over him. Axel jumped back from the sudden assault.

"Roxas!" He yelled, "Damn you—."

His concerns were quickly discarded though when the three-headed pooch yelped out in pain. Its mouth was ripped open, his tongue flying across the air. It landed sloppily onto the ground, creating a river flow of blood. Roxas stood triumphantly on top of the monster's back. He cracked his fingers and licked the blood off his hand with an unusual gratification of thirst.

"I won't ask again. Invite us in."

With the middle head whining pitifully over the lost of his tongue, the other two jumped in to take revenge. Roxas leaped into the air, causing them to bang their heads together. The battle was one-sided, and he was losing tolerance for it fast.

He shouted in midair, "Axel, we're going down."

"_**What?**_"

Before the redhead could make sense on how they were going to accomplish that; Roxas had already impaled his foot down onto Cerberus's back. The momentum forced the hellhound down onto his knees, breaking the concrete below them instantly from his weight. They fell into the void, becoming swallowed by the wails of the undead.

Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "He's really going overboard with this."

He didn't prolong his stay by the gate though, jumping right in after them. A rush of wind flew by them, knocking him off guard. They landed at the bottom, entering Hades's chamber. The immortal leaped off his chair in shock at their entrance, his eyes shrinking in rage. He soon gained back his composure and traded off his usual business like smirk.

"Gentlemen! What a pleasant surprise!" He clapped his hands together and spoke cheekily with gritted teeth, "To what privilege do I have in seeing you here?"

"Cut the act, Hades." Roxas warned darkly, "I only came here for answers. Unless…" He looked up, darkness already surrounding them, "…You rather I rip you apart to find them? I already taken out your guard dog as you can see. Don't think you're not going to get the same treatment, if not, worse."

Hades floated over to them and examined his pet while rubbing his chin, "Well, yes, you did quite a number on him, didn't you?"

Shadows crept over the lair, whispering death and torment. Hades pouted his lips and scanned the area skeptically with uneasiness.

He grinned, "I take it you're still a little upset from our last spat?"

Axel crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh buddy, you don't even know the half of it."

Almost, without even a warning, Roxas had Hades pinned to the wall. Oblivion appeared in a flash, shimmering dangerously against the God's neck.

"Last time we met, you mentioned something about dethroning me. You have on _**several **_occasions. During those times, I sensed you working with someone. Tell me who it is!" He seethed angrily, baring his fangs viciously.

Hades waved his hands out in surrender, "Hey, little guy, you're barking up the wrong _**tree **_here. I got nothing for you."

"You're lying!" He yelled, feeling unconvinced.

"Look…" His hair swayed expressively, "…Obviously there is some higher order that wants to get rid of you. _**I **_have nothing to do with it. I've just been having a bad year. You would too if your brother was some almighty God from the realm of light, who did nothing but play the stupid righteous hero. Oh right, you do!"

Axel slanted his eyes suspiciously at the Deity, "You think he's telling the truth?"

Roxas's bangs overtook his eyes, "I'm not buying it."

Tendrils slowly began to wrap around Hades's limbs, startling the Lord of the Dead to start panicking.

"Maybe, we should go for a different method…obviously threats aren't enough." Roxas concluded cynically.

"Hey…hey! Would I lie to you kid?" Hades briskly tried to defend himself, "Roxas, buddy, I could see that look in your eyes. Trust me, I get them myself." Seeing as he wasn't getting through to him, he then burst out into rage, "You _**really **_don't want to be doing this!"

Roxas tilted his head, "Oh no, I really think I do. You see; I'm in a really bad mood myself…although it isn't as pathetic as your excuse."

"What? Little Blondie doll isn't giving you any squeeze between the legs?" He countered brazenly.

That moment, Roxas snapped and tightened the stems to stretch. Hades winced at the extraction, but remained vigilant.

"This is nothing more than a tickle~." He mocked, "Come on, you can do better than that kid. You'll never get this immortal to talk this way."

Provoked, Roxas grinded his teeth and exploited his powers even further. The humanoid deity was soon regretting his little taunt, his appendages actually starting to rupture. Axel was the first to caught notice of this, and knew he had to restrain the blond fast before he lost it.

"Roxas, that's enough."

He looked at him, noticing he wasn't stopping.

"I said that's enough!"

Roxas recoiled back in shock, releasing the God from his hold. Hades rubbed his shoulders and chuckled warily with relief.

"Got to admit, you got quite a grip kid." He impressively commented.

The young male studied the Deity with complete distrust, "I'm letting off with a warning this time. One more chance, Hades."

"I'm telling you, I got nothing." He argued while straightening his toga.

Axel submitted a sigh, "Come on, Roxas. Let's just go. We're not going to get anything out of him this way."

"Fine." The blond surrendered curtly.

They turned to leave, not even bothering to prolong their stay. However, Roxas stopped for a mere moment to contemplate. The redhead paused and turned towards his friend with confusion. With his divine reflex, Roxas struck Hades directly in the chest with his keyblade. He twisted the blade, scrunching up the sources inside with a nasty crunch. The Lord of the Dead gasped from the impact, gritting his fangs tightly in agony.

Roxas leaned forward and lowered his voice, "If I ever find out, you're a part of this mutiny, Hades. I will kill you. Immortal, or not."

The blue-skinned overlord gulped and snickered, "You made your point."

He then cautiously removed the keyblade off his chest, which Roxas gladly retracted. Axel stood stunned at the violent act, never expecting it. He shook off from his daze, gaining back his composure.

"Can we go now?" He asked disquietly.

Roxas nodded and walked back over to him.

"See you gentlemen later." Hades waved at them with a grudging smile, "And please, don't drop by again without an invitation."

Frustrated, Roxas engulfed him and Axel in a sphere of darkness, teleporting them from the hellhole and back outside. The shower from outside was now a downpour, drenching their bodies to the neck down. Roxas's hair sagged over his moist eyes, clearing away the hate within them. His eyes changed to cobalt, vanquishing the earthly color of gold. He buried his head between his shoulders, overwhelmed by shame.

Worried, Axel stepped forward to speak, "Roxas…"

"Don't…" He whispered, "Just…don't say anything." He lifted his head up to the sky, his emotions becoming bleak, "I never felt this way before…this anger…this hunger; it's eating me alive…right here…." He directed his hand over his chest, "…And it won't stop…and I hate it. I can't…. I can't feel this way. Now I know…it's only trouble if I do. But…when I'm with her…. I get…" He bit his lip, trying to find the right word to decipher it, "…I just feel whole… and now, for the first time in my life…I hate who I am…for hurting her…."

Axel frowned from his explanation, "Roxas…you…"

The redhead could finally see it. It was clear as day. He was falling for her.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Namine had her head rested against the pillow. No matter how much she tossed and turned to get the position she needed to sleep, she just couldn't. She was too fixed on Roxas. She didn't know why, but she felt responsible for him in case anything went wrong. He was so reserved, and broody, it was hard to tell what he could be thinking. Then there were times when he was flirtatious and just sweet. There were so many mixed signals to his personality that she was actually starting to get frustrated by it.

"Roxas, where are you? What could you be doing now? Do you…hate me?"

She gripped the underside of her pillow, developing a need for an answer. She knew she screwed up, but did he actually despise her now for it? Was he going to be like the rest of "them"?

Just then, she heard footsteps in the hallway. They were familiar, catching her attention right away. She leaped off her bed and hurried over to the door. No one was around, it was late; everybody in the castle was pretty much asleep by now. It had to be Roxas!

Opening the door slowly, and yet, eagerly, she discovered the person's identity to be exactly him. He had opened the door to his room, already preparing to turn in for the night. His face was hidden from her view, making him look shabby and unclean from the rain.

"Roxas, you're back!" She silently exclaimed with relief.

"…." He sluggishly turned his sights over to her with a scowl.

She was disheartened by his appearance, "Roxas…?"

He sighed irritably with discharge, "I'm tired…I just want to go to bed. I suggest you do the same."

He entered his room and closed the door shut. Namine stood perplexed by his attitude, remaining motionless. She gripped her hands into fists, trembling uncontrollably with an inner rage of betrayal. She shook her head though, not letting it overtake her. Even though he tried to act normal since the attack, there was something obviously bothering him.

She may not be able to use her powers to find out what it was, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"Pain! Panic!" Hades shouted impatiently.

"Coming loyal lugubriousness!" Pain wobbled his way over to the supreme overlord.

Panic came rushing forward next to him, speaking frantically, "I'm com—coming sir!"

He looked down at the two pitiful gremlins, "What did I tell you _**both**_ about intruders?"

"We're sorry, Sir! They just sort of came out of nowhere!" Pain tried to reason, hoping to avoid punishment.

The blue imp then added anxiously, "At least...you—you're ok—okay!"

"Okay? _**Cerberus is useless now!**_" The Deity shouted angrily, his whole body turning red, "I swear, if that pipsqueak finds out anything, we're…"

"Calm yourself, Hades." A feminine voice suggested peacefully, "He was only throwing a tantrum after all."

The Greek spirit turned with a tense smile, "Maleficent, you're dropping a visit too huh? And why the hell for?"

"Seems like Roxas has caused you stress?" She questioned with fake concern.

"That little twerp gave me more than I bargained for." A drink appeared in his hand out of smoke, "I'm telling you sweet cheeks, we're messing with some bad mojo here. You remembered the last time you tried to go up against the chief of this realm? You got banished, and I don't think Blondie boy is the merciful type."

She grimaced at the memory, "Enough with the past, we're only here to talk about the future. Compared to the original master, Roxas is nothing more than a mere child. He was once human, after all, and so…has a weakness."

"That's where your pride and joy comes in, huh?"

She nodded pleasantly, "He's already losing control over the heartless. He may seem strong now, but that will eventually fade as well. Rest assured, our time will come."

"So, the brat will break?"

"Yes, all I ask is for you to cooperate. So, are you still in?"

He snickered wickedly with thrill, "Well, with an offer like that…how can I refuse?"

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "So, how are you guys liking the story so far? Do you like it? Do you hate it? What do you think is going to happen next? We're almost to the 10th chapter marker! I know it may seem like a lot of information now, but everything will slowly fall into place. We're not even at the middle point of this story yet. I think Whispers in the Dark will be carried over 20-30 chapters, not too sure yet. This chapter was mostly based on getting some questions going. And it seemed like Namine and Roxas's roles have been reversed. Now it's our little witch doing the pursuing, while our heartless king is the one backing off. Axel thinks Roxas is falling for Namine, but I'm sure you guys caught that already. I'm still not planning for them to "fall in love" quite yet though; we still got ways to go before that. They will however be getting "close" in the chapters ahead, so look forward to it! In the next chapter, we'll be getting more on the other characters' stories :). Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! They're always appreciated! Your comments and opinions matter to me, they help me improve! So thank you so much!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**spadejackspade, ShadowWolfBeast, Q-A the Authoress, silverrain1001, Witch of Tragedies, Caramelized, TheWitchNamine, SorasPrincess, Emo-zexion-fangirl, Pilpols, RainzofRage, BurningGlory, Gumi Harue, Rosekun25, EnterAbyss2991, Ayame Hikari, **_and_** OrganizationsNumberXIII. **_Thank you all for reviewing and leaving your thoughts! We appreciate them greatly!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah a _**VERY **_special thanks to _**TheWitchNamine, spadejackspade, Rosekun25, Witch of Tragedies, Caramelized, Q-A the Authoress, EnterAbyss2991 **_and _**silverrain1001. **_You guys have been faithful readers and reviewers, and have stuck with me for the longest. I always recognize your names the most when I get a review, so thank you for the continuous support. And a thank you for _**SorasPrincess; **_for even if she never got to leave reviews before, she always told me through other ways in letting me know how much she loves my stories. I'm going to start trying harder to appreciate you guys more, because I feel like I haven't enough. You have no idea how much I think about quitting to write. I honestly don't think I'm as good as people think I am. You guys keep me going, and more importantly, so does RokuNami.

I write so hopefully you guys have something to read and enjoy. I've also been talking to _**Redeeming Endeavor **_and he's been a really cool guy. He gave me suggestions to probably start doing video replies myself soon, since he finds it engaging with the readers. And I actually do want to try it. I probably won't do so unless reviewers tell me they want a reply like that from me though. So, just let me know! :3 I'll keep writing when I can, so leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Also, RokuNami Day is coming! March 28th! So I might be away drawing on Deviantart for the time being. Until next time!"

Roxas: "Next chapter title is _**"Brainless Endeavors"**_, look forward to it!"

Kiome-Yasha to _**Gumi Harue**_: You're still just WAITING for THAT aren't you? XD I'm pretty sure they'll be progressing a lot from here on out. I mean, they kind of just met, even though Roxas knew Namine since she was young. But a lot of things will be developed between them in the chapters ahead. So, I do hope you look forward to it. I always try to make each rokunami story different from any other on this site, including experimenting with different genres. It's my own personal challenge to the pair. I really hope I pull this fic off as well; a lot might want me to fail xD. Anyway, thanks for taking the chance in testing the story out and for reviewing.


	10. Brainless Endeavors

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy."

Kiome-Yasha: "Some lovely plot development in this chapter. Actually, we'll be getting A LOT of plot from here on out. And of course, romance between our main couple is closely following beside it ;3. Long text of italics present flashbacks in my form of writing, just giving you all a heads up."

Chapter 9 Brainless Endeavors 

_Xion entered the stables, searching carefully around each bin for her brother. The chocobos ate their share of Gysahl Greens peacefully without being disturbed by her presence. The young ebony-haired girl frowned at the feathered creatures, finding no sign of Sora anywhere. After everything that's happened, she was sure to find him here. _

_She stepped anxiously and called out, "Sora!"_

_There was no response, plaguing her thoughts instantly with dread. Not that she blamed him for running off the way he did. After all, their parents were dead. Ansem, the current minister of Radiant Garden had accused them being corrupted by darkness, leading them to their deaths. The outcome even led him to declare that her and Sora were now cursed because of it. _

_During their parent's wake, Sora felt overwhelmed by the whole scene and fled. He usually picked his thoughts out at the stables were they used to work for the royal family. So after the service was over, she went off to go look for him. Despite only being fourteen, Sora was the oldest, and therefore, the responsible one. If there was anyone who could calm him down though, it was his sister. Xion had an oath to protect Sora, and continued to have faith that they would get through this. The noble Buldbagin family had even promised to take them in, so she knew there had to be hope. _

_Hearing some sniffles above her though, she turned her sights over to the ladder beside her. She grabbed hold of the ledges and gradually started to climb up each step. When she made it to the top, she pulled her weight forward and stepped onto the platform. The wood creaked a bit from her weight, startling the boy beside her. She turned to the person and smiled at the shape of his huddled form._

_She called out with relief, recognizing him right away, "Sora!"_

_He lifted his head up from beneath his arms, "Xion…."_

_She crawled over to him, taking a seat beside him, "I was worried about you."_

"_You should be, we're cursed now." He countered miserably. _

_She frowned at his words, "Don't say that, Sora. You know it's not true. You're my big brother…you have to be the man now. I'm sure Papa would have said that if he was here."_

"_But he's not…. him and Mother…they were killed by the darkness." He turned his face over to hers with dread, "We'll be dead next…we're cursed…. the darkness is within us as well."_

"_Don't say that!" Xion shouted earnestly, "…. Mom and Dad were nice, and they were pure! How could they have been taken by the darkness? There…there has to be a mistake. And you always said it yourself! Ansem has always been a quack! And…."_

_She was quickly silenced, her eyes widening in shock when his lips ungracefully fell on hers. It held passion and a desperate need for warmth. Xion fell back onto the wooden floor, his body mounting over hers. The impact had taken the siblings both by surprise, sending their emotions into a whirlwind of chaos and bliss. The girl closed her eyes and silently cried from the forbidden embrace. She relished it, finding her youth to blossom after that. The need for his love grew, immersing her into oblivion of tenderness that should never be desired. _

_Not long, Sora broke the kiss and took off out of the barn. The kiss ended too soon for her. She rested there, feeling used and confused. She licked her lips, tasting the salty aftermath. Her mind ran into a brick wall of turmoil. Darkness slowly crept around her heart, causing her to grip her chest anxiously for comfort. _

_It was that day forward, that she understood what Ansem meant. _

Xion snapped out of her memory when she heard Kairi moan beside her from the bed. Aerith had already left to fetch some more medicine, requesting the young maid to watch over her in her place. The auburn-haired maiden turned and gulped urgently for air.

"Xion…may I see Sora and my sister?" She pleaded softly with sweat dripping off her face.

The girl seemed reluctant to grant her wish. She shifted in her seat and draped a wet cloth over Kairi's forehead instead.

"You should rest." She offered with forced gentleness.

This was after all the same woman who had stolen Sora away from her. The same woman who was probably inside his thoughts right now. She gripped her hands against the sheets, feeling ashamed over her possessive behavior.

Kairi grabbed Xion's wrist gently with desperation, startling the peasant girl instantly with concern.

"Please..." She persisted softly with a frail voice, "…. I know you must have been ordered not to let anyone see me, but…I miss them."

Xion frowned at her appearance and quickly turned away.

"Aright…I'll see what I can do." She replied with a remorseful sigh.

She smiled at her weakly, "Thank you."

Soon after that, Kairi peacefully fell back to sleep. Xion studied her face with a bit of envy. If she were sick like this, then it would be Sora worrying about her. Still, she was not, and she had to accept it. Her devotion to Ansem had its limits after all. She would reunite the two lovers, just like Kairi wanted.

However, one thing was for sure, she wasn't doing it for Kairi's sake.

She was against Sora in seeing his fiancé, but if it would make him happy, she would gladly do it. Ansem might have the key to her survival, however; it would always be Sora who held her heart. If anything, her loyalty and existence was for him alone to keep—no one else seized that privilege besides him.

She quickly got up from her position and decided to leave the room. The dungeon wasn't too far from the wing they were at—she'll be there in no time. As much as she was doing this for the couple, she was anxious to see Sora herself. She hadn't confronted him since their time together that one night when she was washing his face. She made up many excuses not to see him, not wanting to bestow any suspicions of how she felt. More importantly, she didn't want him to remember the curse he had placed upon her years ago when she was twelve. He had obviously regretted kissing her. For the next day he had forgotten that it even happened. It was his choice to ignore it, and the only thing she could do was respect that.

Still, why couldn't she stop? Deep down, she wanted him to pursue her like any other man would for a woman. Instead, it was the opposite. There had to be someway to escape this curse. He passed it onto her, so it was her responsibility now to dispel it. Never again would Sora be hurt. And as much as he might hate it, this was the only way she could think of to protect him, not only from Ansem; but from herself as well.

She arrived at the cellar and slowly opened the metal gate. The rust whined loudly and echoed down the corridor. She stepped in and carefully closed it behind her. She descended down the steps, lifting her dress up in the process. When reaching the bottom floor, she was greeted by Dilan's unyielding scowl.

"Xion, paying a visit once again I see?" He asks suspiciously, holding his lance rather tightly.

Xion did her best to keep her composure, feeling a bit intimated by his appearance.

"I'm here on the behalf of the royal duchess, Kairi. She…" She paused, taking a moment to settle down her emotions, "…she wishes to see him." She finished with a firm scowl.

He studied her fiercely with distrust, "You do remember Master Ansem's order, don't you?"

"I'm very aware of them."

"Then you know I can't allow you to take the prisoner out of his confines."

"I promise, I'll be bringing him right back once he sees her. If we don't do this, it'll only create suspicion. Lady Kairi will surely be asking questions." She countered forcibly with tension in her voice, "And we wouldn't want that now, do we~?"

He was stunned by the challenge in her question.

"No, we do not." He answered somberly with defeat.

She sighed with relief when he agreed, "Then please, take him out."

He nodded and headed over to the cell. He unlocked the bars and slid it to the side. Sora was fast asleep, his hands completely bruised from the chains. Dilan walked over to him and kicked the heel to his feet.

"Wake up." He quietly commanded, kicking him once more in the process.

Sora groaned from the disturbance, opening his eyes slightly to peer up at the towering man before him.

"What do you…want?" He asked hoarsely.

"Lady Kairi wishes to see you." He simply stated.

With that information exchanged to him, Sora immediately perked his head up with interest.

"Kairi! You mean…I can see her?" He enquired eagerly with hope.

Dilan nodded and unshackled the chains around his ankles and wrists, "You'll be escorted to see her by your kin. After that, you'll be brought back here."

Sora should have guessed, sighing heavily with mild disappointment. He got up from the floor and rubbed his wrists gently. They ached from his bondage, creating forms of multiple gouges across his skin. He carefully stepped out of the cell, becoming hesitant when he saw Xion to be waiting for him.

"So, you're the one who's taking me?"

She nodded, "Yes, Dilan gave me permission to escort you."

"I don't know if I should be relieved by that." He countered prudently.

"My last visit was a mishap. I'm sorry." She whispered gently with affection, "I promise, I'm doing this for you, Sora."

He examined her face cautiously with mild distrust, "We'll see about that."

Dilan stepped out from behind the older sibling, "You have twenty minutes. I suggest you hurry and carry about your business."

"Of course." Xion nodded and beckoned Sora to follow after her up the stairs.

Dilan returned to his post and watched the two siblings make their leave. The guard still held doubts over their intentions. However, in order to avoid any conflicts from their mistress, he knew he had no other choice but to cooperate. When they reached the top of the dungeon, Sora sighed irritably for his lack of hygiene.

"I suppose I can't have a bath, can I?" He sarcastically proposed.

He had hoped of striking some type of humor between them.

Xion opened the door and shook her head, "Given the little time we have, I'm afraid not."

He exhaled once more with bitterness, "Just what is that you're trying to pull, Xion?" His face transformed into a firm scowl, "Last time we spoke, you shouted at me, making claims that I didn't care about you. If you truly cared about my wellbeing, then you wouldn't have me caged up like some animal. Furthermore, you and I _**both**_ know that deep down Ansem is only using you. He's only making you believe you have darkness inside you, Xion. But I know you better." He bent his head down, hoping to get through to her, "You don't have to hide from me. I'm your brother, after all. So please, let _**me **_be the one to help you, not him. I know I haven't really been there, but…I want to now…"

She shook her head, doing her best to block out his tirade, "You don't know anything. Please, Sora, for your sake. Let's not speak of this."

He frowned at her and continued to protest, "I will not drop this issue, Xion. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Then save it for another time!" She snapped with distress, "Your fiancé wants to see you, so matters between us will have to wait. Isn't that more important right now than me?"

The question wasn't really directed at him, but he responded to it anyway.

"How could you even say that?" He griped with insufferable grief.

"Because…. it's easier to accept." She coldly answered with sorrow.

"Xion…" He whispered with a distressed look on his face.

She reluctantly ignored the suffering in his eyes, her own trembling with regret.

"Kairi's waiting, let's proceed."

Sora sighed from her response and decided to follow after her. It became quiet between them after that. They were lost in their own individual world of plight. When Sora thought deeply about it though, he began to wonder if this was his chance to tell Kairi about Namine. He was pretty sure she was still unaware about her sister's banishment. This was his chance to act.

Xion sensed his thoughts right away when they approached Kairi's chambers.

"She asked for Namine…" She professed with a hint of remorse, "…I didn't know what to tell her."

"The truth, obviously." He sullenly advocated.

"But…Ansem…"

"You're not his puppet, Xion. So stop acting like you are."

She flinched from the term, "Sora…"

He shook his head and came up with his own resolve, "I'll handle it."

She blinked with confusion, "What?"

"If there's something really wrong with you, then I want us to handle that first. If possible…" He stated somberly with a fierce glare, "…together. Also, if there's anyone who's going to tell Kairi about Namine, it's going to be you, not me."

She immediately was against the idea, but nevertheless, she agreed.

"I understand…. I…I won't disappoint you. At least not for that, I promise." She asserted with a meek nod.

Sora studied her posture and didn't know if he should trust her. Xion avoided his stare, and only walked forward to open the door for him. It was then that his mood completely changed. When he noticed the redhead to be awake, he beamed brightly with thrill. He eagerly entered the room without hesitation.

"Kairi!" He exclaimed with delight.

He reached over to her beside, "I missed you."

His fiancé smiled weakly at him, "Sora…. it's you."

"Sorry I haven't visited you in awhile. I was held up by Ansem…." He paused and continued carefully, "…. By trying to help run the mansion, of course."

Her face became crestfallen, "I can't imagine the errands that he must have befallen on you to take." She examined his attire and inhaled his scent, her nose picking up blood and sweat, "You look dreadful."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing out of the usual. So you don't have to worry."

She smiled and traced her sights over to Xion. The girl stood idly by the door, crinkling her dress enviously at the two lovers before her. The scene between them was too much to bear. She had the essential need to flee, but something just wouldn't allow her to leave him alone with her.

Kairi frowned at the girl after noticing the absence of her sister.

"Where's Namine?" She questioned with uneasiness.

Xion's body became rigid, "I…."

"She's resting." Sora briskly answered.

Kairi shifted her sights over to him, "Resting?"

"Yeah, she's been working hard as much as me. She just felt too weak to see you. I'm sure you'll be able to see her when she gets better." He clarified with a gentle smile, "But, she's not nearly as bad as you, so you should probably get the most rest right now."

"Promise me I can see her next time then."

He nodded with a false grin, "I promise."

"You always keep your promises." She concluded with a faithful smile, "But please…don't work yourselves too hard. You look like you've been imprisoned, rather than doing usual manual labor."

She was perceptive. He honestly needed to give her more credit.

He chuckled warily, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. It's you who I'm worried about."

She shook her head, her eyelids slowly becoming heavy, "You forget. You're the one who gets into trouble, not me."

He chuckled quietly with amusement, "You're right. Even so, it's also why you love me."

He brushed a strand of scarlet hair away from her forehead. The gesture soothed her.

"Among many other reasons." She answered within a whisper, already dozing off, "…I love you…"

Sora's breath hitched suddenly with shock. It was rare for her to say it—even more so for him to hear it. However, when she said it, it still managed to make him breathless.

"I love you too…" He responded with a choked sob, discovering she had already fallen back to sleep.

Xion stared at the two who were betrothed to share their future and destiny together. Her hands trembled at an insufferable rate. Moisture filled her eyes, but she held them back from falling. She didn't want to accept the scene before her. It only meant defeat to the darkness if she did.

"Sora…we…must go." She spoke with an uneven voice.

He nodded and stood up from Kairi's bedside. He gave his fiancé one last glance of infatuation. She slept soundlessly, her beauty masking her illness. The thought of her dying crept fear into his heart. There was no way some disease was going to take her away from him. Still, there wasn't much reassurance for him to lean on. The chance that he would even survive was diminishing more by each day. Namine was gone, Kairi's health was surely not getting any better—what sort of hope did he have left? He was a prisoner. And the only reason he didn't tell Kairi the truth was because of the young girl who stood waiting for him across the room.

'_Xion, if only you knew the things I would actually do for you. I would never abandon you…. you're my little sister, after all.' _He mused softly with a delicate frown.

They both left the room, leaving Kairi to get some rest. While standing in the hallway, Sora felt obligated to speak.

"Do you think…she'll get better?" He turned to his sibling, hoping she could reassure him somehow.

Xion's eyes held uncertainty, "I…don't know."

"I can't afford to lose her."

"I know." She replied dispiritedly.

Was it possible for her to take his pain away? The forbidden love she had for him was poisoning her. It was ripping her apart, stripping off any thought of morality from her mind.

She leaned over to him and gripped his hand into hers, "Sora…I really wish I could change the past. Then, you wouldn't be in pain anymore. Just like when we lost our parents. You and I wouldn't have…."

She scolded herself to be silent. His demons were her responsibility. There was no need to bring them up.

"Xion…?" He felt nervous by her peculiar tone.

She quickly retreated her hand from his.

"I have to take you back." She announced hastily with stress, "Dilan would be asking questions if we don't hurry."

He sighed from her ploy in abandoning the tension between them, "Brilliant…back to the hellhole."

"We have no choice." She retorted uneasily.

"Yes, and while you're obeying Ansem, he's off scheming some plot." He countered heavily with resentment.

"You're wrong…he's saving me."

He responded with a gloomy sigh, "I hope you're right."

She ignored him for the most part after that, leading him back into the dungeon just as Dilan had instructed. Xion had enough for one night, the confrontation between them exhausting her. Sora's face held such misery when they closed the gate on him. The shadows from the torches cast over his body, mocking him for his misfortune. She hated seeing him like this; but what other choice did she have? She knew there was a possible chance he was right about Ansem too. However, she refused to accept such claims to be the truth. He was the only person she had left to rely on. There was no other way to explain it besides that—Sora had to understand.

Shortly afterwards, Xion arrived back to her room. She assumed Kairi no longer needed her. She opened the door and quickly closed it shut behind her, not wanting to be disturbed. Keeping her hands folded behind her back, she whimpered anxiously for retribution. This was her place of solitude, her haven of offering to the fantasies that plagued her mind. Approaching the sanctity of her bed, Xion collapsed onto the mattress with a blissful intake of breath. She started to breath heavier with the intoxication of lust filling her body. She flipped over and buried her hand between her legs. She gasped from the sinful contact, arching her back in pure ecstasy as she imagined it to be Sora touching her. Her other hand aided to slip off her dress, giving her more access to explore her own flesh. Xion inserted her hand into her undergarment and slipped two fingers inside of her. She hadn't masturbated in awhile; and she needed it like a dry wasteland needed rain.

Her body cried out in heat, causing fluids to spill out of her. She began to thrust faster, closing her eyes shut with shame. She continued to fantasize Sora in her stead. It left her breathless, her other hand anxiously teasing her breast. Her nipples hardened, becoming aroused by the intensity of her libido. She plunged her fingers even deeper, seeking the release that was surely bubbling inside her.

"Sora…. Sora…!" She cried out desperately with tears in her eyes.

She cringed and jumped forward, switching her body drastically to a more primal position.

"Sora…. I love you…" She moaned hotly with a flushed face.

She gave a soft squeak when she pressured her thumb over her sensitive clit. She hastily stripped off her underwear from beneath her gown. With more freedom to maneuver, Xion initiated rubbing herself even deeper. She cupped her hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to scream. Her walls tightened, enclosing around her slender fingers. Her nectar slid down her quivering thighs, staining the sheets that wrinkled below her. With one final thrust, she cried out loudly into her muffled mouth. The young girl fell heavily onto her bed after reaching her climax. Her cum spread across her hand, eliminating the drought she was carrying for so long.

Once her orgasm subsided, Xion collapsed into tears.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Namine took a bite out of the steak Tifa had prepared for her. She was peacefully eating inside the dining hall, taking refuge there in hopes of seeing a certain broody king. They usually had dinner together when she started her stay here in the castle; but ever since their last confrontation with each other, he now made it a habit to avoid her. It made her feel dejected, and at the same time, frustrated. The image he tried to keep was different from who he truly was. She was tired of him hiding from her. He was obviously awkward when it came to interaction with people, including uncouth, but she knew deep down there was an insecure little boy crying for attention. Without so much of a warning, she banged her fork down after swallowing a portion of her food.

Tifa jolted from the girl's sudden burst of fury, almost dropping the tray she held in her hands.

"Is everything alright, Namine?" She asked carefully with a nervous smile.

Namine stared over at the empty chair that stood across the dining table. She glowered at the missing person who usually occupied it. It's already been a week. His behavior lately was now becoming intolerable. Waiting was a continuous habit for her, but not anymore. She was worried, and the thought of her actually feeling this way was terrifying. To say the least, talking to him was the only way she could think of in quelling it.

Finally taking notice of the Dhampir beside her, she spoke with a rather demanding tone.

"Tifa, do you know where Roxas is?"

The question was quite brash, stunning the woman momentarily, "Um…he should be in his room. I was actually going to drop off his dinner there. Since…he requested that I do so."

'_So he __**is**__ avoiding me.' _Namine clarified with a mental pout.

"Please, may I take his food up in your stead?" She requested urgently with a look of determination on her face.

The young woman seemed apprehensive by the idea. She had made a promise to Roxas that she wouldn't let the girl go anywhere near him without his permission. That boy could be such a simpleton at times. She had basically raised him—surely she taught him some manners! No girl should be treated this way, especially one such as Namine. Without her colleagues around to aid her, she sighed with grief and handed the tray over to the girl.

Namine took the silver container with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Tifa placed her hands on top of her hips, "Just make sure he gets it."

Namine soon frowned with concern, "You sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

The Dhampir scoffed with laughter, "Not in the slightest, so don't worry." Her smile broadened mischievously, "Besides, I'm sure deep down, he misses you."

The girl blushed deeply from her statement, wishing for it to stop.

"Don't be ridiculous." She retorted with a small huff, "I know he secretly despises me for what I did back at the Moogle village. I bring nothing but inconvenience to his life since I came here."

"I doubt that." Tifa answered with a soft hum, "He's just…new to this whole thing. The idea of connecting with someone always frightens him a bit; but sometimes, he just needs a little push. When we want something, we must always strive for it. Remember Namine; words aren't the only way to tell someone what you're thinking. I'm sure you'll discover that soon enough."

She turned the girl over and lightly shoved her forward, "Now go get him!" She buzzed with encouragement.

Namine gulped and felt uneasy by the woman's cheerful nature. She acted like she was going to go and propose to him or something. She shook the thought out of her mind, finding the scenario to be improper.

With Tifa's blessings now riding on her shoulders, Namine bravely stepped forward to fulfill her quest. Her balance wasn't something to be proud of though. The vibration from her quivering hands caused the silverware to chatter. She tended to be a klutz most of the time. However, it was only when it involved certain situations like these that she would let her uneasiness get the better of her. The anticipation of actually seeing his face, most definitely escalated it.

She paced herself down the hallway to his bedroom. Their quarters and the dining hall were on the same floor, so her trip wasn't long. She made it to his door and felt intimidated by it. She balanced the platter by using her arm and carefully knocked on it. She stood there and waited in anticipation. There was a soft rustle within the room, without stalling, he immediately opened the door. He staggered a bit in seeing the witch, but quickly restored his facade. He glowered at her, becoming annoyed by her presence.

"Um…greetings." Namine expressed with a meek nod, becoming startled by his appearance.

He veered his eyes away from hers, taking his attention on the plate instead.

"I'm guessing that's my dinner?" He asked sullenly.

She nodded affirmatively, "Yes, I asked Tifa if I could bring it to you."

"I don't know what for. It's her job to bring my meals, not yours." There was a hint of agitation in his voice, "Never mind, just give it to me."

Before he could grab it though, she quickly drew it away from him. He blinked a couple of times at her exploit, his hands hanging forward in a stupor. She gave him a scornful frown, before replacing it with a friendly smile. Roxas obviously wasn't amused.

"What are you playing at?" His voice rumbled.

Namine gripped the handles to the tray tightly without fazing, "I could understand if you're disgusted by my presence. I'm used to it by now, but…you can't just keep ignoring me like I don't exist!" She suddenly exclaimed with exasperation, "You're the one who welcomed me here, so I could understand if you don't want me around anymore. Even so, at least show some clarity! I believe you to be a decent man to at least give me that! Not…. just…. abandon me."

There was no other term for her to use besides that. Roxas recoiled his hands into fists, anger erupting inside of him.

"Do you hate me?" She asked briskly with urgency.

The question caught him off guard.

"No…I don't." He answered calmly.

She sighed with relief, but was still skeptical.

"Then why? I thought we were getting close?" She spoke timidly with confusion, "I thought, I was your friend."

"I admit, there was a moment I could believe that, but apparently…it's not close enough."

She became stunned by his reply, her conduct slowly diminishing into disbelief.

"I see…" She slumped her head down mournfully at a loss.

He studied her face with a mixture of sorrow and guilt. He grabbed the handle to his door and slowly edged back into the shadows of his room.

"You can take that back to Tifa. I'm not hungry anymore." He stated coldly without further need for an appetite.

'_Namine, forgive me…. I'm just not sure if anything I say to you is even the truth anymore. I…I don't even know why that even bothers me….' _He closed his eyes and mentally lamented.

"Roxas…!" She shouted frantically for his attention, but it was too late.

He closed the door shut and continued his solitude. Discarding her mentality, Namine was subdued into a trance of detachment. She nearly dropped the tray of food in her hands, barely catching it. Her vision became blurry, leaving her eyes desolate with an empty void of defeat. However, she quickly restored her resolve and glared fiercely at the door.

She wasn't going to give up. Like Tifa said, words weren't the only way to tell a person how you felt. With that in mind, she already began to formulate her next plan of action.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Axel crossed his arms over his chest with triumph.

"See…told you he was falling for her." He spoke with a cheeky grin.

Saix still held his usual broody expression, becoming unfazed by the scene that had just transpired before them. The confrontation between Roxas and Namine had just ended. They were watching them for a fair amount of time, picking up multiple signals by it. Axel wanted to prove his theory that their Master was actually developing _**feelings**_ for the young witch. He felt confident in his initiation to even involve Saix to bear witness the unsuspecting development. However, in the end, the werewolf still remained unconvinced.

"I fail to see your logic." He commented dryly.

Axel scowled at him with disbelief, "Are you mad? It's clear as day!"

"I admit, Roxas does seem…._** fond **_of her; but it doesn't mean that he's in love." He opposed gravely with denial.

"It's still a possibility. It doesn't mean it _**won't **_happen. I'm sure the same could be said for Namine."

"That's ridiculous." He shook his head with skepticism, "How can anything happen between them, when it's obvious she doesn't feel the same way? She's merely indebted to him, nothing more. Besides…Roxas has no heart. He's only relying on memories and instincts that were thrown away long ago. It's pointless to even pursue such a thing to be real."

Axel refused to succumb to such claims. He had faith in what he was seeing.

He soon calmly disagrees, "You're wrong, Saix. It's not futile. It's an opportunity. You'll see…" He nods and continued faintly, "…. you'll see."

Namine had a purpose in being here, and he believed that someday he would soon come to realize that. All they needed was time.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Ansem emerged out the dark forest while riding his chocobo. It was nighttime, and the air was foul. The wind crept through the trees, causing them to wave eerily against the current. An old and abandoned mansion stood at the center of the open area, waning heavily throughout the years. Ansem slid down from his chocobo when they approached the rusty gates. He grabbed onto the bars and pushed the entryway aside in order to investigate. It's been years since he's been here, and nothing has changed at all, at least to his knowledge.

"Stay put." He silently demanded at the yellow creature.

The large bird nodded and respectfully stood where he was. Ansem journeyed further into the yard, passing each damaged pillar that was in his way. He reached the main entrance and pushed it open. The doors creaked loudly, earning him passage to enter. Once inside though, the doors shut immediately behind him. He didn't seem frighten by the incident though, instead, he seemed impressed. He covered his hand over his mouth, feeling the urge to choke from the dust that hung in the air. The moonlight beamed through the windows, giving him the advantage he needed to see through the darkness. He found the staircase and began to ascend. He reached the middle landing and turned to his right. A foreboding door waited for him when he stepped onto the floor. It was hidden beneath the shadows, beckoning him to grip the handle that kept it closed.

He reached for the knob and pushed it open without fear. The domain on the other side was a library, although; it was merely a disguise. He walked over to a table that stood at the center. There was a diagram on it, presenting the realms of light and dark. He pressed his hand over it and released the seal. There was a flash, and soon, a slope appeared beside him. It led to the basement—that he was certain. He carefully paced himself down to the lower chambers, spotting a cell nearby. There was a person with a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He was hanging from some chains that imprisoned him. The prisoner sensed Ansem's presence and lifted his head up slowly to acknowledge him.

"This scent…"

Ansem nodded and confirmed his entrance, "It's been a long time…. Riku."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Dun dun DUNNNNN! Yes, it's Riku! What shall be his role in this story? Well, wait and find out~. Wow though guys, _**TEN **_chapters! We finally made it to the second lap! Don't worry though, it doesn't mean we're near the end of the story—we're far from that! Now I can say, the story shall really _**begin **_from here. The ending to this chapter I hope proves that :). Also, I know there wasn't much Rokunami in this chapter; you're going to have to forgive me for that. This chapter and story isn't only about them you know. We have a whole cast here that revolves around them and their fate. However~, there is going to be _**LOADS **_of RokuNami in the next chapter. I'll try to get it worked on right away. _**Anyway! Thank you guys so MUCH for the reviews, favs, and alerts! **_You guys don't know how much they mean to me! I know this story is sort of slow right now, but I'm thankful you guys are sticking around and want to support it. Seriously, it means a lot. You can imagine my insecurities. After finishing a piece like _**The Diary of Namine**_, I want to be sure I can still keep writing. So, everything counts for me that you guys make this journey with me ;w;. The hits to this story are low, but it's slowly growing by each update I make, so it makes me happy. So please, continue your support! I love you all!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give a special thanks to: _**TheWitchNamine, Ayami Hikari, Burai Stelar, Caramelized, ShadowWolfBeast, OSheaMackenzie, Emo-zexion-girl, Q-A the Authoress, NamineAngel, Witch of Tragdies, AngelNamine, EnterAbyss2991, SorasPrincess, OrganizationsNumberXIII, ShadowedEssence, Orgy13, silverrain1001, Rosekun25, Passions Namine, Gumi Harue, MonkeyGirlxoxo, GetITGotIT, spadejackspade, **_and last and not least _**RainzOfRage**_. Thank you all for reviewing! Greatly appreciate it as always!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Starting now, I shall have a video reply to each update I make. It was something Redeeming Endeavor suggested to me, so I will like to try it :3. I would do what he does with the review reply to those who ask, but since this is my first time, I'm not going to do that. I will next time though! So please, if you would like for me to video reply to your review and actually get to talk to you, then let me know! :D Since this is my first time doing this though, I'll just give a little recap from all of your reviews and feelings, including my own. Just so you guys can see how it'll be like and to see my face…and hear my voice. Omg, you guys will see me! LOL! Anyway, do watch it and see what you might think. I encourage it! Until next time everyone!"

Roxas: "The title to the next chapter is "Gambling Stars". Look forward to it!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Also guys, a link to my video reply can be found on my profile page! Just copy the link and paste to see it :)."


	11. Gambling Stars

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Chapter 10 Gambling Stars

Ansem waited for some type of response, but Riku stubbornly decided to remain silent instead. The young man breathed heavily through his noise, clearing away the tension that was building up inside his chest. He tugged his wrists feebly against the chains. So many years of self-loathing, and he still felt powerless. There weren't any changes towards his imprisonment. He never felt so humiliated. With so many memories of the past pouring into him, he knew he couldn't hide much longer.

And so, he lifted his chin up and spoke.

"What are you doing here, Ansem?" He slanted his head forward and sniffed the foul air he carried, "You being here must mean you're in trouble, am I right?"

"Only you hold the power of darkness within our world." He answered somberly.

"Of course. It's the reason why you locked me in here in the first place."

"You can blame your dear father for that." He responded hatefully.

Riku scoffed with a hint of mirth in his voice, "That I do."

"You're right though, Riku. I do need you." He nodded to confirm his earlier deduction.

Again, the young man chuckled, "Is that so? Well, pardon me, good sir. But you must have me confused with your loyal followers." He rolled his neck and continued cynically, "I shall be no use to you. Besides…." He lowered his head with regret, "…I've already lost too much. There's no road for me. The only path of redemption I have…is here."

Ansem refused to be swayed by such delusions of self-doubt.

"What if I told you…. it involves a certain relative of yours?" He crossed his hands behind his back, hoping to spark some interest in him.

Riku picked his head up, "Relative?"

"Not only them, but the people you hold dear as well. They're in trouble, Riku. And only _**you **_hold the power to save them." He shrewdly explained.

The silver-haired captive glared through the mask of his blindfold, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Kairi is dying." He paused and then added fiercely, "Your sister is even in greater danger. It would seem like she too has been led to the darkness. You must stop it."

He immediately shook his head, "No, I refuse…. I refuse to believe you!" He pulled his arms violently with denial, "The only reason I'm held here is because you told me it was the only way to keep them safe! Now you're telling me all these years it all meant nothing!"

"Forgive me." He apologized with a small bow, "I thought it would have been enough, but apparently not."

"Either way…I object any alliance with you."

"If you can not pledge loyalty to me, at least do it for Kairi. Would you really leave her to suffer and die from the same disease you yourself created?"

"She has Sora…she doesn't need me."

"And what of your sister?"

"…"

"Surely you wouldn't let her fall?"

"If she is indeed my sibling, then she has already fallen." He heavily concluded without any sense of doubts.

Ansem sighed with grief, "Riku…." He held his name deeply with care, "Sora is no good of a warrior to conquer the darkness that is coming. In due time, he too shall fall. There is no light stopping this plague, you must know that."

"How could I not? When it was my father who brought it upon us."

"Please, then redeem yourself." He pleaded strongly, "Join me to stop this, and I promise you—you shall have your freedom."

"So…darkness against darkness, huh? You're playing a risky battle here, Ansem."

"Does this mean I have your word to assist me in my path of saving everyone?"

Riku quickly disclaimed his notion, "It means you have my attention, not my trust. Either way, you could be quite useful. However, before we start, I would need to pay a certain visit to someone."

Ansem held a cautious glare, "And who may that be…?"

Riku churned with clear hate in his voice, "Someone who I could never deem a mother."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Namine's eyelids quivered from her slumber. She could never refuse the invitation of her bed. It framed every spot possible to make sure she was comfortable. It truly was the most loyal thing any woman could have. Still, she felt like she was missing something. Grumbling in her sleep, she moaned with irritation to figure out what it could be. Just then, she heard movement in the room next to hers.

Roxas, he was awake.

Realizing that it was a new day, she woke up vigorously with a start.

"I must get ready!" She gritted briskly.

She threw the covers off her bed and sprinted over to her closet. She whipped the doors open and savaged her gowns. All of them were luxurious, but she only needed one. She sighed with irritation, finding the task to be difficult. She was wasting time. If she didn't hurry, he was surely be gone for today. She then spotted a familiar dress. It was carefully folded in the corner of her closet, bringing back multiple memories inside her.

"That's…" She gently picked it up and gracefully let it unfold.

It was the dress she wore on the night of her banishment. The same one she was wearing when Roxas had found her. She held the sentimental piece close to her chest, secretly mourning over the loss of their companionship. She never thought she would miss it. All those signs of flirting only to realize it meant nothing. She just couldn't accept it.

"This will do." She nodded confidently with resolve.

She then changed into the peasant style dress, and took out the pins to her hair. The strands fell delicately across the back of her neck and collarbone. The gown was burgundy from the waist down, the vest around her torso and bosom area a dirty shade of yellow. The sleeves were a vanilla white, splitting open from her elbows. It was simple, just like her. Prepping her appearance one last time with the use of her mirror, Namine took off towards the door. There was a bit of zeal in her steps, making her even more anxious. She stepped out into the hallway and stood in front of the door next to hers. She waited patiently for him, hoping for the chance to see him.

She waited and waited—nothing.

She couldn't have imagined the sounds from next door, could she?

'_Unless he evaporated himself by using the corridors of darkness again.' _She mentally mused.

She scoffed heavily at the possible outcome. She then pressed her ear against the door with a rather childlike posture to check. Her eyebrows scrunched down with suspicion when she didn't hear anything. She huffed at the door and glared at it, pretending it was Roxas.

Before she could commence the urge to kick "him", a friendly and familiar voice broke out.

"Namine, is that you?"

The young witch turned to notice it was Olette with Hayner accompanying her.

Namine admired the couple with a friendly smile. "Olette, Hayner, good morning."

She bowed to them, which they humbly returned.

"You're certainty up early." The male demon speculated curiously.

"Oh yes, I was…"

"Hoping to see Master Roxas?" Olette finished mischievously.

Namine was startled by the question, and quickly tried to deny it. "No, of course not!"

"The color of red on your face says otherwise." Hayner commented humorously, "No wonder Tifa said your blood will be delicious, you keep sprouting it onto your face."

She frowned at his witty remark. "Guess I can't fool you two, can I?"

Olette nodded and gave a sympathetic smile, "And sadly not Lord Roxas either." She sighed and folded her hands over her apron, "He left for the day, Namine. You won't be able to see him, I'm afraid."

"Then where is he?" She austerely demanded.

The question caught the two off guard.

"Uh…" The brunette fidgeted uncomfortably, "I…I can't say."

"Only Saix knows." Hayner calmly answered.

Namine leaned her body back in defeat, "Saix he's…"

"Intimidating. Overbearing. Grouchy."

Axel suddenly appeared around the corner, along with Demyx, mockingly listing down the werewolf's faults.

"Don't forget to mention controlling." The half-breed carefully added with a finger in the air.

"Axel!" Namine exclaimed in shock from his entrance. However, her focus was soon entirely taken by the fey next to him, guilt already consuming her, "Demyx…I…"

The fire demon quickly disregarded her upcoming apology, "You don't need to say sorry to him, Namine. The imbecile surely deserved it. Who knows? Maybe you were able to fix a few screws in his head."

"I resent that!" Demyx mulishly quipped.

Axel carelessly pointed his thumb at the half-breed. "See what I mean?"

"Even so…I'm so sorry the pain I've caused you." Namine rushed and held his hands into hers, "I would understand if you won't forgive me."

Demyx eyed the girl comically in shock, "Uhhh…"

Axel elbowed his ribs. "Just say she's forgiven already."

"Ouch!" He winced from the physical abuse and gently patted the girl's head nervously, "You don't have to carry such burdens of my condition, Namine. Besides, the worse punishment I probably received was having Larxene as a caretaker. If you want to make it up to me, we can perform a serenade together if you like!"

"Please don't." Hayner whispered with a painful expression.

The girl giggled from the invitation. "I wouldn't mind that at all. Thank you, Demyx."

Olette smiled from the pure warmth that radiated off Namine's demeanor. _'It's no wonder why Lord Roxas is afraid of it. You can't help but to love her.'_

Namine coughed conspicuously with anticipation. "Um, you mentioned about Saix. Does he really know where Roxas is?"

The group stared at the girl and remained vigilant.

Axel frowned and scratched the back of his fiery mane, "Unfortunately, yes. Even though Saix and Master Roxas have their squabbles, they do have their moments of alliance."

"And which occasion is this one?" She warily inquired.

"To keep you away from him. He believes your polluting his mind, which in this case…" He tilted his head and shrugged, "…Might not be far from the truth."

She became stunned by his explanation, becoming hurt by it. "I see…"

Olette protested. "Surely if Namine talks to Saix though, he can reconsider?"

Hayner shook his head with doubt. "He's a callous man, Olette. It would be impossible."

Namine, however, wasn't one to accept defeat just yet.

She ventured boldly while gripping her gown, "Tell me where he is."

They all became stunned by her request—Axel more enthralled.

"You're willing to challenge him?" He cunningly grinned.

"Yes, I have to, or else nothing will change." She brought her head down and quietly meditated, "And I'm tired of not doing anything from my mistakes."

Hayner seemed skeptical. "Are you sure?"

She firmly nodded. "Yes."

Axel plucked his lips together and decided to enlighten her, "Well if that's your answer, he's at the east wing talking with Aqua and Terra." He observed her carefully with uneasiness, "You're not the only one who's been trying to see him, Namine. They've been pestering to see him as well—got it memorized?"

"Then we'll just have to see who will receive the honor first." She challenged willfully. She then bowed to signal her leave, "Thank you, everyone. I shall go now and try to speak with Saix. Wish me luck."

Olette gave a pleasant nod of encouragement. "Good luck!"

Namine turned and took off down the hallway, already beginning her quest. The four allowed their gazes to follow after her—each having their own level of expectations.

Demyx spoke gravely with fear. "Do you think that was wise, Axel? Sending her to see Saix when it was Roxas who ordered us to keep her away in the first place?"

The redheaded demon flicked a bit of fire from his fingertips and answered jadedly. "Nah, besides, Saix owes me one—more importantly, so does Roxas."

"Such forces—I sure do hope you know what you're doing, Axel." Olette gently prodded.

Hayner wrapped his arm around his mate to reassure her. "Don't worry so much, Olette. Who knows, this could be fun!"

She glared at her beloved. "It's always a game with you."

Axel chuckled at the lovers and kindly ignored their banter. When it all came down to it, Roxas sure had some troublesome guests.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Namine cautiously examined each room she passed. There wasn't anyone around. At this rate, the east wing was pretty much deserted.

"Maybe I was too late." She pondered aloud.

This was her only chance to find Roxas—she couldn't give up. She was tired of his hostility, and wanted to confront him about it. Once she did, she would confess her choice in leaving the dark realm. It was the only solution she could think of to ease his stress—that, and one other. This wasn't only about Saix, but Aqua and Terra as well. He was obviously suffering from it. She was willing to take his burden, if only for a moment. She just needed him to realize that.

Just then, she started to hear voices. She instantly picked up on them and followed the source. It led her to a balcony area. She saw Saix and the two knights, quickly ducking away behind the shadows. Namine wasn't one to eavesdrop, but with one hand against the wall, she attempted to. They were discussing about Roxas, so she knew she couldn't avoid it.

"Saix, I implore you. Please let us see him." Aqua gently prodded.

Terra stepped up and added fiercely. "It's urgent, and him running away from his responsibilities is not a good way to convince us otherwise."

The General glared at the two and kept his posture still without any signs of backing down. "And I'll repeat myself again. I refuse."

"If he doesn't speak with us. It'll only mean more trouble for him." Aqua somberly stated.

Terra nodded in agreement. "He would be forced to speak with his brother about this. In his current state, he's not fit to rule anything. Eventually, he'll be discharged from his duties."

"That is not a fate you decide." Saix calmly berated, "That decision was made by the previous rulers. You have no power over that."

"If this keeps up, there'll be no reason to." Terra harshly clarified.

It was this point that Namine couldn't take it anymore.

"How dare you!" She came out and shouted angrily at the man's accusation, "If there's anyone who's oppressing Roxas around here, it's you two!"

Saix, to say the least, was astonished by the girl's sudden appearance. "Namine…what are you…"

Before he could even ask, she was already continuing her tirade. "Roxas has been working so hard for everyone's sake! He does it all on his own with no help! Everyday he's compelled by responsibilities that were obviously forced upon him, and all for what? For you to lecture him and tell him he's not worth protecting anything! He's so stubborn, that he doesn't even ask for _**my **_help! Even when I thought we were friends! We're all trapped in these titles people give us, and we're not even given a chance to express who we really _**are! **_Tell me? How is that fair to _**him**_?"

The two knights became speechless by her fury; and as much as Saix tried not to show it, even he too was amazed.

Namine fought back the tears that wanted to fall. There was no time for it.

She inhaled some air into her lungs and forced back the moisture that was rising in her eyes. "If there's anyone who should leave, it's us. We're the ones giving him trouble! Realizing it now, I don't even blame him for hiding. How could he not when there's so much weight on him? We should all be ashamed of ourselves. I know he acts like a child, but…I think it's because he never got the chance to be one. Even so, just by knowing him for just a short while, I know Roxas is strong. He puts on this façade just to show how strong he could be. And that's why…he's the best we have. Whoever the previous ruler was…" She smiled sweetly with admiration, "…I could see why he chose him."

They gawked at her with bewilderment, making no signs in arguing.

Namine restlessly shook her head at their lack of response. "I won't ask for forgiveness for my intrusion. In fact, once I see Roxas, I'm going to tell him that I have resigned my stay here. I suggest you both think about it and do the same."

She soon sighed with distress and quickly stormed off to make her leave. She was too furious at them and at herself to prolong her stay. Her heels thumped horribly against the carpeted floor. She eventually slowed down and came to a halt. Overwhelmed by their encounter, Namine collapsed into tears. She quickly wiped them away from her face. It was shameful for her to even react this way. Not like she was anyone important—not like she could make a difference. She was a witch, and needed to be treated as such. It was all her fault anyway. Terra and Aqua wouldn't have stayed and bothered Roxas if it weren't for her. Demyx wouldn't have gotten hurt either. Her negligence had even caused the moogles to suffer. She was hazardous to everyone—even more so to Roxas.

"There's no reason for me to even be here." She whispered with realization, "I'm not useful at all to be at Roxas's side." She then bowed her head in shame towards her behavior, "What did I even hope to achieve for interfering like that? So pathetic."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice offered calmly.

Namine whipped her head around and discovered the meddler to be the General himself.

"Sir Saix!" She exclaimed in shock, "What are you…"

"That was quite foolish of you to intrude like that." He dismally commented.

She sighed from his remark. "I know. Forgive me. I know what I did was out of term."

"It was." He agreed.

"It won't happen again."

"I figured not." He inquisitively studied her face, "Is it true?"

She looked up at him, becoming a bit confused. "Is what true?"

"That you plan on leaving?"

She frowned and turned away with a hint of umbrage in her voice. "I take it you're pleased by that?"

"My feelings aren't required towards your decision. It's Roxas I'm concern with."

She examined his words carefully. "You care for him, I could tell…even if others can't."

"I'm bound to him as his protector." He brazenly stated to correct her, "Nothing more. Again…" He returned to his previous inquiry, "…What of Roxas's feelings?"

She shook her head. "Even if I wanted to speak with him…he would just turn me away."

"But you wish to see him, correct? To at least talk?"

She shuffled uncomfortably in silence.

"Then…" Saix casually held his breath, "…I shall tell you where he is."

Namine gawked at him in shock. "What?"

"Do I honestly have to repeat myself? I said you could see him." He sighed with annoyance.

She bowed and apologized. "Yes, I'm sorry. It's just…. I'm surprised. You're allowing me to go see him?"

"Yes, I shall send Goofy and Donald to escort you to him. He's acting like child and can't hide forever." He criticized crossly.

She chortled at his comment. "You really do take it upon yourself to have a rather maternal disposition, Sir Saix."

He fiercely glared at her. "I am not his father. And unless you want to go see him, I suggest you stop assuming as such."

"Sorry." She quickly halted her amusement.

"He's at Macalania Woods. Goofy and Donald should be able to take you there safely without encountering any fiends." He soon walked off ahead of her.

"Wait!" Namine quickly stopped him from traveling any further, "Why are you letting me go see him?"

He turned and carefully examined the girl. She was such an ordinary thing—a human. Why _**was **_he helping her? It was then that his conversation with Axel came to mind. Love, what could it possibly bring? All he could see was destruction. What did Axel see? There was only one way to find out.

"Like I said…" He paused and continued off distantly, "…he needs to stop running away."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The wood sang harmoniously with the crystals that sprouted from the bark of the trees. They chimed majestically and reflected off light into the sky, enchanting the environment with essence of water. It brought everything to life, creating a heavenly glow of wonder. For Roxas, Macalania Woods was his safe haven of solitude. The crystalized flowers of red and orange cradled around him, bathing him with warmth. He sat across from the pond and marveled the scenery. The woods served as a sanctuary in the dark realm, not even darkness could penetrate it. This was his place of refuge, gaining access to his thoughts freely without care of the consequences.

"Namine…" And he only had one thought in mind.

Like a child seeking warmth from the cold, he embraced his knees closely to his chest for comfort. She truly was a mystery inside his life—an enigma to the very end of his existence. The heat inside his chest when he touched her was her doing. The ache in his eyes when he imagined not seeing her was also hers. Even the tremors inside his fingers when she spoke his name left him breathless. Everything was a constant change in him, one he wasn't comfortable with. It frightened him, making him distant.

And yet, there was shame. Why?

"Because I hurt her…" He answered above a whisper, "…And I can't stand it. I can't even stomach it. Why do I even feel this way?" He buried his head between his arms, "I hate it. It's making me weak. I hate feeling weak." He growled with frustration, "It has to stop. If not…" He lifted his head up, completely unaware of the intruder that was graciously walking up to him, "…. then I'm doomed."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The gems that grew off from the trees sparkled splendidly against their path, guiding them like torches within the night. Donald and Goofy led Namine safe passage through the roots that were linked together above the trees. Demons lurked beneath the shadows of the bushes, so it was best to be cautious.

"Lord Roxas should be nearby." Donald announced while wobbling ahead to the next area.

Namine nodded and continued to follow after him. She soon pushed aside a branch that was in her way.

"Be careful, Goofy." She softly informed him.

However, the canine was completely oblivious over his directions and got hit directly onto his face. He grabbed his snout and hollered in pain, striking attention right away from the two ahead of him.

Namine immediately showed concern. "Goofy! Are you alright?"

"You bozo!" Donald flapped his arms up and down, "Can't you do anything right?"

Goofy rubbed his nose generously with guilt. "Gawrsh, I'm sorry Donald." He scratched the bump on his head, "Guess I wasn't watching were I was going."

Namine sighed with relief. "Well, it's good to see you didn't suffer too much damage from that branch."

"We're wasting time." Donald impatiently scolded, "Namine, we should keep going before it gets dark. The fiends wake up during that time, so we should hurry."

She nodded with understanding. "Right."

They continued off from where they were, heading deeper inside the cerulean woods. Eventually, they made it to a path that was congested by roots and vines. They were folded against each other, creating a thick fortress that was hard to dispel.

"What do we do now?" Namine warily asked.

Donald walked in front of the blocked passage and whispered a certain incantation to it. Gradually, the plants began to separate, revealing a road ahead of them that was completely covered with spheres of diamonds.

Donald answered joyfully with pride. "I use some magic of course! I guarantee if you follow this path, you'll eventually find Lord Roxas at the end of it."

Goofy beamed at his friend's accomplishment. "Nice work there, Donald!"

"Of course!" He nodded with his beak up.

Namine knelt down to the mage and embraced him tightly with gratitude. "Thank you, Donald."

He laughed sheepishly. "It was nothing." He gently pushed her back and encouraged her to go forward, "Goofy and I will wait here in case of anything. You're on your own from here, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry about it." She nodded with understanding, "I'll be sure to be careful."

Goofy waved at her when she walked through the passageway. "Good luck, Namine!"

She turned her head and waved back before pressing forward through the narrow trail. Water brimmed through the soil, drenching the hem of her gown. Namine bent down and took her shoes off in order to prevent them from getting ruined. When her feet touched the purified stream of liquid, she sighed with contentment. It soothed her body instantly with peace. By each step she took, she felt like her body was being in tune with nature. It seemed like everything was embracing her, beckoning her to move forward. The spheres that were attached to the trees shimmered brilliantly under the moonlight, casting off multiple rays of light. It surrounded her, dusting off the leaves like it was being filled with stars. She could hear a stream nearby, almost like a waterfall. Carefully making her way through the last section of trees, Namine decided to follow the sound. Eventually, she made it the center of Macalania Woods—and right at that center, was Roxas.

Namine gasped in shock when she found him. He was sitting on the ground, mumbling something to himself. After a moment in standing there, she realized he hadn't sensed her yet. She took this opportunity to gain back the courage she needed for her objective and gradually made her way over to him. When she got closer, he seemed to pick up on her scent, because before she knew it, he was staring at her—well, more like gawking.

"Namine…how did you…"

"Saix." She answered rather bashfully, "He told me where you were, but it was Donald and Goof who brought me here."

He merely stared at her with a blank gaze. Shortly afterwards, he turned back around, acting like it didn't bother him; but Namine knew better.

"I'm sorry." She apologized gently, "I know you didn't want to be found…. especially not by me, but…I felt like I had to see you." She sighed anxiously when he didn't respond, "I didn't come here to lecture you or anything. In fact, I won't say anything at all. I'll just…"

She looked around, doing her best to find something to preoccupy herself with. Failing to find anything that would suffice, she decided to sit next to him instead.

"…Sit here." She innocently finished without much thought.

That's when something inside Roxas panicked. Within the inner safety of his mind, he was cursing Saix to the deeper sets of oblivion for even betraying him. Though he should have known better that he would pull off something like this, not with the growing amount of tension between them lately. He took a glance at the witch. Was she really just going to sit there? Is this some sort of trick women played? He swore he could feel beads of sweat forming on top of his forehead. All that he could hear was her breathing being mixed with his own. The settling drops of leaves falling across the surface of the pond. It was peaceful, and yet so unsettling at the same time. How could she not say anything? Did she really just come here just to see him? He felt his cheeks grow hot from the thought; but he quickly scorned it to disappear.

After possibly a few seconds of her heartbeat, he asked hesitantly with skepticism. "Are you really going to just sit there and say nothing?"

She titled her head at him. "I think I was able to say what I needed to last time we saw each other. So, I believe it's only proper that you get to speak now."

He recalled the event and grimaced at the memory. "After how I treated you? You actually think that?"

"Well, there is something I would like to add from our last encounter."

He shrugged indifferently, sensing no harm from it if she did. Namine rotated her body so she could be in front of him. She then leaned in close to his face, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. Roxas was startled by the affectionate touch, becoming weak by it. Why were those curvy lips of hers so alluring right now? Why were they so pink? It was like the only thing he could even focus on. _**What exactly was she doing? **_

"Roxas…" She tenderly whispered, causing his mind to become unsteady.

Namine studied his face, and smiled when she noticed she had his attention. Before he could even defend himself, she slapped him squarely across the face. She hurled all the force she could muster, inflicting a well-deserved handprint onto his cheek. With his head whipped to the side, Roxas was left stunned by the assault.

She slapped him! Him! The Heartless King!

Roxas lifted his hand to his cheek and rubbed the sore spot with confusion. It wasn't like it physically hurt, but he did feel like his pride was knocked down a few sizes.

"Why did you…?" He couldn't even form a thought.

She leaned back and respectfully bowed her head down for forgiveness. "Pardon me, my liege, that was rude of me."

"You're sorry?" He asked bemusedly.

What was with this girl? One minute she's slapping him, and the next she's apologizing for it!

"Wait…my liege?" He blinked a couple of times and spoke firmly with disapproval, "I thought I told you to call me by my name."

"I find no reason to, since apparently I'm not your friend." She casually stated, but he could tell there was pain in her voice for admitting it, "And improper as it was, I feel happy in doing what I did, because now…I get to see the real you. The _**you**_ that _**deserves **_to be called Roxas."

That silenced him. She reduced him to a coward in his own domain. Roxas didn't know how to react or how to respond. She mentioned about wanting to see the real him, but he had no clue who the real him even was. The forest whispered inside his ear from the elements that surrounded them, beckoning him to speak.

He lifted his head up and caught her wavering eyes with his. "Namine…how could not feel disgusted in my presence right now?"

She seemed perplexed by what he meant—she honestly thought it was the other way around. "What? Why should I? It's me who should be saying that. Roxas…I caused you so much trouble and…"

"Enough of that." He gently instructed while closing his eyes, "I'm tired of hearing you blame yourself for things that are obviously out of your control. Besides…it's me who should be apologizing."

"Why?" She became worried by his claim.

"Because…I hurt you…Namine. I inflicted harm onto you."

"You saved me, Roxas!" She exclaimed with distress, "Is that why you kept pushing me away? Because you thought I hated you?"

He turned away, remembering his thoughts from earlier. "Part of it is…but it's also because I can't let you get close to me either."

She frowned from his words. "So…does that mean we can't be friends?"

"I don't know."

"Then why would you flirt with me?" She probed anxiously while gripping her gown, "Why did you even save me that day when I was chased out of my own home? Why seek companionship when all you've done is run away from it?"

She sighed when he didn't answer. He was obviously conflicted, and she had enough of it.

"I obviously caused affliction inside your realm." She stated somberly, "Which is why I've decided…to leave Castle Oblivion."

"What?" He spoke with panic in his voice, immediately declining the idea, "You can't!"

Namine's heart lifted happily from his plea, but she dared not show it. "I must!" She persisted anxiously, "There's no need for you to safe guard me here."

"But…" He murmured pensively, "Namine just…." He then sighed irritably and held his hand up to stop her from making decisions so suddenly on her own, "…stay. Please?"

She still felt unsure. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"No…so please, just stay." He soon got up from his position, causing him to tower over her, "I don't know what ails me lately when I'm near you, but, you're right…you don't deserve it; and I want to change that. I've been sitting out here so much lately, thinking what I must do."

"And did you find it?"

He laughed hoarsely with humiliation. "To be honest, nothing comes to mind. Only that…I want you to stay."

She gave him a pleasant smile. "Then…. I'll stay. If that is your wish."

He soon shuffled awkwardly. "So…does that mean you'll call me Roxas again?"

She giggled from his innocent plight. "Yes, if I'm your friend that is."

"I would like to believe so." He commented sheepishly.

She took the moment to explain. "We must always start from somewhere, Roxas. Everything is always small at first, but eventually it grows. You just have to believe in yourself to determine how far you're willing to go in order to prove that."

"Seems like that's something I need to improve on."

She nodded. "Indeed."

He sulked at her for agreeing so quickly. "The same rules apply to you too though."

"How so?" She squeaked comically in shock.

"For one…stop with the apologizing. Once you do…I'll stop running away."

"And what will happen once we accomplish such feat?"

He looked up towards the sky, becoming enthralled by the possibilities that were slowly filling his head. "I guess that's just a gamble we'll have to be willing to take." He gazed down at her with a handsome grin, "Won't we?"

The stars above them shimmered once more.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Ventus stood on the balcony of his castle, a foreboding breeze of darkness sweeping over him. There wasn't anything trustworthy about it. He gripped his hands onto the railing that surrounded the veranda. Without the protection of his friends, he was completely on his own. The presence of darkness was getting stronger. Just then, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather came bursting inside his room in a panic. The three fairies rushed over to him, and started rambling frantically in terror.

"My lord! Intruders!" Flora exclaimed urgently.

Fauna fearfully gripped her wand. "They've made it passed the border!"

"They're from the realm of darkness." Merryweather finished firmly with distrust.

Ventus could only assume the worse. "And I take it they're not one of my brother's subordinates, are they?"

He sighed with dread when they shook their heads.

"I suppose we'll have to welcome our guests." He whipped out his keyblade, and closely brought it over to his chest, "And show them how punishing their shadows can really be when close to the sun."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "FINALLY! I get to write about my bbys! Venfuu, here we come! But not until the next chapter I'm afraid. The same goes for RokuNami! Well, wow, I honestly don't have much to say. I think it's because what I'll say is pretty much added into my video reply already ^^;. If you guys want to see it, you'll find the link on my profile page :). Also, you can catch the link on my journal on DeviantArt if that helps as well. So, another chapter done! Thank you all for the reviews, the favs, and alerts! Seriously they mean a lot! You guys have no idea! You truly are the best!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Soushin5, Gumi Harue, O-A the Authoress, Sorasprincess, Caramelized, TheWitchNamine, ShadowWolfBeast, Abominable-IcePrincess, Emo-zexion-fangirl, OrganizationNumberXIII, EnterAbyss2991, MonkeyGirlxoxo, Shoang, TheStarsAreWatchingx, Rosekun25, Shadowman-DDT, **_and a special award of thanks to _**White Simplicity **_AKA as the great _**Avidityy **_from YouTube for being my _**200**__**th** _reviewer!We all appreciate your wonderful support for reviewing and reading!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Truly, it was an honor to get a review from _**Avidityy**_ and _**TheStarsAreWatchingx **_since they're my favorite RokuNami video editors—truly it was. Not only them, but from everyone else as well! You guys truly are the best! It makes me so happy I can talk to you all ;w;. Like I said before in my last update, if you guys want a video reply towards your review all you have to do is ask. I look forward into working on the next chapter when I get the chance, which will be called "_**Bewitching Roots**_". Oh! Before I forget! I started a new RokuNami story everyone! It's not going to be long like "Whispers in the Dark", but it is going to be multi-chapters. It's called "_**Viola Lion**_". So if you ever want to check it out, the first chapter is already posted on my profile for your reading pleasures. Until next time!"


	12. Bewitching Roots

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy."

Kiome-Yasha: "Is this an actual update? Lol."

Chapter 11 Bewitching Roots

It was nightfall by the time Roxas and Namine returned back to the castle. They couldn't believe how late it had gotten during their time in the forest. It seemed like Macalania Woods had that type of disguise, losing track of time. Donald and Goofy strolled behind the pair, keeping themselves close in case of any danger. Since the attack from Hades and the moogle village, they knew they had to be cautious. When entering the clearing, the castle loomed over with a beckoning signal of sanctuary. Namine was personally relieved from their safe return—even more so with her relationship with Roxas restored.

She gazed up at the blond and smiled at his newfound confidence. His aura was still spreading doubts, but she believed he would overcome it in time. Just by her short time in knowing him, she knew Roxas was the type to never let things bring him down. He held power, but with power, came pain. He feared in hurting others. For such a dark ruler, he held such a compassionate spirit—she truly admired it.

When entering through the entryway and doors, they stumbled upon the knights of light themselves waiting for them. Aqua and Terra approached the pair calmly with a sort of resolve in their eyes that couldn't be determined by either of them. Namine gulped nervously from their presence, her outburst from earlier still fresh inside her mind. The two stared at the girl with a sort of fondness of respect. They then took their attention on the young king before them.

Roxas scoffed at their expressions. "I guess it's true. There really _**is **_no rest for the wicked."

Namine jabbed his side, silencing him for being so rude. Roxas winced from the scolding shove, and grumbled an apology in response.

Aqua laughed at their little squabble, finding it to be amusing to watch. "Trust me, we don't mean any trouble. At least not this time."

Terra nodded in agreement. "Seems like we might not be needed, not with a woman like Namine around."

"What exactly are you referring to?" Roxas suspiciously questioned.

Aqua decided to cut the suspense. "Unless Namine is willing to still keep a close eye on you. Terra and I have decided to go back to the realm of light."

Roxas blinked a couple of times in bafflement. "You…wh-what?" He turned to Namine whose face contained equal amount of disbelief.

"I…I didn't do anything." The young witch stated with astonishment, "All I did was…" She turned to the blond next to her and blushed heavily with embarrassment, "…all I did was defend what was right."

"Which is something someone with great light in them should do. You reminded us of that, Namine." Aqua softly explained with reassurance.

The girl stepped back and seemed unsure by such praise. "It wasn't difficult, you just made it seem like it was."

Terra sighed with guilt. "I understand the display of hostility we've been giving you since our arrival…." His female partner glared at him, causing him to correct himself, "I mean…the amount _**I've**_ displayed. I apologize for that. What I said earlier about Roxas was out of term as well."

"Everything you've done has been out of term." Roxas crossly amended.

The brunette frowned with annoyance. "Just be thankful Namine was able to vouch for you while all you could do was keep your face hidden in that pit you call home."

Roxas's eyes flared into orange, depleting the blue irises that were once there from Namine's warmth. Goofy and Donald tried to hold their master's temper back, however, Saix appeared and had beaten them to it.

"Enough." He walked over with his hands behind his back, "Roxas, you should be grateful for this opportunity. Don't act rapid now to provoke them to stay. As for you two…" He looked over at the canine and duck, "…You're dismissed."

Goofy and Donald saluted in respect and departed from the hall. It wasn't their business or duty to get involved in such political affairs anyway. Their job was only to protect.

Roxas scowled at the General for his blunt control over them. "I could take care of things, Saix. You didn't have to order them to leave."

"With the way you are lately, it's only fitting I clean your mess." He countered cynically, "After all, it was my orders that they go with Namine to find you in the first place."

Roxas rolled his eyes and decided to just stop while he was ahead. All he needed was an argument, and those were never pleasant.

Saix looked over at the two knights and continued the discussion. "Besides, I fear the main reason why they're leaving is because of their own ruler anyway."

Aqua frowned and knew she couldn't hide the facts. "Well, yes, mainly it is that. We can't leave Ventus alone forever. After all, he just wanted us here to warn Roxas…not to interrogate him."

Terra jumped in to add his own input. "When we came here, we didn't expect a girl like Namine to be around. Her powers obviously hold a mystery. However, Roxas's lack of restraint on his own also provides a hindrance. All we ask, before we go, is for you to tell us how you plan to solve that."

Roxas blinked and frowned at the floor for a solution with sweat faintly pouring off his face. His dilemma was serious, and there was no other way to resolve it besides one.

He lifted his head up carefully and announced his decision. "I'm going to the Black Mage Village."

Terra was left stunned by his answer. "The ancient nomads who were born from the mist of darkness?"

Saix considered the proposal with concern. "That's rather a brash choice to make, even for you. Then again…with the predicament you're under, it's probably the best to rely on."

"It won't be easy to find them." Aqua concluded gently, "They would probably have trials for you."

"I know that." Roxas firmly answered, "I know the consequences of how strict they can be too. However…it's all I have left."

Namine raised her hand towards her chest and stood in a stupor. She was clueless over the topic, and didn't know how to respond. It was probably best to keep quiet she figured—it was something she was used to doing anyway. Immediately, a frowned appeared on her face from the thought. Roxas was too focused on trying to gain back his throne. He didn't need her input to disturb that.

"Also…" The young man's voice settled gently with a hint of tenderness, "I think it might serve an opportunity for Namine as well. Maybe by talking with the black mages, they could help her understand more about her gift." He turned to her and gave a shy smile, "Right?"

Namine gasped lightly from his kind consideration. "What? Are you sure? It'll be an honor, but, I don't think I'm even worthy enough."

Aqua intervened in an act of reassurance. "Namine, Roxas is right, this actually might help you."

"But…I…" She tried to speak, feeling hesitant.

Saix sighed with a bit of annoyance. "Stop spluttering and accept the young master's offer already. After all, he sacrificed a lot for you. The least you can do is try to fix the mistakes you've done since your arrival."

Namine winced from his words, finding them all to be true.

Roxas growled at the General's harsh words. "Saix…!"

The werewolf cut his outburst to a minimum. "And _**you **_should be grateful for Namine for even convincing these two to leave. Show some gratitude."

The young emperor scowled and grumbled from his remark, clarifying him to be right.

"Well…" Roxas coughed clumsily, something that caught Terra and Aqua both by surprise, "…It's why I was inviting her…to show my appreciation for what she did." He scuffled his eyes over at the two knights, "No offense…"

The two shook their heads and ignored the implied insult.

Namine tried to explain about her earlier intend. "It wasn't like I was trying to kick them out. Just…to be more sympathetic."

"Either way, it was enough for us to understand." Terra answered civilly.

"Indeed." Saix nodded in agreement, "So, Namine, do you accept the travel to black mage village, or not?"

She deeply contemplated the idea, nodding meekly with acceptance. "I'll…go." She turned to Roxas and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He locked his eyes with hers momentarily before awkwardly turning away. "You're welcome…"

Saix crossed his arms over his chest and started to tap his fingers against them. "Aren't you forgetting something, Roxas? Don't neglect your manners now."

The blond sighed heavily from the constant scolding he was receiving lately.

He turned to Namine once more and bowed his head. "And…thank you."

"It's decided then." Saix took his attention on the two warriors of light, "Are these terms satisfactory to you?"

"They are." Terra answered.

Aqua bowed her head down with appreciation. "We'll definitely let Ventus know about all this when we return."

"Hopefully it doesn't provoke him in dropping in anytime soon." Roxas griped.

"Or maybe he'll send you an invitation to see him instead." Namine corrected humbly.

He comically stared at the girl with a disapproving stare. "Please don't make such premonitions, Namine."

The girl giggled lightly with amusement. "I shall try."

Saix caught notice of Namine's lifted spirit right away. It seemed to have lightened from the connection that was developing between her and Roxas. He didn't know what happened in that forest, but it was definitely leading them to something dangerous. From strangers, to mutual respect, there was obviously something more to come. He couldn't take that chance, not when he had a promise to keep.

"However…" He interrupted their meeting from coming to a full close, "…I suggest you take Hayner and Pence to go with you. Like Aqua mentioned, it won't be easy to find them, even for you. I suggest Pence could help lead the way since he's familiar with the forest where the village is kept hidden. Hayner will also be a great help, considering he's a demon who holds magic to make creatures similar to the black mages' structure. He can help keep Namine occupied with her objective while you handle yours."

Namine was about to say something, but Roxas took his arm out to stop her. "That's fair enough, I respect your ultimatum. I wouldn't want to distract Namine from doing what she needs to do anyway. I know I've been rather..." He paused for the right description to say, "…irrational when I'm around her—so, I understand. It's the reason why we're going in the first place."

Namine watched Roxas carefully for any faltering in his voice, but there wasn't any. He knew the importance and risk of their task, and he knew he couldn't allow any possible or lingering infatuation between them get in between that. That's if you can even call it that. Namine never believed it to be anything more besides friendly attraction.

'_It has to be.'_ She concluded mentally with creed, _'Roxas is sweet, but…love is never something worth giving so easily…not when it involved someone like me.' _She sighed in aggravation, _'Why am I even thinking this? Don't read too much into it, Namine. You'll get yourself hurt. There are more important things going on besides any of that nonsense.'_

"In the meantime, we should get some rest." Roxas evenly added, "All of us can go our separate ways in the morning. It's dangerous to be traveling at night, especially in my realm."

Terra nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a splendid idea." He turned to his blue-haired companion for any signs of rejection, "Care to head back to our rooms, Aqua?"

"Yes, that would be nice." She gently approved.

The two went up the stairs and headed for the east wing where most of the other residences were. The three left behind stood quietly, each settling with their own individual thoughts.

Saix turned to the pair and sought refuge towards his own quarters. "Well, I'm off to rest as well. Be sure not to dawdle, understand?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed with irritation. "Yes, Saix…don't have to keep pestering me like a child."

The man glared at him with displeasure before vanishing within his own personal void of darkness. Since their rooms were connected to each other, Namine knew the chances of them separating were rather slim. Not that she minded—if anything, it was comforting.

She leaned forward and hoped to catch a glimpse of his attention. "Um, Roxas…"

"Namine…"

She jolted her head up a bit at the serene tone of his voice when he called her name.

"What is it?"

He turned to her, his eyes glazed over with mixed waves of appreciation. "I'm really glad you decided to stay. I may not be able to show it, but I'm hoping someday…you'll let me. For everything you've done."

She smiled and felt his declaration to be sort of foolish. "Please, don't stress over such little details. After all…" Her smile bloomed into gleeful fits of giggles, "…what are friends for."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Ventus stepped into the golden meadow that surrounded his realm. There was an intense density of darkness in the air, and it filled his nostrils up like toxin. He frowned with revulsion, tracking the source all the way out into the sanctuary gates of his kingdom. Whipping out his keyblade that was given to him, he took stance in guarding his land.

"Show yourself heathens of darkness!" He furiously demanded.

"Heathens? That's a bold title to use." Seifer came out from beneath the border's shadows, "After all, it's the realm of your brother's, is it not?"

Ventus snapped back without any hesitation of courage. "That may be true, but he at least doesn't abuse it. Now tell me, who are you? And why are you here!"

"Where are my manners?" The blond rogue laughed while raising his arms to the side, "I'm Seifer, a humble knight from the mistress of darkness herself. And as for you Lord of Light, you're pretty brave to be out here…alone."

"I don't need protection from the likes of you." Ven crossly stated, "I would never sacrifice my cohorts or friends to protect me."

"Is that so?" Seifer tilted his head back, "Rai, Fuu, get over here."

The two companions walked out quietly from behind him, each possessing their own composure of introduction.

"We're always here whenever Sir Seifer needs us, ya know?" Rai confidently commented.

"HERE." Fuu stoically answered.

Ventus studied the newcomers' levels silently for any signs of weakness. There was something definitely fierce about the girl's calm exterior. She was enchanting, but dangerous. As for the gentlemen beside her, his strength was obviously shown by the thickness of his muscles. Compared to the mental stability of his partner, he had a more physical advantage. Ven knew he couldn't afford to take either of them lightly.

Seifer drew out his sword and directed it at the holy deity. "You're about to make my romantic dreams come true, Lordy. We're about to test that self-righteous light of yours, and see how long it takes to snuff it out. Fuu! Rai! Let's go!"

They were ruthless, charging at full force without any restraint. Any show of carelessness could prove to be their downfall against the heavenly being, and they knew that. Ventus gritted his teeth and created a force field of wind in order to protect himself. It was quickly demolished though, his magic countered by another. He looked up in shock, finding the girl named Fuu to be the cause of it. She too was familiar with the element of wind, giving her the advantage she needed to overpower him. She reeled her pinwheel back and threw it directly at her target. Ventus flipped backwards, avoiding the swipe of her chakram. However, this gave Rai the chance he _**needed**_ to cast thunder from the tip of his staff. Ven barely dodged the dose of electricity, leaving his back completely exposed in the process.

Gaining the upper hand, Rai activated his deadly technique, "Raijin Special". He rotated his rod in different angles, bluntly hitting each nerve into the core of Ven's back. The blond gasped in agony from the sudden burst of pain. However, he recovered quickly. He soon held his keyblade back and viciously swung forward, using his skill the Last Arcanum. It created an aggressive gust of wind around him, striking his foes dangerously without mercy. Fuu and Rai jumped back from the rushing vortex of airstream razors, barely avoiding the onslaught.

Seifer was impressed, but he wasn't quite worried yet. "I admit you got skills. But let's see how long that speed of yours will last."

The warrior dashed forward and prepared to strike with his sword. Their weapons clashed, bringing shimmers of steel to echo off from the impact. Fuu and Rai took defense, already knowing not to interfere. When Seifer was in combat, it was best to let him finish it.

Ventus noticed their retreat. "Seems like your followers have a strict loyalty to you."

"Yeah, we pretty much have that type of relationship. Romantic, isn't it?" He answered with a sinister smile.

"More like a waste." He kicked Seifer directly in the stomach, knocking him back, "…on you!"

Seifer wheezed in irritation from the unsuspecting blow. It was then that Ven's whole body became consumed by armor. He slashed his keyblade forward, penetrating each spot viciously in attempt to stun his enemy. Particles of blunt hits lit up from each impact, knocking Seifer completely off balance to even defend. With one swing of his keyblade, Ven managed to slice his face, nearly cutting off his nose. The blond assassin leapt back and roared violently in pain. Blood splattered across the air, dripping down his face carelessly like crimson wine.

Fuu and Rai took the initiative to jump in at this time. They were willing to risk their lives in order to save their leader. By combining their own individual element of magic, they were able to create a tornado of destruction. However, Ventus swirled his body around and dispersed their magic with Holy Rise—a sacred spell only he could use. The fiery light that erupted from the tip of his keyblade shot out and blinded them. Rai and Fuu both fell back to try and gain back their vision.

"I can't see a thing, ya know!" The tanned assassin protested.

Seifer gritted his teeth and shielded his face away from the blast. "Guess we're going to have to postpone this fight. Rai! Fuu! We're retreating!"

They attempted to take off into the forest to make their escape.

"Not so fast!" Ventus shouted urgently.

Six wings shaped like blades sprouted from his back. He flew over and pinned all six propellers into the ground. A feminine shout echoed from the forceful imprisonment. Seifer and Rai turned back to find Fuu captured by the attack. She was left immobile, finding herself trapped by the force of Ven's spell.

"Fuu!" Rai shouted with alarm.

"Forget it, we have to get out here." Seifer briskly commanded.

They entered out of the border that connected the two realms, vanishing within the void of darkness from where they came. Ven tried to capture them with a beam of his magic, but the dark barrier that surrounded his brother's domain repelled it.

"Dammit…" He frowned from the lost.

He then looked down at his prisoner who continued to struggle from his hold. At that moment, he withdrew his keyblade and magically discarded his armor in a flash of light.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere." He commented a little too cheerfully, "I hope you're prepared to face the consequences for attacking me. Although…" He crouched down and admired the girl's intense gaze, "…you don't look like the type who responds well to threats, do you?"

Fuu's only response was a fierce glare of defiance.

"Your friends abandoned you. You could at least smile knowing you got me to rescue you." He chuckled warily, "Even though I was the one who ruffled you up in the first place. It was a mistake to challenge the Lord of Light you know, someone must have put you three up to it."

"REFUSE." She firmly stated.

He sighed with disappointment. "Stubborn, aren't we? I guess that's just a challenge I'm going to have to accept."

He smiled confidently, causing the girl to grow even more furious towards his carefree spirit. He was taunting her, and she despised it.

"My Lord!"

Ventus turned and waved at the approaching three fairies. "Merryweather! Fauna! Flora! Over here!"

Flora zipped in front of her master, flapping happily over his victory. "It's so good to see you are unharmed, Sire. We shouldn't have expected any less of our lord to defeat those ruffians."

Merryweather puffed her chest up with boast. "If only I could have shown them a thing or two, I'd give them something to really run away from."

"Oh dear, but who's this?" Fauna inquired curiously, "A damsel in distress?"

Her direction was pointed at Fuu, her injuries clearly visible for them to see.

"My captive." Ventus answered casually, "We might have to treat her wounds though before we can get her to cooperate. Flora, send Even and Ienzo out here. I want them to help me bring this girl in to treat her wounds."

The fairy took off and did just that. "Right away, my Lord!"

"RAGE." Fuu declared angrily.

Ven turned to the blue pixie, his eyes begging for insistence. "Merryweather, if you'll please?"

"It would be my pleasure, my Liege." She shot a beam of glitter from the tip of her wand and instantly placed Fuu into a sleep spell.

The blond knight sighed with relief. "Thank you. Hopefully by the time she wakes up, she'll be in a more negotiable mood."

"You certainly have your way with the ladies, don't you my lord?" Fauna cupped a hand to her cheek and teased.

Ven blushed from her innocent and mischievous words. "Fauna, you really are a dreamer."

Fuu snored soundlessly after his remark.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Seifer hit his back against the bark of the tree. He winced in pain, clutching his face tightly to stop the throbbing.

"Dammit…dammit…dammit…" He cursed and repeated with frustration.

"Um, Seifer, you okay?" Rai nervously asked.

"Do I _**look **_okay?" He countered irritably, "Dammit, can't believe he managed to catch, Fuu."

"Yeah, that guy has some serious moves, ya know?"

"Seems like we underestimated him. Maleficent won't be happy, that's for sure."

"We have to go back for her." Rai quietly insisted.

'_Fuu.' _Seifer apologized mentally for leaving his teammate behind, _'Looks like you're going to have to be on your own. Don't worry though, I'm sure it's all part of the plan.'_

He cringed once more in agony, his whole face already starting to swell.

"I wish we can go save her, but we can't. We need to rendezvous back to Maleficent before we could even make that decision." He whispered anxiously under his breath, "I need to get stronger. So the next time we meet, I'll put a scar on _**his **_face."

"That's if your heart can touch him next time. At the level you are now, you'll just be lucky enough to even graze him."

A mysterious and husky voice broke out from the area surrounding them. The two immediately formed into a battle position.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Seifer commanded furiously.

"That's a pretty bad cut on your face." A cloaked figure stepped out from between the trees, "I can't believe mother would even risk your lives for such a one-sided encounter in the first place."

"Mother?" Rai was stumped by the word.

With a flick of the stranger's fingers, vapors appeared over Seifer's face. It halted the overflow of blood, eliminating any trace of it to the very last piece of scab. As predicted though, there was indeed a scar.

"Thanks." The blond murmured warily, "Now…tell us, who the hell are you already."

He was still mentally shocked by how fast he had healed his wound. There was something definitely strange about him. The darkness he carried, too overwhelming to even grasp.

The ominous figure took off his hood, and at last, revealed his face. "It's Riku. And I believe you have clues to the person I'm searching for. A family reunion that's long overdue."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Namine was wide-awake inside her bed, anxiously staring out the window. Moonbeams illuminated the room, silencing the night for the anticipated dawn ahead. She felt so nervous and excited for the journey ahead. After being an outcast for so long, she was finally going to discover the truth—the curse of her existence.

The only problem was; will she regret it?

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Hmm, things are heating up with the plot. Black Mage Village is next! Ventus and Fuu are finally getting their spotlight! Namine is about to discover her powers! Roxas is about to find about his! Roxas and Namine both are going to get closer! Riku is a dark guy in a hoody! So much going on! And only you readers have made it possible for me to enjoy typing it even more so than now! ;w; Thank you all for the support and reviews! Sorry for the lateness of the new update! _**And, please, if you want a video reply to your review, tell me when you review :3**_! _**The video reply for chapter 11 is already up on my profile with a link provided!**_ :D Here's Roxas for thanks!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**SorasPrincesss, TheWitchNamine, O-A the Authoress, Burai Stelar, Caramelized, OrganizationNumberXIII, Emo-zexion-fangirl, ShadowWolfBeast, Gumi Harue, TheStarsAreWatchingx, Draconai, EnterAbyss2991, MonkeyGirlxoxo, White Simplicity, GummyDrive, Rosekun25, roxasgirl7, **_and _**SoraSakuraba896**_. We greatly appreciate your words and support! Hope to hear more from you all soon!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Guys, I'm working on this along with my new rokunami story "Viola Lion" so be patient for the next chapter XD. The title to the next chapter is called "Shadow Crossing", see you soon!"


	13. Shadow Crossing

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry for the long wait everyone! I promise, I'm just going to work on this story for the remainder of my updates XD, at least for now. I feel like it'll be easier to clear my head this way instead of working on so many stories. Plus I think this story is favored most right now, unless I'm wrong lol."

Chapter 12 Shadow Crossing

A smoky setting of dawn approached over the realm of darkness, Naminé woke up restfully from its arrival and happily welcomed it. She got up and headed over to the window, spotting Roxas outside by the entrance. Hayner was accompanying him, along with Bandit and some other person she wasn't familiar with.

'_That must be Pence,'_ she figured.

Not long, there was a soft knock coming from the door.

"Naminé?" Olette's voice resonated.

"You can come in, Olette," she said.

Naminé embraced herself, covering any form of indecency from the maid. Olette came in and smiled fondly at the girl.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

The blonde wiped a bit of crust off from her eyes. "Good morning."

"Did you just get up?"

"Yes, I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all." She walked over to the closet, already pulling out some dresses for her to wear. "The Master was just setting up now for your journey. He requested I check on you and make sure you were dressed appropriately."

Naminé walked over to the bed and examined each dress Olette had thrown. She didn't want to dress up too fancy, but at least enough to impress the black mages. Meeting them was considered a privilege—she intended no disrespect on theirs or Roxas's behalf.

"Pick whatever dress you may like to wear," Olette suggested kindly.

"Okay." She explored each dress, smiling at one in particular. "I think I'll go with this blue one. As for the green and white one, I'll take them as spares."

"Excellent choices," Olette chimed with approval. She then scooped the gowns up into her arms. "I'll get these packed for you while you go wash up and get changed."

Naminé nodded. "Thanks."

She changed out of her nightgown and gradually began to get dressed. The material was smooth like water, embracing her curves perfectly. She wondered if Roxas would like it—she blushed heavily from the thought. Why would it matter if he did? She sighed from the direction her heartbeat was taking. It was tossing around, hitting her lungs anxiously. Lately, it's been doing that more and more each time she thought about the King. She really wanted it to stop, taking no comfort by it.

"Naminé?" She shook out of her thoughts and turned to Olette. "You're all packed. We can leave anytime you're ready."

"Yes, just give me a moment," she quietly requested.

She put on her lace stockings, clipping the straps across her thighs. She then put on her shoes and quickly combed her hair. Checking her features, she made sure to smooth out anything that seemed out of place.

Once finished, she spoke with a nod, "I'm ready."

Olette respectfully opened the door with a bow. Naminé dismissed such formalities, finding the siren to be a dear friend at this point. When they stepped out into the hallway, they became startled from who they saw.

"Sir Terra! Lady Aqua!" Naminé exclaimed in shock.

Terra offered his arm. "We hope you don't mind, but we would like to escort you to the entrance, Miss Naminé."

Both girls were apprehensive by the invite.

Aqua tried to reason with them. "Please, it's the least we can do."

"Naminé?" Olette questioned cautiously, "It's up to you."

She studied the two knights carefully for any signs of deceit. Their eyes were stern and honest, obviously wanting to make amends.

"I accept your offer," she said with a nod.

Olette sighed from the girl's merciful response of kindness. "I guess I have no choice." She passed the luggage over to Aqua. "Here, you take this then."

"What's this?" she asked.

"Naminé's belongings," she answered casually, "So I suggest you don't drop it."

Terra chuckled awkwardly. "Let's be off then."

Olette gave Naminé a quick hug, wishing her for the best. The girl bid her farewell and followed along with the two knights. Terra gave her arm a gentle pat, signaling her that she was well taken care of. She kept to herself for the most part, her mind too distorted to really say anything.

Aqua spoke to break the silence. "We shouldn't be far from the entrance." She looked over at the witch and spoke softly, "I hope you're enjoying your stay here, Naminé. I do think Roxas means well, so you shouldn't be afraid to seek comfort by his presence if you like."

"Just make sure he doesn't take advantage of you," Terra added firmly, "You wouldn't believe the number of concubines he had in his bed."

"Terra!" Aqua scolded.

Naminé stiffened from the topic, becoming quite uncomfortable by it. It was something she had expected for awhile—but still—it somehow hurt just to know it was true.

"Don't listen to him, Naminé," Aqua spoke to reassure her, "I don't believe it's like that for you. You're different than any other woman Roxas has been with."

Naminé shook her head, not liking what they were insinuating. "I'm not some mistress for him to have lewd fantasies over, nor am I someone to take advantage of his hospitality. Roxas and I are companions, and dare I say, friends. There is nothing romantic between us, or anything else that might suggest more."

"Really?" Terra questioned with a bit of disbelief, "I find that hard to see from my prospective."

Her face reddened with embarrassment. "I seize this topic from going any further."

She angrily slipped her arm out of Terra's and stomped away from the pair. Aqua tried her best to stifle her giggles, while her partner remaining amused. They found Naminé's reaction to be all they needed as proof. They soon followed after the girl, keeping up with her pace.

When arriving outside, Roxas was the first to acknowledge their presence.

"Naminé, you look splendid! Practically ravishing!" he commented affectionately.

Both knights grinned from her blush. "Uh, thank you…"

Roxas pointed over at his short companion. "This is Pence. He's a dwarf."

The humanoid fey had spiky brown hair, spreading apart like an old-fashioned broom. His eyes were like caramel, soft and sweet. His round features made him look husky rather than overweight. There was a tender smile on his face, his nature proving to be trustworthy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Pence greeted happily.

She curtsied. "The pleasure is mine."

Terra walked over to the group, interrupting their conversation.

"You're traveling on a chocobo?" he questioned skeptically.

"The black mages love chocobos," Pence explained, "I suggested to bring Bandit along so he could enjoy himself there. They have their own farm and everything for him to play in."

"But how are you getting there?" Aqua asked.

"From Lord Roxas, of course!" Hayner hailed.

Naminé asked with disbelief. "You can do that? What about your magic?"

"I'm more than enough to get us all there, even with my powers being weak as they are," Roxas answered confidently.

"They reside in the spirit domain, which is completely different from the realm of darkness. Their world being a shadow underneath a mirage of light you would say," Hayner added.

Naminé was intrigued by the analogy, her excitement growing even further.

"Either way, we should hurry and leave before dawn settles," Pence carefully advised.

They nodded and quickly got into position to leave. Roxas hoisted Naminé onto Bandit's back, making sure she was secured. She petted the large bird in which he responded with a humble cry. Roxas closed his eyes and summoned a pool of darkness beneath their feet. It twirled slowly like a whirlpool, spreading ominously. Aqua and Terra stepped back from the void, not wanting to get caught inside its menacing embrace.

"Good luck, Naminé," Aqua tenderly said, passing her luggage over to Hayner.

"Same goes to you, Roxas," Terra added.

The pair waved at the two knights, vanishing within the corridor of darkness. The bluenette sighed with concern, clutching a hand over to her heart.

"Do you think when we get back, Ven will be alright?" she questioned.

Terra pondered over the idea.

"Well, it is Ven we're talking about," he answered with a short flutter of laughter, "Let's just hope he hasn't gotten himself in to too much trouble."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Fuu moaned in annoyance from the ghostly presence of light surrounding her. She sensed someone nearby, observing her face as she slept. It disturbed her insight, triggering her to attack. She woke up with a start and grabbed the person who was standing by her bedside, flipping him over onto his back. She got on top of her intruder, and straddled his hips dangerously with a knife in her hand.

She became astonished to find the lord of light to be the one who was watching her sleep. "WHAT?"

Ventus stared up at her, a smile spreading across his lips. "Well, you sure are a feisty one in the morning."

She growled at his flirtatious words and quickly tried to stab him with her dagger. He caught her wrist and rapidly switched their positions. Fuu cringed from the impact, his hips grinding onto hers. The closeness startled her, causing her to violently push him back with her legs. Ven fell back onto the floor, giving her the opportunity to strike. With a fierce glare of determination, she swung her blade forward towards his open neck. She missed though, finding the tip to be stuck on the floor when he dodged.

"Boy, you're loads of fun," he said with amusement.

Her irritation was growing. "STAY."

"And have you kill me? No thanks." He rushed forward and quickly pinned her back down onto the bed. "I rather have something else in mind instead." He fixed the strap to her gown. "A lady should be quiet and civilized. You—however—are quick and deadly. Didn't I say you need some punishment for attacking me earlier? Do you really want to make your situation worse than it already is? You should be lucky that I even had Even and Ienzo heal you."

"OFF!" She wrenched.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said carefully, doing his best to remain polite, "The undergarment you're wearing is very loose. I'm surprised your breasts haven't fallen out yet. If they did, I would be tempted to touch them."

"LIGHT. GENTLEMAN," she retorted.

"Oh I am a gentleman, but…I'm also curious," he whispered, "For some reason, I find this fun, almost…." he leaned in and added hopelessly, his lips dangerously close to hers, "…desirable."

Fuu blushed from his tone, her lips quivering anxiously for him to stop.

"My Lord!" Flora raged suddenly when entering the room.

Ventus jumped away from Fuu like she was made out of fire. "Flora!"

The fairy flew over to the pair with a scowl on her face. "This is no way to treat a lady! Have you picked up your brother's lecherous ways?" she exclaimed in exasperation.

He sulked from her claim. "Of course not! I was just teaching my captive a lesson."

"By seducing her?"

"Well…I thought that's what you normally do with a woman?"

"Heavens no!"

"Oh…" he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "My apologies then."

She sighed with disappointment. "And to think, you're the oldest."

"Calm yourself, Flora." He gently took hold of her hands. "I meant no harm. I only wanted to test her strength. I apologize for creating such a vile scene."

Fuu panted heavily. _'Was this just a game to him?'_

There was no way she could take a guy like him seriously—not with a pure soul like that!

"Don't tell me that," Flora chastised, "Tell her that!"

"You're right…." he said, taking his attention upon Fuu instead, "I apologize, fair lady. Please forgive me for my rudeness earlier. It was unbecoming of me."

She gawked at the male, finding herself to be speechless. The way he spoke to her was like a prince in a dream, imagined by fairytales. For Fuu, it was a luxury she could not afford to be comfortable with. She became agitated by his mere existence. It wasn't long ago that she tried to assassinate him! And now she was a guest in his realm? Something was obviously wrong. He may be the entity of light—but there was no way he was that naïve!

"WHY? APOLOGIZE." She shook her head with confusion. "KILLER."

"Be as it may, it's only proper to apologize to a woman. In reference to your words," he said, "Why _**did**_ you try to kill me?"

"ORDERS."

"From who?"

"DISALLOWED."

"Then I guess you're stuck here," he countered.

She huffed from his remark.

"You're under my care for questioning," he stated, "However, you're still a guest, so I suggest you get comfortable."

Fuu had the urge to kick him, ignoring him entirely.

"Flora," he called.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Bring Kuja here to measure Fuu so we can get her some suitable clothes to wear."

"Right away, sir!" She saluted and flew off out of the room.

Fuu glowered at him. "DISAPPROVE."

"Sorry to hear that." He followed after where Flora went. "Either way, I look forward to our next challenge."

He was closing the door on his way out when she picked up her knife and threw it at him. It hit the wall and dangled from the impact. Ventus entered the hallway and luckily avoided the blow. However, it wasn't long until a small cut revealed itself. It bled lightly, oozing down his cheek like crimson wine.

He touched the wound and was amazed by it.

"Looks like she got me," he said.

Next time, there was no holding back.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Riku followed the two rogues into a dark path through the woods. The wind picked up, rustling the trees wildly with hollow creaks. They were unfazed by the eerie sound, pressing forward as they made their way up the hill.

"How much further?" Riku asked.

"We're almost there," Seifer answered.

They made it over the summit, spotting a castle in the distance. It was pale green and desolated, just as Riku remembered it being. There was no sign of any village or town anywhere. The fortress haunted over the meadow like a rotten corpse poisoning the land.

Riku sniffed the air. "I know this smell. You've definitely led me to the right place."

"We're no fools, ya know," Rai boasted.

"Soon I'll get back what's rightfully mine and make everything better again," Riku vowed.

"Hey, stranger!" Seifer called out, "What's your business with Maleficent anyway? You know her or something?"

"Know her? I'm related to her."

"What?"

Riku turned and answered soberly, "She's my mother."

Both assassins were speechless by his response. Seifer's eyes widened with disbelief, gritting his teeth anxiously for an explanation.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Come with me and you'll find out," he said. He waved his hand and created a corridor for them to go through. "We'll take the shortcut inside."

He entered inside the swarming entrance of darkness, vanishing instantly inside it. Seifer and Rai passed through the void not knowing what awaited them. There was a small opening on the other side, beckoning them to reach it. When they touched it, they were instantly transported inside the castle.

Riku stood at the center of the hall, wasting no time to speak, "Maleficent, I know you're here. Come welcome your darling son home."

"Riku…" An affectionate and motherly voice echoed around them, "I'm surprised you're alive, I never expected this. You still have that same conniving face, just like your father's."

"Cut the bullshit," he snapped, "I only came here to claim back what's mine."

"Don't you want to know how your sister is doing?"

"Not really. Seems like she's too busy escorting the Heartless King to be aware of me."

"Such a shame." She soon burst forward surrounded by sparks of emerald flames. "I'm sure she would have loved to see you."

Riku prowled his way over to her. "Where's my keyblade?"

"Keyblade?" Seifer questioned, "Aren't the rulers of the realms the only ones who could wield those?"

"It implies mostly to people with strong hearts," he answered, "Not that you would know."

The blonde scowled at the implied insult.

"What are you planning, Riku?" Maleficent pondered aloud, "You have no right to lecture this child. You're just as much of a failure as he is."

"Just tell me where I could get it!" he raged, "I'm not part of yours or father's plot anymore. I'll redeem my own path."

"Such a selfish boy." She rolled her hand over her scepter. "You should know very well where it is. It's the closest thing you ever wanted to protect, inside your heart."

His eyes widened in shock. "Tsk, of course," he whispered scornfully, "It's so obvious."

"Was there anything else you needed?"

"No, I got what I wanted." He turned to make his leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I've stayed long enough," he answered, "There's nothing more I want from you."

"After all I've done for you? You truly are a spoiled brat."

Riku scoffed with a cocky grin. "It's how you raised me."

He soon vanished within the ominous void of darkness, having no qualms in prolonging his stay.

"Wait!" Seifer called out.

"Calm yourself," Maleficent said, sparing him his tantrum, "There's no need to waste your breath. That boy obviously has his own objective, one that could prove useful to us." She turned and noticed Fuu's absence. "Where's your female friend?"

Seifer stood quiet.

Rai decided to explain, "We failed in our mission, ya know. Fuu was captured by the ruler of light."

"She what?" She seemed startled at first, but soon smiled with glee. "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad at all."

"We have to go back and save her," Seifer vouched somberly, "She's our companion."

"There's no need. I'm sure she'll be treated kindly," she answered to reassure him, "It certainly may seem like a loss, but it's actually a blessing in disguise. Just be a good boy and relax. Your dream will come true soon enough."

Seifer grinned anxiously from her words. His patience may be thin, but there was no way in hell his heart was weak. No matter how far the darkness took him—he will become a sorceress knight.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Naminé held onto Bandit tightly from the intense gravity of Roxas's powers. All of her senses were blocked, leaving little imagination on where they were. Someone grabbed hold of her hand, she figured it was Roxas. The darkness roared and dispersed, shedding the color of light. She cautiously opened her eyes and took in the sight of their location. Tall branches of trees were scattered all around them, shielding the sun. It was some type of open area inside the woods. Naminé looked ahead and found a split path, a sign standing at center. It had arrows going from right to left, all in some type of order that she couldn't understand. Owls hooted above them, their eyes pure white of any expression.

Pence stepped forward and observed the sign. "I'm already familiar with the patterns. This won't take long." He turned over to Hayner. "I'm going to need your help with this."

"Leave it to me." He nodded.

They both walked over and devised a plan. Not long, Pence took off over to the right, leaving Hayner to remain still. The dwarf entered the path and magically disappeared amongst the trees. One of the owls above them tooted and flew off into the distance from the occurrence.

Naminé narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "I don't understand. Are the black mages really here?"

"They're here, they're just hidden. There's a certain path we must unlock," Roxas answered, "You'll see what I mean soon enough."

Suddenly Pence greeted them from behind, "Hey!"

Naminé jumped and was confused by his sudden appearance. "How did you?"

"I teleported," he answered happily, "Now it's Hayner's turn."

"Got it!" Hayner saluted and took off towards the right.

"Wait, what's going on?" Naminé questioned, "Is this some sort of spell?"

"Yeah." Roxas casually stroke Bandit's beak. "We have to follow the pattern in order to reveal the entrance to their village. They live so deep in the forest, that owls don't even live there."

Hayner came out from the left path after disappearing from the right.

"One more left," he said, entering back inside the path he just came out of.

He returned instantly—by then—all the owls were gone.

"This is it," Roxas announced, "We can all go ahead now."

"Really? Just from doing all that?" Naminé asked.

"Just trust us," Pence added.

Hayner walked over to them. "We should go ahead. I'm sure there's someone waiting for us."

"They probably know we're already here," Roxas added. He took the leash around Bandit's neck, lightly pushing him forward. "Let's go."

They entered the path on the right without any complications. Not long, they found themselves in a small meadow, a blue sky hovering over them. A genome wearing a purple robe and golden straw hat stood across from them—his clothes resembling that of a mage. A mass valley of withered trees stood behind him, though something seemed off.

The black mage walked forward. "Welcome, we have been expecting you. We already know why you're here. Roxas, Master Gigi humbly requests to see you immediately after we enter the village."

He nodded. "I didn't expect him to waste anytime, so, I understand."

"Well then, shall we?"

He turned and lifted his hands up towards the forest opposite of them. The trees dispersed into liquid, proving the image to be nothing more than a mirage. The forest was revived, opening the portal that led to the village.

He beckoned to come forward. "Come, it is safe."

They obeyed and passed through the gate. It reacted and closed behind them, drifting into ripples. They were automatically transferred inside the village, spotting numerous face-shaped huts of the black mages. There was life everywhere, filled with greenery and enhancement. Everyone was lively and anxious from their arrival, causing many stares. Roxas helped Naminé off of Bandit, keeping her hand locked into his—it was something everyone noticed.

The black mage who had escorted them spoke, "I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Ruru. Roxas, I'll be the one to take you to see Master Gigi." He took a glance at their linked hands. "It's vital that the young lady stays here."

Needing no further hint, Naminé shyly released his hand.

Ruru nodded with approval. "Someone shall escort you all to your rooms until further instructions are made. As for you Roxas, follow me."

"Of course," he said. He turned to Hayner and Pence, his eyes becoming stern. "Make sure to keep an eye on Naminé."

They both nodded in agreement.

Naminé stepped forward and spoke with concern, "Roxas…are you sure you'll be okay?"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just focus on what you came here for, understood?"

She frowned and sighed with a nod. "Yes…"

"Good luck, Naminé."

She watched him leave out of her sight, following the black mage obediently without any signs of looking back. She had faith in Roxas—there was no reason for her to doubt him—for he was never alone. Gripping her hands closely to her chest, she could only hope for the best.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Master Gigi was waiting at the graveyard site inside the village. Roxas passed each grave, gradually making his way over to the elder. A soft breeze blew by the cemetery, swaying the spirits of the dead. Gigi's back was turned away from him, his main focus being on the gravestones.

Ruru lifted his hand, signaling for Roxas to stop. "I've brought him like you requested, Master Gigi."

The elder mage shifted his face towards them. "You may leave then. I would like to speak with him alone."

He nodded. "Understood."

When the black mage left, Roxas took the opportunity to speak, "I see you still take comfort in this dreary place."

"It is the home of our fallen comrades, and more importantly, the dead," he answered wisely, "It's best you pay your respect, Roxas."

"I'm not one to hold onto memories of those already gone," he said.

"Your arrogance still ceases to amaze me. Have you no shame?"

"Of course," he answered, "I just rather not feel anything if it means carrying the pain."

"And what of that girl?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

Gigi turned towards him and tightly gripped his staff. "You're lacking restraint and control of your powers lately ever since you two met. Don't think I haven't noticed. The darkness you carry is a part of all of us—it's connected with everything—including the light. If such balance were destroyed, we would cease to exist. Darkness is corrupting the world, Roxas; and you're allowing your personal feelings to interfere with your responsibilities."

"That's why I came here for!" he shouted defensively, "I need your help, Master Gigi!"

"You didn't come here just for you. You also came to help that girl, am I right?" he questioned sternly.

Roxas nodded and started to explain, "There's a deep touch of darkness inside her, but she has a kind heart. You'll help her, won't you?"

"Yes, we're already aware of her plight," he answered with a nod, "I've assigned Vivi to be the one to help her. He is the next heir to our village, and is very wise for his age."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it," he said.

Gigi was shocked by his show of gratitude—it was unlike him.

"You have a strong attachment to this girl," he stated.

"I must admit, I do. However, I also know it's forbidden," he confessed somberly, "Such emotions are foreign to me, and yet…so familiar. I can't stop thinking about her, even when I try not to. I'm disgusted, but also enthralled by her warmth. It fills up my chest, making my blood run hot. I ask you this, could such a pleasant sensation be a curse?"

"It is a blessing to have," Gigi answered fondly, "However, it is also your undoing. You can't afford to feel this way, Roxas. It's one of the many reasons why you've grown so weak. We must banish it from escalating any further than it already has."

"How do we do that?" Roxas nervously gulped.

"It's time we enter and start the healing process to your powers," he said, walking over to an underground shed, "Come with me."

They traveled through the dark tunnel, finding no source of light anywhere. Gigi brought his staff up and cast an orb of fire to guide them. It floated directly in front of them, leading them down the path of certain oblivion. The walls were made out of crystal, glowing majestically with a foreboding aura of darkness. They reached the end of the cavern, spotting a large door ahead of them. The entrance was sealed with immense carvings of magic on it. Gigi lifted his hand and instantly unlocked the door. It slowly opened, revealing a bed-shaped pedestal inside with a jar full of hearts.

Roxas stood stunned at the set-up. "This is…"

"Deep dive," Gigi finished, "A sacred room confining the source of everyone's darkness. Those hearts you see there are from every past potentate who ruled over the dark realm, including yours."

"I remember this place vaguely," Roxas said, scouting the room.

"All you could remember was pain," Gigi amended while picking up the urn, "Such exposure of darkness could be overwhelming for one so young. It should be different now that you're older." He patted the surface and ordered gently, "Now come, lay down."

He was reluctant at first, but Roxas quietly obeyed. He laid his back over on top of the platform and waited patiently for his trial to begin. Gigi carefully reached into the jar, grabbing hold of his heart.

It was a size of a child's.

"This shall be painful. I suggest you prepare yourself," he instructed.

Roxas closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand."

He held onto Roxas's heart and slowly stuck it inside his chest. A sudden burst of agony flooded into him, sinking him into the shadows of his destiny. Once again, he couldn't escape—all he could do—was welcome it.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Wow, so much plot typing in this chapter! LOL, it was a bit overwhelming! XD I enjoyed it though, had a lot twists and turns. Next chapter will have A LOT dealing with Roxas and Naminé. This story has become longer than I wanted it to be lol. I think it's because there's so many characters involved that it makes it seem that way. Still, I hope everyone is enjoying it. I feel out of place since my writing style has changed a lot compared to the first chapter. I want to go back to revise it all, but I have little patience for it, at least for the time being. I just want to focus on updating for the moment. I'll go back to fix everything once I finish the story, promise. Also, I'm sorry for updating WITD so late. I've really neglected this story, and I really shouldn't. So many of you are supporting it and wish to see it continue. I appreciate all the reviews, alerts, and favs. It honestly DOES mean a lot to me. I'm sorry for the hold up. I'll try my best to be faster! Thank you ALL from the bottom of my heart for your patience!"

Roxas: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**RoKuNami28, Sapphire Intensity, Guest, OrganizationsNumberXIII, EnterAbyss2991, spadejackspade, Rosekun25, Caramelized, Guest 2, Q-A the Authoress, Draconai, PumpedUpKyx, TheWitchNamine, RoXamine, Gumi Harue, Callout, vantasei, ShadowWolfBeast, SummonerDagger88, **_and_** Nekoshooter. **_Thank you all for your wonderful words and thoughts from the last chapter! Greatly appreciate it!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Thank you readers! Don't forget to leave your input on the story and chapter! I'll try to get started on the next one when I can! However, as of right now, I'm mainly going to just focus on Carnival of Rust 2. Hope you all look forward to it! If you haven't read the first one, it's already on my profile page for your reading pleasure. The title to the next chapter is called "Seduced Flesh", wonder what THAT means, lol. Until next time!"


End file.
